


Do You Believe In Magic?

by danceswithgary, morganichele



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganichele/pseuds/morganichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the circus was in town the day the sky fell down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Magic?

[  
Click for Full Size](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/0004k5y7)  
***

Chapter 1

***

Lex was sure that whichever of the group had come up with the idea of going to the circus, while flying high on Lex's latest chemical concoction, was a certified genius. The lights and sounds were intense, almost painful, as they washed over him, completely different from those encountered while dancing in a club or rave. It was grittier, raw, a taste in the back of his throat that left him wanting more.

The others, wasted and out-of-control, hooted in derision in their front row seats, mocking the clowns and the animal acts, and were now shouting out that they wanted the trapeze acts to fall. Lex found himself wanting to pull away, to find somewhere else to sit so he could marvel in gape-mouthed silence at the thousands of flickering stars bespangling the costumes and listen to the gasps of the surrounding crowd fill the air like the breaths of a gigantic, mesmerized beast.

Following the announcement of a new act, the figure that emerged from behind canvas walls was imposing, his height matching an impressive breadth of shoulder. The vivid red cape that fluttered behind him outlined the bright blue costume that shimmered as it caressed the muscular form. Dark curls brushed his shoulders, slicked back save for a single curl that teased his brow. A close-cropped beard did little to hide the firm jaw that rose above the thick-hewed neck and chest.

Reaching the base of the trapeze platform, the performer unclasped the cape and let it fall to the tanbark, earning another gasp from the onlookers as the sheer beauty and poise of his form was revealed. His bared biceps knotted and flexed as he stretched, red bands at the wrists matching the red leather of his soft boots. He did not climb the ladder to the platform. Instead, a rope lowered, and grasping the loop at the end with one hand, he flew to the top, arm extended as if he planned on punching through the canvas roof and joining the clouds and stars above.

He was greeted at the apex of his climb by the three other trapeze artists that had been performing earlier. Grasping the bar that swung between the two platforms, he leapt and soared to a new height, slipping backwards to catch the bar behind his knees. Hanging upside down, he clapped his hands once and the slim man jumped out to catch his wrists, and was easily deposited on the opposite platform. The catcher extended his arms out to the side, and on the return arc above the first platform, the two women each took one arm as their own human swing bar and joined him in the air.

At the height of the swing, the catcher slipped back to a seated position, still holding the two women out from his body in what seemed to be an impossible feat of strength. The crowd gasped, with one or two screams, when at the next arc the catcher slipped again to balance in the middle of his back, legs extended out to the waiting man, who grasped them and joined the three in the air. The result was the catcher supporting the three other performers across a narrow bar, legs and arms outstretched as if nailed to an invisible cross. Pumping their legs in unison, the three who dangled forced the swinging into ever higher and faster arcs until they reached the point at which they could begin to catch and release in a series of aerobatic moves that left the crowd first breathless, and then screaming their approval.

Finally, the catcher dropped each of his partners to tumble to the nets below, waiting for each to clear before releasing the next. Alone, he returned to a seated position and pumped himself higher and faster until he leapt from the bar flying upwards to touch the canvas before tumbling in an intricate aerial ballet, bouncing into the net and then out to the ground to land on his feet and acknowledge the thunderous applause. Lex caught sight of his fraternity brothers standing with the rest of the crowd, whistling and clapping as the catcher dipped his head graciously and accepted his cape from one of the rope handlers. With a wave, he left the ring, closely followed by his fellow performers.

The crowd subsided slowly, returning to their seats as a set of clowns appeared, their antics provoking laughter and rude shouts from Lex's companions. Lex ignored them, his mind still held fast by the grace and strength of the flying man. The sight of a large elevated stage being wheeled out, occupied by several intriguing-looking devices called him back from his musing. The ringmaster strode to the front of the center ring and announced in a thundering voice that the 'Magnificent Kal-El' would be entertaining them with unparalleled feats of magic and illusion. As he pointed to the stage behind him, a flash of fire and smoke cleared to reveal a tall, dark-haired man dressed in a billowing, white shirt and slim, fitted pants.

With a gasp of pleasure, Lex was sure he recognized the catcher from the trapeze act who had taken on a new persona. Leaning forward, he focused all his attention on the man, admiring his sweeping, theatrical gestures and clever patter. There were the usual card tricks and vanishing birds, amusing but nothing that Lex hadn't seen before, and he began to feel a trifle disappointed.

It wasn't until Kal-El's petite blonde assistant laid down across a board suspended between two stone walls that the true magic began. After a few passes of his hands above the young woman, Kal-El reached down, removed the board and set it to one side, leaving the woman suspended by her head and feet alone. Extending a single finger, Kal-El placed it in the middle of her back and lifted until she was above his head, held aloft by a single digit. Using a ring, Kal-El passed it over her feet until it reached his finger, and then continued to pass the ring over her head, demonstrating clearly to the audience that there were no wires attached to her.

To another round of thunderous applause, Kal-El slowly lowered the blonde to the stones again and snapped his fingers to awaken her. Her limbs loosened and with a squawk of dismay, she tumbled to the ground. She jumped up, rubbing her shapely buttocks and frowning at Kal-El, who shrugged and looked sheepish at his failure to replace the support board.

The laughter from the crowd led to the next trick, where Kal-El walked through a simple door suspended in a frame and invisibly crossed twenty feet of empty space to another suspended door, in the same time as it took to throw a hat across the stage and retrieve it in the air as he stepped out. The trick stunned the audience to silence before a roar of approving applause and left Lex surprised at his inability to figure out how the trick was managed.

A set of ordinary tricks followed until Kal-El's assistant was directed into the crowd to obtain a volunteer. Lex rolled his eyes at the obvious ploy, until the blonde stopped in front of him and urged him to join her on the stage. Shocked, Lex let her drag him out in front of the crowd, leaving his cat-calling friends behind. Fortunately, the drugs he'd taken had metabolized sufficiently so that he didn't end up stumbling onstage. Once there, he was given two tapers to hold, one in each hand, and asked to stand at the far end of the stage.

Lex followed the directions and turned to face Kal-El, arms outstretched, candles extended. With a flourish of his hands, Kal-El pointed at first one, and then the other, causing the candles to burst into flame. Lex was sure that his shock was visible at the topmost rows of the audience as wax began to drip down from the flames.

The blonde retrieved the candles, put them out, and handed two shorter candles to Lex, backing away. Another set of flourishes and Lex was holding flame again. The third time, she shoved Lex's sleeves back up his forearms and presented him with two large wooden matches. Not too sure about the size of the target, Lex almost declined, but at a pleading look from the stunning green eyes across the stage, he held out the matches. A wave of the large hands and he felt the heat as the match heads flared to life. He quickly dropped them and stomped them out before he could be burned, and then took his bows with Kal-El and his assistant to a round of applause.

Escorted back to his seat, Lex sat down quickly, before the trembling of his knees could be detected. The trick had been amazing and if it wasn't truly magic, then he'd just encountered a wonderful puzzle to pursue when he got back to the chemistry labs at the university. He was already postulating a set of tests as Kal-El and his assistant left the stage to another round of applause.

Having seen the dark-haired man in two different performances, Lex diligently watched the remainder of the show hoping for another glimpse of the handsome magician cum trapeze artist, but was disappointed when he did not reappear. His friends, still flying high, pulled him along with them and they all left the circus behind, heading for the more prosaic lights and sounds at their favorite club.

. . .

 

The fairgrounds at the outskirts of Metropolis looked sadly barren as Lex pulled up to the closed gate in his silver-gray Porsche. A honk brought a guard out from the hut at the side, but he wasn't able to tell Lex where the circus was headed next. The best he could do was hand Lex a tattered poster that was blowing across the empty lot. Lex thanked him politely and glanced down at the name emblazoned across the top in bright red, yellow and blue. He was sure a little online research would turn up information on the Sullivan-Kent Star-Filled Circus, and the handsome magician that went by the name of Kal-El.

 

***

Chapter 2

***

 

With a little research entailing phone calls to booking agents, Lex had been able to find out that Grandville was the next scheduled stop for the circus. Taking his last set of finals before graduation was supposed to be his top priority, but somehow finding out more about the traveling magician seemed to be occupying more of his attention. He was only able to settle down and study after he promised himself a trip out to Grandville after his next-to-last test.

The two-hour trip went quickly, the CDs he'd made to help him study providing at least some distraction from the monotonous fields of corn and wheat. He arrived in time to purchase a front row seat once again and contentedly made his way inside the canvas walls to wait for the show to start. As he glanced around the ring at the various pieces of equipment and props waiting to be used, he couldn't help wondering if the lack of chemical enhancers in his bloodstream would make a difference in his reactions to the show and to one performer in particular.

 

. . .

 

"Hey, Clark! Come and look, I think we've picked up a gilly kicking sawdust." A perky blonde, dressed in a scanty, spangled costume swirled with color, looked over her shoulder at the tall, young man behind her. She'd been peeking out through a gap in the sidewall at the gathering crowd, always interested in their faces and forms.

Shaking his dark head as he continued his inspection of the equipment anchored to a movable platform, Clark refused to join her. "Chloe, we see thousands of people every season. How can you possibly believe you recognize one face out of all those in the house? Lot lice all look the same anyway, why bother?"

Eyes sparkling in humor as she grinned back, she walked over and grabbed his arm, tugging him over to the peephole in the lacings. He shuffled over slowly in his slop shoes, indulging her whim, as they both knew that if he didn't want to be shifted, no one could move him. "I think even you'd remember this one, Clark. It isn't very often we get a young baldy up on stage, especially one with eyes that blue, and that skin, just wow." She pointed out the man in question, seated in the front row of the grandstand, and easily visible from their position backstage.

Leaning over her shoulder to peer out, Clark searched the faces until he spotted the man she was pointing out. She was right. He was definitely the same volunteer that they'd brought up on stage for the fire throw. Clark had noticed his soft-looking, pale skin and the exotic look of his bare head, as well as the piercing, blue eyes. It had struck him then that the young man would have easily drawn the crowd's attention as an artist himself, and he hadn't been surprised when Chloe selected him from the rest. "Good eye, Chloe. It's definitely him. So, who do you think he's after?"

Shrugging, she turned away and re-arranged Clark's magician's costume that was waiting for him to finish his turn as a flyer. "Who knows? He could be here for any one of the kinkers, from a zany to a ponger, maybe even fell for a spec girl." Flashing another grin, she chuckled, "Maybe I'll keep my eyes peeled, and see which act makes him sit up and pay attention. Could be fun. Want to lay a bet?"

Leaving his post at the wall, Clark shook his head with wink. "Not with you, Chloe. You'd own the G-top if your father would let you get away with it, you're too good at a burn, and never miss a steal. I'm sure if you're offering me odds it's because you already know the answer." Leaning down, he kissed her cheek before swatting her behind with his broad palm. "Enough, let's run through the lady lift patter again. I'm still not happy with the end of the routine."

With a little sniff, Chloe retorted, "Well, I think dropping the brodie would help. Dumping me on my ass every night might be funny to you, but I'm a little tired of the bruises. Why don't we just switch, and I'll lift you, and _you_ can be the one that tumbles?"

Lifting one brow, Clark nodded slowly. "You know, that might just work. Let me think about it."

Conspicuously rubbing the body part in question, Chloe smiled, and handed Clark his red cape.

 

. . .

 

Lex was forced to concede that drugs had nothing to do with his growing fascination with the performer called Kal-El. Watching him flying through the air, as though gravity had no dominion over him, left Lex breathless with desire. His eyes traced the muscle hugged by the brilliant blue costume, lingered on the glossy, black curls, and drank in the dazzling green of eyes glowing in the spotlight. His fingers itched to find out if his dark beard was soft or would rasp, and how deep he could press before golden flesh met heavy bone. The skill and confidence he displayed at his illusions only increased the pull Lex felt towards him.

Lingering as the crowds left the fairgrounds, Lex watched in interest as the midway shut down, and observed a team of men circling the tents, checking the ropes and pegs that anchored the heavy canvas. Eventually, Lex was obliged to exit without catching sight of the distinctive figure he sought, although he recognized a number of the other performers as they hurried about the grounds. Reluctantly abandoning his search, Lex returned to his car for the trip back to Metropolis, his only consolation being the successful acquisition of the circus' route card, telling him where they would be appearing next.

 

. . .

 

Watching the Porsche drive away from his vantage point, deep in the shadows between the trailers, Clark frowned, weighing possibilities. Chloe had spent entirely too much time teasing him in the back yard about his new admirer, refusing to believe that it was just as likely that he was watching her, not Clark, during the magician turn. Unfortunately, she insisted that the mysterious, pale gilly had never taken his eyes off Clark through his catching and flying turn, so if that was true, then Chloe was right and he had another stalker on the sawdust trail. Hopefully, this one would just give up and go back home before Clark had to be impolite and send him packing.

 

. . .

 

Leaning against the railing, Clark stared unseeing at the water that lazily washed against the bridge pilings. They'd been running a little ahead of schedule, so he'd taken a break after the king pole had been raised. Enjoying the sun beating down on his back and head, he'd run across the countryside, and took in the changes that had been made in the year since they'd last passed through.

Smallville had always been a special place for him and his parents, as well as for a number of the others on the show. It all came back to that day when he'd arrived in a shower of falling stars, and fell into the path of the twenty-four-hour man and his pretty, red-haired wife. They'd told the story of finding him many times, until it had passed into the realm of jackpots, a tall tale of Jonah's Luck that turned into straw houses and turnaways, a gilly show that grew.

There was still so much that was a mystery, and each return to the beginning brought the chance of meeting someone new that had changed because of that fateful day. Clark wondered if Chloe would find yet another stranger hiding their differences, and track them down to become part of their family, just as Cassandra, Tina, and Cyrus had in the past. Clark always hoped for the best, while knowing that all too often, the differences could prove to be too much for some to hold inside, and tragedy was the result.

Thinking, hoping, Clark paid no attention to the sound of passing traffic until it was too late.

 

. . .

 

"I told you, Dominic, I'm taking a break. I've been going non-stop for too long between school and my internships." One hand on the wheel, the other pressing his cell phone to his ear, Lex cruised down the county highway just above the speed limit. "Reality check. It's not too much to ask for a week off before I start at my new position. LuthorCorp isn't going to suffer for lack of my presence."

Rolling his eyes at the resulting squawk of protest, Lex sped up a little more as he sighted a large billboard proclaiming Smallville as the meteor capital of the world. A short distance ahead, he spotted a bridge and beyond that, more green fields, as far as the eye could see. Sighing, he decided the conversation needed to end. "Dominic, I'll see you next week." Flipping the phone shut, he tossed to the seat next to him only to frown as it slid to the floor. Reaching over, he felt along the carpeted floor for the elusive piece of electronics, taking his eyes from the road for just a moment.

A moment was all it took at the speed he was traveling. A flicker of movement caught his eye as he straightened back up with the phone in hand, and Lex hit the brakes hard, skidding as he tried to miss the dog that had decided to cross the road. Tires squealing, he wrestled with the wheel, grimacing as he saw the railing of the bridge approaching fast. Horrified, he watched as the car slid inexorably towards a figure leaning casually against the railing, unaware of any peril. Striking the metal hard, his head snapped forward and he lost his grip temporarily as the car slid along the barrier, sparks flying. A body flew past, and he groaned at the thought that he'd managed to kill someone due to his inattention.

Grinding to a halt, the car quivered for a moment before stilling, the air oddly hushed as if waiting for the next movement in the symphony of destruction. Blinking in shock, Lex fumbled for his seat belt, hands shaking as he whispered a blasphemous prayer under his breath. Unable to open his door, jammed shut against the railing, he prepared to slide across to the passenger side to try to find out who he'd hit, and how badly they were injured, the car left running in his haste to exit.

As Lex groped for the door handle that was determined to remain out of reach, a knock on the window brought his head up, eyes wide and startled at the face that appeared. A second knock roused him from his stupor, and he scrabbled at the handle again, finally able to open the door and tumble out to the pavement.

"Are you okay?" The deep voice that reached Lex's ears sounded unhurt, and a quick glance over the man standing above him confirmed Lex's initial impression. Squinting up, he nodded his head and looked around for any other bodies. He watched silently as the other man crawled across the passenger seat and turned the key in the ignition, taking it with him as he retreated and came back to Lex, holding out the key ring. "Are you sure you're all right? Can you try to stand up?"

Taking the offered hand, Lex stood on wobbling legs and turned in a circle, searching for a body. "Where...was it you? Did I hit you? I thought...I thought I hit someone."

Shaking his head with a rueful grin, the dark-haired man disagreed. "No, I dodged. Good reflexes. You're damn lucky you didn't end up in the river. Personally, I'm glad I didn't have to jump in to pull you out. The water looks cold."

Tipping his head up a little to look into his potential rescuer's face, Lex frowned. He scanned the tall, broad body dressed in well-worn jeans and red T-shirt, noting the ebony waves that touched the collar of his denim jacket. Clean-shaven, with high cheekbones, and brilliant, green eyes, the face looked hauntingly familiar. "Do I know you?"

Lex thought he saw a flash of dismay cross the handsome face before a blinding grin replaced it. "You might remember me, although we've never really met." A giant hand extended and Lex shook it automatically. "I'm sometimes known as 'The Magnificent Kal-El', but you can call me Kal."

 

***

Chapter 3

***

 

Without the beard, and viewed close up, Kal had looked surprisingly younger than Lex's first impression. Introductions complete, Kal had helped Lex pry the Porsche free from the railing using the tire iron from the trunk, and easily bent the fender back out from the tire. Although the dents and scratched paint had left Lex wincing, the car was still safe to drive, and Lex had politely offered Kal a lift back to the fairgrounds.

The conversation had been stilted during the short drive, both men too lost in their own thoughts to offer any topics of lasting interest. Pulling up outside the gate, Lex had apologized once more for the close call, and Kal had accepted it graciously before he exited the car. With a short wave, he'd entered the grounds, leaving Lex admiring his broad back and long legs until Kal was out of sight, before turning the car back on and reluctantly driving away. He knew he would have to wait until the next performance, scheduled for early that evening, before he could see Kal again.

. . .

 

Lex slammed on the brakes as he rounded the sharp corner, his eyes widening as he saw several bodies in his headlights, racing across the dark road towards a truck. The squeal of the tires as the truck pulled out resonated in the still night, and Lex slumped in the leather seat of his damaged Porsche, the specter of past asthma attacks threatening. He felt his breathing even out slowly, as he pulled the car off the road to rest on the grass verge, the near-miss too reminiscent of earlier that day.

Reaching out to clasp the keys, he turned off the engine with a twist of his shaking fingers, and he rested for a moment in the silence. The stillness enveloped him, and he felt something drawing him to open the door, and step out into the light chill of the evening air.

"Help me."

He felt a jolt race through his body as a faint voice cut through the quiet. Turning towards the still-trembling stalks of early corn, he moved forward. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

He waited, his body tense, and felt an odd pang of disappointment at the emptiness that answered him, convinced he'd been mistaken. Lifting his hand towards the car door, he moved back, ready to leave.

"Please. Help me." The voice was weak, shaking and broken.

Rummaging through the glove compartment, Lex pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on. Stepping into the field, he played it about, holding up an arm to try to keep the sharp, green leaves from cutting the pale skin of his face, hissing as one sliced across his cheek, drawing blood. "Where are you?"

A soft moan was the only answer, and he sped up, his heart beating frantically in his chest, torn between concern and fear. A clearing was up ahead, and he fought his way towards it.

Breaking into the small, barren circle, he found himself at the foot of a wooden cross, looking up into a cruel scene taken from a Roman tragedy.

_He_ was there. Kal. Stripped of everything but his boxers, tied to the cross with his head hanging limply above a necklace lit with green fire, he lifted pain-filled eyes to Lex in a silent plea.

"Oh, my god! What the fuck is it with Smallville, and their human scarecrows?" Lex jumped towards him, dropping the flashlight, his hands shaking violently as he tore at the thick, rough lengths of rope binding the young man's hands and legs. Appalled, he rejected the fierce shock of lust that roiled through his body as his fingers brushed over firm muscles, chilled flesh. "Who did this to you?"

His hand shot out, splayed across Kal's chest as he began to fall forward, the necklace chain breaking under his fumbling grasp. Helping him down, carefully, to the ground, Lex raised his hand up to smooth dark strands of hair away from the damp, pale-gold skin of Kal's face. In the dim starlight, his eyes watched dry lips work to form words.

"It d-doesn't matter."

Lex's eyes flared blue flame from the shadows. "Yes, it does. This isn't the first time I've seen this happen, Kal." His hand passed over his barren skull and rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course, it was daylight then, and the meteors came..."

A gasp. "Lex...you..."

Shaking off his memories, Lex retrieved the flashlight, looking over Kal's body and noting the dried paint peeling off his beautifully defined chest. Lex's fingers skimmed over the scarlet markings even as he shook his head. A pale hand slipped down onto a slim waist, gripping lightly, fingers flexing in an unconscious caress. A soft gasp caught his attention, and Lex's gaze shot up to meet Kal's shocked eyes. Releasing Kal, he turned and grasped a rumpled shirt that lay in the bent grass, and handed it to Kal. He watched brawny arms stretch up over dark, shining hair to pull the shirt on. Moving back a few steps, he nudged the trousers and shoes that had lain beneath the shirt towards Kal.

Taking a deep breath, Lex pulled himself further back, and held out a hand to help Kal up. Embarrassed by his unruly libido, Lex looked away as he waited, hissing out a short breath as Kal yanked the dark trousers up over his hips first. Thick, strong fingers skimmed across Lex's palm and he closed his hand around them, grasping firmly.

"Come on. I'll get you back to the fairgrounds." As Kal stood up, slowly, Lex noticed the skin warming quickly beneath his fingers. A glittering flash caught his eye, and he squatted and slid his finger underneath the thin, gold chain that lay in the dirt. Lifting it up, he saw the small, dime-sized green stone glinting in the dim light provided by the stars. Standing back up, the necklace in his hand, he reached out quickly as Kal's legs seemed to falter beneath him, his usual grace missing. "Careful there, Kal." Sliding the necklace into his pocket, Lex eased an arm around Kal's waist, helping the man to lean his long, heavy body against him for support.

They progressed slowly towards the car, Lex walking the shaky young man around to the passenger door and helping him inside. Once the door was shut behind Kal, Lex forced himself to breathe deeply and release, attempting to relieve some of the tension in his chest. Slipping around the front of the car, Lex yanked open the door and climbed inside.

A quick flick of his wrist brought the powerful engine rumbling to life, and Lex threw a glance over his shoulder as he eased the car back onto the road. "I'm not sure I remember how to get back there from here. I have to admit I've been lost since I left after tonight's show, and I've driving around for quite a while, hoping to hit a road I recognized, or a place I could stop and ask for help.

Suppressing a chuckle, Kal's voice was quiet and a little nervous as he gave Lex directions back to the circus. "Look, I really appreciate you helping me. If there's anything I can do..."

"You can tell me the truth," Lex replied, his eyes flashing over to slam into Kal's in the darkness. "What happened tonight, Kal?"

He returned his attention to the road, unwilling to chance a third accident in one day, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kal lean his forehead against the dark glass of the window. A soft, shaky sigh echoed in the closeness of the car.

"Kal, I'd like to help you." Lex's fingers twitched on the steering wheel as he gripped the leather wrapping tight in an effort to keep himself from reaching out and sliding his hand over to Kal.

"It was just a misunderstanding, happens pretty easily when you're the stranger," Kal whispered, his voice breaking as a shudder ran through his body. "Some guy in the coffee shop in town thought I was hitting on his girlfriend earlier today."

Lex nodded, narrowing his eyes at the road unwinding under the semi-circle of his headlights. "That's quite a drastic response to a simple misunderstanding. They tried to crucify you, Kal."

Kal's breathing seemed shallow and wispy. Slipping a hand down to the sleek controls on the door, Kal played with the buttons until the window rolled down a little. "It's no big deal." Lex felt something hot and dark jerk through him at the silky laugh that slid from Kal's lips. "Besides...I _was_ hitting on her."

Forcing out a light laugh, Lex pulled up the dark, quiet parking area. "Where should I go?"

Lex followed Kal's directions towards the back yard, where trailers of varying size were set up. Most of the trailers' windows were dark, giving the area an empty, abandoned feeling.

Lex stepped slowly on the brake, and gently slid the car into park under the single light that kept the darkness at bay. Turning in his seat, he looked over at Kal, taking in the wide, green eyes that seemed to glow in the heartbreakingly lovely face, still drawn with faint lines of pain.

"Thanks," Kal murmured, his eyes locked onto Lex's for a moment before they moved down. A quick, indrawn breath, and Kal's hand came up, his thumb sliding carefully across Lex's cheek. "You're hurt!"

Lex shrugged, trying to act nonchalant while his heart raced under Kal's gentle touch. "No problem. It's probably healed already, I don't feel anything." He struggled to keep his eyes open as Kal casually licked his thumb, and then rubbed away the blood, frowning.

"You're right. There's nothing there." Kal looked puzzled, and then his face cleared. "You said you've been here, been in Smallville, before." He reached out towards Lex's head and then pulled his hand back with an apologetic grimace. A quick nod and he opened the door.

Lex watched, feeling something wrench inside of him as Kal stepped out of the car. He licked his lips and muttered a curse before jumping out of the car. "Kal, wait." He watched Kal shut the passenger door and turn to look at him curiously. A rush of warmth swept through Lex, and he shrugged off his jacket, throwing it back inside the car before shutting his own door.

He walked around the front of the car, stepping into Kal's space, and watched in wonder as color flooded across high, sharp cheekbones. The pain and listlessness seemed to drop away from Kal like a discarded blanket, and Lex couldn't resist lifting a finger to see if the skin where Kal's jaw met his throat was as smooth as it looked. His finger drifted over the skin, brushing up and against the dark stubble that ran along the planes of Kal's face. He recalled that he'd been amused earlier that evening when he'd realized that Kal used a fake beard as part of his costume.

"Kal-"

Another, brighter, light filled the yard and Kal blinked, looking up quickly. A strong hand clasped Lex's wrist, pulling him towards a dark trailer and tugging him up squeaky stairs into a warm, narrow space. "Sorry. I didn't want to answer a bunch of questions."

Lex's lips quirked and he drawled, "Really? I'm starting to get that impression." He felt Kal's fingers loosen from his wrist, and he snapped out with quick fingers to grasp Kal's retreating hand. "So, it's not just me. You just don't like questions, in general?"

Kal laughed, the deeply pleasant sound belying the nervousness flaring in his eyes. "Is that a question?"

Grinning, Lex nodded. "I'm full of them. I have an insatiable appetite for knowledge, Kal. Mysteries intrigue me. And you...I want to know everything about you." His eyes swept across Kal's face, and he stepped closer, biting his lip as he pressed his body between Kal's long legs. "It's really close in here."

His eyes moved down to Kal's throat, watching the tanned skin quiver as Kal swallowed and then dipped his head. "Yeah. It is." His voice lowered, almost a whisper. "Lex, what do you want from me?"

Blue-gray eyes snapped up hard to meet bewildered green. "Now, there's a very interesting question." Lex's tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he watched Kal follow the movement avidly.

A quiet, low murmur broke free from one of them, and Lex smiled as Kal's lush, black lashes fluttered down to shield his brilliant eyes. Moving closer, Lex leaned his head back and slid a hand around Kal's neck. He pushed his palm flat against the top of Kal's spine, using a firm pressure to bring Kal's parted mouth down towards his.

"Lex, what are you doing?" Kal was breathless, his words sweet against Lex's face.

Lex shook his head, nostrils flaring as he drew in Kal's scent, shivering as a silky tendril of black hair brushed against his cheek. "What I've wanted to do since the first second I saw you." He lifted himself up, pressing his mouth into Kal's. A moan flared up from his straining throat, winding its way through Kal's lips, and when Kal opened his mouth a little more, Lex slipped inside. He could taste the faint remnants of something salty in the sweetness, and the warmth pressed against his tongue was overpowering. He felt his mouth watering, and he swallowed hard, a wet growl escaping as Kal's tongue swept up against the roof of his mouth.

They drew apart reluctantly, the sound shockingly loud and erotically moist in the tiny space. Lex pushed his body in closer, grinding his erection against a hard thigh. An answering thrust made him groan, and he smiled against Kal's panting lips. "I want you."

Kal shuddered with a gasp, and opened his eyes. "I can tell."

Lex laughed softly, nipping at his plush lower lip. "You want me, too."

A large, strong hand slipped across the small of Lex's back, pressing him in hard. "Yeah, I do. It's always been girls...I never thought...but, I do." Kal sucked in a sharp breath, and looked away. He trembled when Lex set his teeth against the long, tanned throat laid open for the taking. "I don't know what to do."

The unease behind Kal's words crept into Lex's mind, and he shook his head as they penetrated. He looked into the flushed, worried face and sighed, the sound gentle. "Oh, Kal." He backed away, wincing as his overeager cock brushed against Kal's. Reaching down, he pressed hard against himself through the dark fabric of his pants, squeezing his fingers tight around the base of his erection.

"Do you not want to...?" Kal's eyes shifted back to his, uncertainty and anxiety creeping in as he pressed forward.

Lex held up a hand against Kal's chest, holding him back, and attempted to smile. "I do, so much, Kal. It's just...I forgot for a minute."

"Forgot?" Kal looked confused. Thick, dark brows furrowed beneath a sweep of black curls. "Forgot what?"

Lex grimaced. "You're not like me." He looked back at Kal to see, with dismay, that Kal jerked back as though he'd been slapped. "Kal. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"How did you mean it, then?" The question was quiet, and so, so soft.

Lex blew out an unsteady breath, and stepped away. "We're very different."

"Not a big surprise, Lex."

"Beyond the obvious, Kal. I've never really cared about anyone's feelings before, or how my actions might affect other people. I usually just take what I want. My life has been set, driven towards my father's purpose. It's all I've ever known. Wanting, taking, everything geared towards success in a cut-throat world. Everything about your life...the people, what you do...the way you are...it's all so different than what I've known. There are a lot of expectations for me."

Kal nodded, his eyes growing dark and guarded. "I understand the drive to succeed better than you'd think." He looked deep into Lex's face.

"Kal, I think maybe we just need to back up for a minute. I'm drawn to you. There's something about the way I feel with you, about you. I don't know enough, I don't understand it." He smiled wryly. "On the surface, you're too good to be true. An illusion. In my experience, when something seems to be too good to be true, it is."

Green eyes considered him carefully for a moment, first solemn, then bright. Smiling widely, Kal lifted a fist between them and turned it over, opening it slowly to display a white rosebud. "Illusions are a way of life for me."

"I should probably...go," Lex whispered, looking down at the soft petals lying against the smooth, golden skin of Kal's palm.

Kal bit his lip, and then smiled softly. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?" A dark eyebrow arched up over a mischievous, green eye. "I think I could find a place for you."

Lex groaned, and tilted back his head, rolling it on his shoulders, a wry grin sliding over his lips. His hand shot up to run across his bare scalp. "Thanks, but I was planning on finding a hotel or something."

Quiet, gentle laughter filled the small room. "Okay, I get it." Kal murmured. "Well, the only place nearby is a motel just outside of town."

"A _motel_?" Lex scowled. "Well, it's just for the night, I guess." He saw Kal's full lips start to open, and he shook his head before the man could speak, a chuckle breaking free from his chest. "However appealing the alternative may be, I think it would be best...for tonight." He stepped forward to brush a soft kiss over smiling lips. "Now, tomorrow..." Lex shrugged, in a futile attempt to act casual. "You _will_ still be here tomorrow?"

Kal nodded and beamed, pressing back against Lex, hands steadying him as he walked him back towards the door. "I'll come by the motel in the morning to see you."

Lex managed to walk out the door without stumbling, and grinned ruefully as he ambled towards the car in the dark, cautious with all the outside lights turned off, shaking his head at himself. A dust devil blew around him, a cool breeze, and he shivered.

Climbing into the car, he turned on the ignition before he looked up at the steering wheel where a soft, white rosebud balanced, gleaming in the starlight.

 

***

Chapter 4

***

Yes, it was the only damned motel in town. Lex rolled his eyes at the sliver of soap wrapped in cheap, waxed paper. Walking gingerly into the bathroom, he'd winced when he tried drying his hands on the coarse, white towel. The cheap terrycloth felt like sandpaper. He could only imagine the way that it would feel on the rest of his body.

Unable to deny the need for a shower, quite possibly a cold one, Lex had started the water as he shrugged out of his clothes. Lacking a laundry service, he hung his clean shirt and pants on the back of the bathroom door, hoping the humidity would take care of the wrinkles for the next day. Stepping into the small enclosure, he shivered as he entered the tepid stream. The water temperature seemed fairly decent, however the fluctuating pressure was absurd. First, it poured out hard enough to bruise at some points, and then, for no obvious reason, the water would suddenly become a trickle too slight to wash away the soap suds from his skin. The miserable experience did little to help with the aching tension in his body as flashes of smiling, green eyes and a taut, perfect body rampaged through his memory.

The towel was, indeed, just as rough as he'd thought it would be. He'd forgone it after a couple of tentative swipes over his body, choosing to drip-dry as he perused the rest of his cut-rate refuge. The entire room was done in what Lex could only assume was 'homey' decor. There was an overstuffed armchair by the window/air-conditioning unit, as well as the low chest under his small suitcase. The heavy rose-patterned curtains clashed with the chair, garishly upholstered in green and blue stripes. The industrial carpeting seemed clean, although an unfortunate shade of olive.

The double bed carried a spread in a fabric similar to the curtains, along with pillows that Lex presumed stuffed with some artificial material, not his accustomed goose down. In all, the room was sanitary enough, just very well-used, and Lex found himself uncomfortably dismayed at his hitherto, unrepentant snobbery.

The thought of Kal, sleeping peacefully in his meagerly-equipped, yet snug and welcoming motor home, intruded. Surprisingly, he didn't find the idea of joining him there terribly repugnant. He suspected that the lack of his usual luxuries was offset by the dream of using those long lines of golden flesh as a mattress. The mental image produced a feral grin, a frisson of desire running up his spine.

He pictured Kal lying on the bed, close to him, in nothing more than what he had worn while hanging on the cross. Smothering a tiny flare of guilt, he concentrated instead on dark nipples, drawn taut in the cool air. He imagined flicking his tongue over them, and feeling them warm, softening inside his mouth, but the dream faded in the chill of the room.

Resigned to reality, and a lonely bed, he laid down. Running his hand across his chest and down his stomach, he felt his flesh twitch with interest, but exhaustion set in. With a final glance around the small room, he turned out the light and fell asleep with a dissatisfied sigh on his lips, and visions of Kal's body flying through the air.

. . .

 

"Lex, are you in there? Time to hit the lot, sleepyhead!"

The yelling and pounding at the door was _not_ going away. Lex groaned and slapped his forearm over his face, shielding his eyes from the sunrise infiltrating his room through the partially-opened curtains. "...Mmm...sleeping."

There was a metallic click and snap before a low chuckle filtered through his sleepy haze, and Lex twisted on the lumpy bed to peer through bleary eyes. Baffled, he blinked up at amused, green eyes, watching tantalizingly full, red lips form words that almost made sense. "I ran into town because I thought maybe you'd like to have breakfast with me, Lex. I want you to know how much I appreciated your help last night."

Finally starting to wake up, after an abbreviated night spent tossing and turning due to a series of erotic fantasies, interspersed with nightmares, Lex licked his parched lips and sat up. A quick check of the cheap bedside clock had him grimacing in disbelief at an hour of the day he'd rarely seen. Resigned to his fate, he threw back the covers that had bunched around his thighs, the response a ragged intake of breath. Looking up, he watched Kal's face flood with dark color as he registered the fact that Lex slept in the nude.

Unable to repress a smirk, Lex rose from the bed, lazily stretching his arms high over his head and arching his back. Walking leisurely over to the bathroom, comfortable in his body despite its unique qualities and quite aware that Kal was watching his every move, he deliberately left the door open as he relieved himself. After washing his hands and face, he sauntered over to the chest, tossing his clothes on the bed. Retrieving clean boxers from his suitcase, he pulled them on slowly, every movement deliberately seductive as he declined to conceal his evident arousal. Sliding on his fitted shirt, he buttoned it as he teased, "Since you're not going to join me in bed, where are we going?"

Still blushing furiously, Kal cleared his throat. "Umm...I was thinking we could go back to the cookhouse. You could meet the others, if you want. I mean..." He bit his lip and looked away with a shrug, attempting to pretend that Lex's answer didn't matter.

Surprised warmth spread through Lex's chest, and he found himself smiling brightly at the invitation. "That sounds nice."

Kal's head whipped back around. "Yeah?" His brilliant eyes lit up, sparkling with unconcealed delight. "Great!" His smile shone like a beacon, and Lex was drawn in, a benighted ship heading for the rocks without a care for the cost. "Everyone is going to love you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kal." Lex mocked himself with a wry twist of his lips, shaking his head as he zipped up his pants.

Straightening, arms folded across his broad chest, Kal's face took on a determined cast, chiding Lex gently, "Of course they will." A warm palm descended to cup Lex's shoulder, squeezing gently, and Kal leaned over to smile against Lex's cheek, his words tickling. "You saved me. Besides, they already think you've got great taste."

Lex huffed a laugh, his face grazing against satin skin and the stubble that oddly felt as if he was stroking against the grain of the finest velvet. He drew back reluctantly, and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks and shoes. "Is that so?"

Kal grinned. "Yes, it is." He tipped his head to look into Lex's averted face. "Did you think no one would notice you in the stands at Grandville, after you were on the stage in Metropolis?" The grin widened as Lex took his turn at flushing in embarrassment. "Chloe pointed you out to me when she saw you in the audience. And, well...she has a habit of picking up and reporting all the toby news. So...everyone knows."

"Everyone knows _what_, Kal?" Lex persisted. "That I came to see the big show more than once? What does everyone know?"

Kal shook his head adamantly, and refused to share any more details. "Come with me and find out." He waited patiently, watching Lex gather up his few belongings and beaming when Lex finally nodded that he was ready. Gleefully rattling the key ring when Lex frowned and patted his pockets, Kal grabbed Lex's suitcase, and they were on their way.

. . .

 

Pulling through the gates into the fairgrounds, Lex followed Kal's directions and parked at the end of the long line of trailers and motor homes. They walked over to a nearby tent that bustled with activity, sharing a sly grin as their bodies brushed up against each other. The rich smells wafting towards them on the early morning breeze were incredible, and Lex felt his stomach contract with a sudden hunger.

"You hungry?"

Wondering if Kal could read his mind, Lex smirked, tilting his head to the side to measure Kal's attraction in the strengthening rays of the sun, one exaggerated eyebrow rising in risque humor. "Um-hmm. More and more all the time."

Kal's laughing response was bright and open, and the warmth in Lex's chest expanded as a large, surprisingly soft-skinned hand reached for his wrist to tug him through the entrance of the open tent. "C'mon. The flag's up."

Lex followed as Kal led him towards a long table set up to the side, stacked with mountains of food. Kal's voice was warm and happy as he introduced Lex to some of the people lined up, waiting to select their breakfast. Lex noticed the initial wariness in the eyes that assessed him, and was shocked when the people quickly pushed suspicion aside to welcome him with a friendly smile, or a slap on the back.

Carrying their food to a roughly-hewn table, they sat down across from another on benches and dug in immediately. A low hum of approval escaped Lex's lips as he sampled the selection, and he arched an eyebrow in question as Kal observed him in amusement.

"So, what do you think?" Kal asked, gesturing casually at their surroundings.

"About breakfast?" Lex joked. "It's delicious."

Kal rolled his eyes at the teasing. "About the circus, the show. You're getting your very own behind-the-scenes tour, here."

Nodding in concession, Lex thought for moment before answering. "It's really...really nice," he murmured, reaching for his cup of coffee.

"You sound surprised."

Lex shrugged. "I am. I've never been to any place like this before. Everyone here is so...pleasant. They don't even know me, and they're still so relaxed and friendly. I'm not used to people just accepting me." Lex shook his head in bewilderment, running a palm back across his scalp in a gesture borne out of habit. "That's new."

His eyes gentle as he watched Lex's puzzled face, Kal explained, "What makes people different out there..." Kal flipped his thumb towards the entrance of the tent, "...makes them normal here." He tapped the top of the table with a gentle forefinger.

Reaching across with his left hand, Lex slid a finger over the back of the hand that was still poised over the table. Nestling inside the crook of Kal's bent thumb, he rubbed lightly. "What makes _you_ normal, Kal?"

Kal exhaled a smiling laugh. "Well..."

"Who do we have here, Kal?"

Lex and Kal jerked apart, turning their attention to the graying blond-haired man watching them. Carefully maneuvering around their table, he sat down on the bench next to Kal. A little wary, Lex held out his hand, smiling genuinely when it was accepted. "Lex Luthor."

Raised eyebrows, and an amused quirk to the left side of the man's mouth, transformed the older man's sun-lined face. "Jonathan Kent."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. You're...one of the owners, then?" Lex asked, turning to check back with Kal, who looked nervous. Confused, he leaned forward, stretching his arm back out again to touch his fingers to Kal's.

Jonathan nodded slowly. "Yes, I am." His eyes narrowed as he looked down at their entwined fingers, and his mouth twisted. "I'm also Kal's _father_."

Lex's fingers flexed, but did not loosen. The people seated around them had gone strangely silent, and Lex looked up at the curious faces. His blue-gray eyes shifted back to note Jonathan's gaze was fixed steadily upon Kal's face. "Your son is an incredible man, Mr. Kent." Lex said softly. "I've never met anyone quite like him."

Jonathan Kent's eyes were sharp and assessing as they flashed over to him. "He is indeed, one-of-a-kind. Somehow, I doubt you'd be surprised to find out you're not the first person to take notice of that."

Lex ruefully shook his head and chuckled, "No. I can't imagine anyone not seeing just how special Kal is."

"Clark."

Both men's heads spun to stare at the green eyes that watched them, open and earnest. Out of the corner of his eye, Lex caught an odd look passing between father and son, and wondered, as Jonathan seemed to nod and then shrug his shoulders in resignation.

Turning back to Lex, Kal's smile lit up the world around him. "Call me Clark."

Lex felt a sharp flare of tension at the implied trust, mysterious attraction heightened, and an erotic shiver ran down his back to coil with banked heat at the base of his spine. Looking directly into Kal's...no, Clark's anxious eyes, he nodded and his fingers telegraphed his thanks. "Clark, then."

Clark's face failed to conceal his relief and he beamed at his father before pulling Lex up from his seat. "Are you done eating?"

With a soft smile and a wink at the beautiful face above him, Lex nodded. "I guess so. Well, what now? What do you usually do after breakfast?"

As Clark walked backwards, tugging Lex after him, they emerged into the brightly lit back yard. "There's always something to do here, even when we're taking a break like now. Usually, I'll work with the flyers, but Chloe and I are working up some new effects. Maybe...would you like to watch for a while? I don't know how interesting it would be..."

Lex chuckled. "Of course I wouldn't mind watching you...Clark." He looked around a little enviously at the busy people, working around him in efficient movements, even as they chatted together easily. "Maybe there's something I can do to help around here."

Clark pulled gently on his arm, tugging him forward again. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't honestly know," Lex admitted with a laugh. "I just thought, as long as I'm here...maybe I could try out the life."

A wicked smile crossed Clark's face, and Lex felt his heart thud painfully against his ribs at the sight. "Okay. Let's go see what Gabe can fix up for you."

Lex trailed his tall companion through a maze of tents and booths, his eyes wandering in enjoyment down the smooth, powerful muscles of Clark's body as he strode along confidently in front of Lex. Unprepared for Clark's abrupt halt, Lex slammed into his broad back, his state of arousal instantly detectable based on Clark's choking gasp.

He waited as Clark turned around slowly, his surprise reflected in wide, sea-green eyes. Those same eyes slid down Lex's body to his crotch before moving back up leisurely. Clark leaned forward, his smiling lips a breath away from Lex's. "I think we'll save that for later," he whispered, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks, a lingering trace of shyness contradicting the husky need in his voice.

Moving back, Lex cleared his throat. Smirking, he reached down and adjusted himself deliberately, noting Clark's pupils expanding, tracking the move. "Yes, we will. But, until then..." At Clark's jerky nod towards a group of men, Lex followed him.

"Gabe," Clark called as they approached the men, "I've got you a new roustabout."

A friendly-looking blond man stepped toward them, holding out a welcoming hand to Lex. "I'm always happy to get new help. What did you have in mind?" His eyes flitted across Lex's body, frowning as he noticed the white, button-up shirt and tailored black trousers. "He's straight out of the star backs, Clark. I don't know what he's going to be able to do."

Clark's eyes widened guilelessly, and an irresistible plea spread across his face. "He's not the only first-of-May we've ever brought on. I'm sure you can find _something_ for him."

Gabe cocked his head to the side, shaking his head at the blatant manipulation with a quiet chuckle. "All right, Clark, we'll find something. Why don't you go get him a change of clothes?"

The broad smile on Clark's face brightened, flaring brilliantly as he turned back to Lex triumphantly. "Come on. You can borrow some of mine."

With a soft thank you and quick shake of Gabe's hand, Lex left with Clark. Looking up at Clark as they started back towards the motor home, his hand settled proprietarily in the center of Clark's back, he teased, "Is this just an excuse to get me out of my clothes?"

His eyes sparkling, Clark looked down at Lex and responded in good humor, "Would I really need an excuse?"

Lex raised his eyebrows playfully with a cheeky grin. "Probably not."

 

***

Chapter 5

***

 

Standing on the pedestal high overhead, Clark stopped to watch Lex moving beneath him, following behind the punk pusher in his borrowed clothing. The time-worn, faded jeans hung low on Lex's slimmer hips, and the soft fabric alternately concealed and then clung to Lex's long, leanly muscled legs. Clark's tightest, white t-shirt was a little loose across a sculpted chest and highlighted the strong biceps that Lex had kept hidden by tailored clothes. Lex was surprisingly lithe and strong, and he'd quickly impressed the men he was working around with his endurance and his quick wit.

Lex's laughter filtered up to Clark, and he grinned down at the man, happy when blue-gray eyes lifted for a moment to smile up at him before returning his attention to the instructions he was receiving on how to rag out the side poles and check the bale rings. Clark was especially pleased that Jonathan was taking the time to educate the newest member of his crew on the importance of making sure the tops were secure during uncertain weather, to avoid a blowdown. Lex was taking it all in and working well as a roustabout, but to Clark, Lex was beautiful and elegant, and he could easily see him joining the show as an artist.

"Clark!"

Shifting his attention, Clark looked at the flyer in the center of the tent, wearing the mechanic and dangling at the end of the mid-rope, his arms crossed in frustration. Sheepishly, Clark swung out to retrieve his neglected partner. Embarrassed, he offered a hasty apology. "Sorry, Justin."

Justin blew light-brown curls off his forehead and narrowed his eyes, flicking his gaze down once at the bald man Clark had been watching. "I've never seen your focus this off before. You're lucky it's me up here, and not one of the girls. At least I can lift myself back if I need to; they'd be just left hanging out there." His feet left the platform and he hovered in the air for a few seconds to demonstrate.

Clark winced. "Sorry. I'll block him out. I'm just...he asked if he could stick around today, and it's really nice to have him here." He shrugged. "I like him. A lot."

"I can tell, big guy." Justin teased. "And, from the way he keeps sneaking glances up here, I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. But, then again...based on what Chloe told me, I think that was pretty obvious _before_ today. You did kind of surprise us all, though. You've been all about the jills before now, a definite lady's man."

Flushing a bright pink, Clark ducked his head shyly. "He's different, really something special...and he's one of us. I...I told him to call me Clark at breakfast."

A happy, warm smile brightened Justin's face, making his eyes gleam. "So, you're keeping him, then?"

Clark's delighted laughter was loud, echoing around the tent. He looked down to see Lex looking up at him, and he reached up for the trapeze bar, gripping it between his hands and stepping up to the edge of the platform. "I'm going to try."

With a leap, he launched himself into the air, and flew.

\---------------------------------

Lex watched Clark throughout the day. The younger man was incredible, not only in his strength and talent, which was considerable, but in his demeanor. He was constantly helping, reaching out to grab a guy wire, steady a platform, or to help carry a load of boxes. _BIG_ boxes.

It was obvious that everyone in the circus adored him, and that Clark was happy in the many roles he played there. Lex felt a wave of envy for the comfort and pleasure that was so easy here in this environment, and wondered if there was a place for someone like him in such a world. He found, with a pang, that he hoped there was.

\------------------

"I know that I confirmed he was in Smallville on that day, and that he lost all his hair because of it, but are you sure he's _changed_?" Waiting for an answer to her question, Chloe handed Clark a black, velvet eggbag and a bright-blue, silk handkerchief from the small table on the platform. "Last year you thought that girl, Lana, was one, until you figured out it was her necklace that was affecting you, not her. That did _not_ go well at all."

Waving the silk with a flourish, Clark stuffed it into the bag he was holding, and then turned the bag inside out to demonstrate that it was empty. "Yeah, and I paid for that mistake this year. Her boyfriend remembered what happened, and hung the damn thing around my neck, and then hung _me_ up on that cross." Tapping the bag with a thin black wand he produced from nowhere, Clark reached inside the bag and began to pull out a long string of bright silks, all tied together. "It was a good thing Lex found me. I was really having a hard time breathing, Chloe. I was getting scared."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she accepted the bag and twenty-foot length of silks from Clark and placed them back on the table. "Well, it never would have happened if you'd hadn't made him so freaking jealous. Why you thought seducing her in a graveyard was the way to find out if she was a mutant..."

"Come on, I was trying to find out if she really heard dead people, or if she just talked to them without them talking back. Yeah, yeah, I've heard enough about that. I learned my lesson, didn't I?" Clark shrugged as he practiced his charlier cut, and riffled the cards he was holding. "What can I say, I was young and foolish."

Crossing her arms over her generous cleavage, Chloe frowned at her friend. "And one year later you're what...old and intelligent?" When he stuck his tongue out at her, she laughed. "I rest my case, you idiot. Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt, Clark."

Gathering her up in a gentle hug, Clark kissed her cheek before releasing her. "I'll be all right, Chloe, I promise. Thanks for caring." Stepping back, he cut his eyes at her and grinned. "So, shall we see if you can handle lifting me?"

. . .

 

Dinnertime finally rolled around, just as the sun was setting into a sky filled with purples and rich orange tones. Lex's muscles were warm and tight, mildly achy beneath the damp fabric of his shirt, and he smiled. He felt like he'd really accomplished something today, and there was a huge satisfaction in that. Lex had enjoyed himself, working with the roustabouts, and other people around him, and just being near Clark.

He felt himself light up inside as Clark walked towards him, refreshingly beautiful in the dimming daylight.

"You did really great today, Lex. It was wonderful having you here," Clark said, smiling at Lex as he reached out to slide a hand across Lex's lower back, directing him through the cookhouse's entrance and to the table where they'd shared breakfast. He studied Lex's face carefully, and then nodded. "You look like you're about ready to drop. Why don't you sit down, and I'll grab you a plate."

Lex murmured a soft thanks and slid onto the bench. It was only a few minutes before Clark rejoined him, carrying two fragrant, steaming plates of food. Placing one down in front of Lex, he took the seat opposite him, mirroring the morning's positions. Looking down at his heavily loaded plate, Lex smiled gratefully at Clark before lifting his fork and starting to eat.

They chatted about their day, Lex teasing Clark about his strength, and laughing about the others urging him to charge Clark for the dents in the Porsche from hitting Clark on the bridge. Clark colored a little at the joke, and then a pleasant quiet fell between them as they ate.

Lex felt himself drifting off, jerking his head up as he found it suddenly very near his plate. A soft chuckle grabbed his attention, and he looked up to see Clark looking at him fondly, something unreadable in his deep, green eyes. He stood up and came around the table to stand next to Lex. "Come on, Lex. We'd better call it a night. You're about to pass out."

"I don't think I should drive like this, Clark." Lex admitted. "Maybe, I could just take a quick nap...grab a few minutes in the car before I head back to the motel."

Clark shook his head and reached down for Lex's hand. "I think I have a better idea." He pulled Lex up alongside him, and they walked together back to Clark's motor home. Lex stole sideways glances at Clark, appreciating the way the shadows of early evening played over Clark's stunningly perfect features. They entered the waiting vehicle, and Clark shut the door firmly behind them.

"Why don't you go grab a hot shower?" Clark suggested, pulling a clean towel down from a cupboard and handing it to Lex. He pushed Lex towards the bathroom, chuckling at the groggy response. "Just remember it's a small tank on the water heater."

Lex turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. _'If Dad could see me now,'_ he thought with a silent laugh. Smudges of dirt and sweat marred the skin of his face, and his eyes were weary, but happy.

He stepped into the spray, moaning softly as the heated water ran over his tired body. He heard a knock on the door, and called out for Clark to enter.

He peeked out from behind the shower curtain to see Clark standing in a cloud of steam, his cheeks a brilliant pink. He held out a brand new bar of soap to Lex. "I...thought you might like this. It's fragrance free. I didn't know if you had sensitive skin or anything like that. I just use whatever, but for you..." Clark broke off, embarrassed, and Lex smiled.

"Thank you." He took the bar from Clark, brushing his fingers against Clark's palm, and grinned as he saw Clark tremble. He raised an eyebrow and looked towards the still-open door. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Oh! Well...enjoy your shower. I'll just...leave you alone so you can finish." Clark stumbled out of the bathroom, his eyes everywhere but on Lex, and after the door closed behind him, Lex heard a small thud, and pictured Clark banging his head against the flimsy wood.

He couldn't stop the snicker that escaped him, and finished his shower humming a tune he'd heard one of the other roustabouts singing.

\-----------------------------

Pushing open the bathroom door, releasing a cloud of steam, Lex stepped out into the main area. Clutching his towel closed around his waist, Lex moved towards the bedroom in the back, and greeted Clark, already lying out on the bed in a pair of flannel bottoms. "Hi. I'm done."

Clark jumped up, his eyes sliding over Lex's body. Lex heard the hiss of breath that escaped Clark's full, lush lips and grinned. "Hey, Lex." Clark pointed to a pull-out bed that rolled out from beneath his own bed and blushed. "I...um...I thought that I'd take this, and you could use my bed."

Lex walked over to the pull-out and dropped down on it, rolling onto his stomach. "I'm pretty happy right here."

Sighing quietly, Clark laid back down.

Lex shifted, reaching down to pull the sheet up his legs, and gasped at the twinge of pain in his back and thighs.

"What? Lex, what's wrong?"

"I'm just sore, Clark; it's okay." Lex said. "I work out pretty regularly, but not using these muscles like I did today. It's okay, I'll get used to it. I'll be fine tomorrow."

He watched Clark bite the inside of his cheek before a small frown twisted the side of his mouth. Suppressing the urge to kiss it away, Lex shut his eyes and attempted to make himself comfortable. As much as he wanted Clark, he would wait for him to be sure about his newfound attraction to men. He'd rather keep the friendship that was growing between them, and avoid the dissatisfaction that he was left with after casual sex. He wasn't interested in acquiring another fuck buddy. He'd had enough of those in the past.

A large, warm hand on his back surprised him, and he opened his eyes to see Clark smiling down at him. "Hey, you." Grinning, Clark held up a slender bottle of oil. "You interested?"

Rejecting the first thought that passed through his overtired brain, and reminding himself of his earlier resolution, Lex laughed. "What did you have in mind, Clark?"

"It's jojoba. Supposed to be very good for massaging tired muscles." Thick, dark eyebrows waggled as Clark tempted him, sliding down off the bed to straddle Lex's hips. "I've been told that I've got really good hands."

"I don't doubt that at all, Clark," Lex whispered, resigning himself to his fate. He watched over his shoulder as Clark uncapped the bottle and poured a small handful of oil into his broad palm.

Clark rubbed his hands together to warm the oil, and placed his hands on the small of Lex's back, kneading gently with the heels of his palms. Switching techniques, his fingers pressed in tiny circles, working outwards across his back and sides, and finally his taut buttocks and upper thighs. "How's that?"

"It's...fucking...fabulous," Lex mumbled, shifting his hips against the mattress beneath him. Clever hands continued to travel over his body, working the sore muscles, and turning them fluid and warm. "Feels...so...good, Clark."

A soft sigh brushed over the back of his neck as Clark leaned over him to work on a shoulder. "Your skin is like silk, Lex. My hands just glide over it." There was a long pause, heated words whispered above him, and Lex had to strain to hear them. "I love the way you feel. I could touch you...forever."

Groaning, Lex pushed up onto his elbows, and rolled onto his back, reaching out to grasp Clark's arms and keep him close over him. "I wouldn't mind that at all, Clark. I like you touching me." One look into Clark's desire-darkened eyes and he sighed. "Kiss me."

Easing himself down carefully, his eyes fixed on Lex's, Clark took the offered mouth with soft brushes and licks. He sucked gently at Lex's lips, his teeth grazing them with tiny nibbles. Lex responded by opening his mouth and running his tongue over Clark's lips, breathing in his soft gasp. Sliding a hand up and across Clark's shoulder, he ran his fingers up Clark's neck and settled them in the thick, soft hair. He moved deep inside Clark's mouth, tasting the spice of their earlier meal, and finding a flavor that was all Clark, and he hummed in satisfaction.

The sound seemed to break something in Clark, and his eyes slid shut as he pushed down, moving to lay his body down over Lex's. Clark pulled his face back, panting softly against Lex's open mouth. "Lex? Is this okay?"

"God, yes. Don't stop, Clark." Lex pushed his head up, taking control of Clark's mouth. His fingers slid through Clark's hair like water, and one hand slid to his own waist to tug open the towel. He felt his erection lengthen, harden even further in the open air, brushing up against the soft flannel of Clark's pajama bottoms. His hand grasped frantically at the waist of Clark's pants, pulling them down over Clark's hips, freeing his sizable length. They slid against each other, drawing a harsh breath, a hiss from both of them.

Clark's movements were erratic as he moved his legs, shoving the pants down his calves, and over his feet, to fall on the floor.

"Touch me, Clark."

"Where?"

Lex groaned. "Anywhere. I want your hands. _On_ me. Just touch me."

Clark leaned back, slipping his legs between Lex's thighs carefully. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of oil, pouring a large amount into his hands. He massaged his hands together, sliding the oil between his fingers, ignoring the fat drops of oil that slid down his wrists. Positioning his slippery hands, he pressed them against Lex's stomach, moving in no set pattern. His hands explored, a thumb sliding into the recess of Lex's navel and then slipping back out. Fingers grazed across skin towards Lex's chest, reaching sensitive nipples. Grasping the tender nipples between the inside of his fingers, Clark closed and opened his hands in a slow tease. "You're so beautiful, Lex."

Lex tried to speak, finding his voice broken and choked. He turned his head to the side, away, feeling emotion filling him beyond what he thought he could take. Just seeing Clark worship him like this...the look in his eyes...it was beyond anything he'd thought he was capable of having.

Clark's unbelievable hands were moving down, sliding across his stomach, moving through the trails of oil, towards his hips. A brief pause made him look up, and he saw Clark pouring even more oil into his hand. He protested weakly, "You're going to kill me. This is so good, Clark. I can't take it."

"You can take it, Lex," Clark whispered. His slick hands eased back onto to Lex's flesh, closing around the base of his need and sliding up. The movements were wet, and slow, and hot, and Lex jerked up into Clark's hands with a growl.

"Fuck, Clark. I want you."

Clark's voice rumbled deep in his chest, his eyes glancing from his hands, still moving steadily, to Lex's flushed face. "You have me."

"Fuck me, Clark. I want you inside me." Lex threw back his head with his eyes squeezed shut. "Please. Please, get inside."

A breeze, Clark's hands went missing then returned in a heartbeat. Lex felt slick fingers move over his sac, and down along the tender skin there. A finger slid over his hole, feeling him gently, circling, and he pushed against it.

"In." His voice was husky and desperate, and he didn't care. "Clark."

The finger slid inside, and he forced his eyes open so he could see Clark's face as his finger moved in deeper, twisting and pushing. "More."

The finger eased out, only to be joined by another as Clark slid them back inside. Lex hissed out a breath, smiling up at Clark when the younger man hesitated. "It's okay, I like it. Do you like the way I feel? That's going to surround you in a minute. I'm going to be all over you, pulling you in."

Clark's hand pushed up, filling him further, as Clark leaned down and captured his mouth in a breath-stealing kiss. He was gasping as Clark pulled his hand back to add a third finger, carefully, slowly easing them inside in a twisting glide.

"You're so smooth," Clark murmured, his voice breaking. "So close around me. So different from..."

Not eager to hear about any others before him, Lex twitched and then gasped as Clark twisted his fingers inside of him, easing out and stretching him carefully. "I'm ready for you, Clark."

Tearing open a foil packet, Clark extracted a condom and quickly slid it on. Looking into Lex's face, he paused. "What...how should I?"

Lex pulled up his legs, holding his knees as he smiled in welcome. He watched Clark pour more oil into his hand and smooth it out over his gloved cock. He licked his lips, and let his eyes fall shut for a moment as Clark lined himself up. "Slowly...push inside. Just a little, get in. Come on, beautiful."

Clark held himself in his hand, and pushed carefully, gasping as Lex's body finally relaxed enough to allow him entrance. He paused, waiting for Lex's signal to continue.

Lex opened his eyes, marveling at Clark's flushed face, and the sharp pain/pleasure of Clark inside of him. "More, Clark."

The push was slow and incredible. Clark was thick, and opening him wide, and he groaned with the burn and the ache. Clark stopped, fighting for control, and Lex gritted his teeth with impatience. He wound his legs around Clark's waist, digging his heels into Clark's firm ass, and pushed. The fill was immediate, and shocking, and Lex felt the spark flare deep inside of him, surprised at the burn of his oncoming orgasm.

"Oh, god, Clark, hurry. Fuck me now. I'm going to come."

He watched Clark moving above him, loving the way his lips flared open as he panted, the sweat-damp curls that framed his face and neck. The passion in his green eyes hid away behind long lashes and then flared as they snapped open, wide and wild. Clark was thrusting hard, pushing the wave of heat through Lex's body; his large, slick hand jerking hard on his cock throwing him over the edge into a silent oblivion. He spurted across his stomach, and as Clark moved, inside and out, thick, creamy drops squeezed over the tops of Clark's fingers.

Clark's hand slid in the come, moving over Lex's stomach to the side of the bed, and gripped in the sheet. Clark jerked forward, hard, and came with a choked whimper, his body shaking as he collapsed over Lex's body, catching himself before he crushed the smaller man.

Gently, carefully, Clark eased himself over and onto his side, and pulled Lex towards him, spooning him.

"You know," Lex muttered, a grudging laugh in his voice, "I just showered."

Clark nodded sleepily against his neck. "Oops."

Lex fell asleep grinning.

 

***

Chapter 6

***

 

A thud and a low mutter through thin, metal walls woke Lex, well before the thin rays of the approaching dawn could. He lay still, disoriented, blinking away the last of his dreams as he attempted to remember when, and where, he'd fallen asleep. The warmth of another body next to him penetrated, a soft purr that barely avoided the label of snoring, were signs that he hadn't retired alone. As the mists of sleep gradually cleared, the sweet memory of Clark, and their heated encounter, returned.

Rolling over carefully, he propped his head up with an elbow and surveyed his young host, still lost in dreams. A mild twinge along his spine reminded Lex of the previous day's efforts, his body's facility for healing having taken care of the majority of his aches overnight. His brow furrowed as he realized they were both on Clark's bed, not the pullout, the oil and come from the night before gone, his skin clean and dry.

The unexpected changes were enough to make Lex doubt his recall of the circumstances, only his body's insistent memory of penetration providing needed proof. Deciding that Clark must have kindly taken care of him while passed out from exhaustion, Lex shifted and stretched his legs gently, bringing the satisfying ache back, and he relaxed into remembrance of the past night's pleasures.

Suddenly stiffening, he recalled how easily he'd lost control and had let the heat of the moment take over, even after he'd so emphatically insisted to himself that he would take things slowly with Clark. Not only had he ended up in bed with him, but he'd also let...no, begged...Clark to fuck him, something he'd allowed very rarely in the past. He was the one who controlled his encounters, decided who and when, and he allowed no one to take advantage of him. He'd fought his father's control too many years to submit to anyone.

Lex wished that he could plead exhaustion for his lowered resistance, but the truth was that he'd wanted Clark, his body...and more. When Clark had made it clear that he returned Lex's interest, all rational thought had fled. Having his body worshipped, when in the past it had been mocked for its differences, or coveted simply because of his name or his family's money, was a heady wine, one that he'd gulped down greedily, demanding more.

Now, Lex feared that he'd traded a chance for friendship, perhaps a place to belong, for a night of sex, and that price was higher than he'd ever wanted to pay. Clark had made it clear he'd never been interested in men before, and Lex hoped he wouldn't regret allowing Clark to explore the new experience with him. Clark seemed to be just as he'd first appeared, kind, gentle, and eager to please, with no hidden agendas. If so, then Lex would need to be careful, and not pull away without reason, not jeopardize his chances with foolish pride or irrational fear.

Resolved to try to make the best of what time he had left, Lex shifted a little closer. Head turned away from Lex, Clark's golden back rose above the white sheets that had drifted like snow and gathered at his trim waist. The ridges of his spine, cradled by broad pads of muscle, tempted Lex, almost as much as the ebony waves that lay tangled on the pillow. His hand hovered, torn between the two, reluctant to disturb, aching to caress. Finally, it descended and buried itself in dark silk, pale fingers combing out tempting curls.

"Mmmm...Lex... nice." Stretching like a giant cat, Clark's purr roused into a deep rumble of satisfaction as he rolled over to face Lex. Sleepy, green eyes blinked lazily as a pink tongue moistened full lips. "It's too early to wake up yet. C'mere." Shifting closer, Clark dragged Lex into him, tucking his head under a black-stubbled chin to rest on a broad, muscular shoulder. Chuckling, Lex resigned himself to his new role of life-sized teddy bear, and closed his eyes, happy to listen to Clark's heartbeat, and drift. There would be time enough to worry, later.

. . .

 

"Why do you put on a fake beard when you perform?"

They were still lying in bed, becoming a little more alert as the sounds of the waking lot began to intrude. Clark's hands swept lazily over Lex's back and sides, flexing carefully on the hips that had been shifted atop his, both grinding and rubbing slowly, both savoring the languid arousal flickering just beneath their skin.

Clark shrugged. "Makes me look older, puts the effects over better to the audience. I'm still new at it, so it helps."

Propped up on his elbows, kissing lightly along Clark's brow line, and watching the butterfly touches make Clark smile, Lex prompted for an explanation. "I don't think I understand how that works."

A large, warm palm caressed the smooth skin at the back of Lex's head, sending a shiver of pleasure down his back. "Well, if you put a kid up and they do okay, then the house is impressed, but if they screw it up, then the audience thinks the show ripped them off by using an artist before they were ready. If an older performer brodies, then they're more forgiving."

Lex shook his head, still puzzled. "So how old is old enough? I mean if someone in their early twenties..."

A bark of laughter interrupted him. "Wait a minute. How old do you think I am, Lex?"

The question produced a feeling of dread, roiling in the pit of Lex's stomach. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned, "Oh, my God, please tell me you're not underage, Clark."

Grasping his chin, Clark tipped Lex's head back up, his green eyes twinkling in amusement. "No, it's not that bad, Lex. I'm eighteen. You don't have to worry about my dad pulling out a shotgun." His mouth quirked and an eyebrow rose. "I'm assuming, based on your panicked response, that you're over eighteen, too?"

Closing his eyes in relief, Lex nodded. "Twenty-two, although I think I aged another five years just now."

Thrusting up, Clark shook his head, disagreeing. "You don't feel at all _old_ to me. I think you're just right for me. I think I'll keep you."

Frowning, Lex resisted being pulled down into a kiss. "We really don't know very much about each other, do we?" His attempt to roll off Clark was unsuccessful as firm, yet gentle hands held him in place. "Clark, about last night..."

"Last night was incredible. I'm very interested in a repeat engagement." Clark's large, warm hands flexed and massaged Lex's increasingly tighter muscles.

"Listen, I'd told myself I wasn't going to just fall into bed with you, and then...the thing is, I don't normally do that, lose control and beg someone to fuck me. I've always been in charge, and this...disturbs me a little."

The muscles below him hardened, and the amusement in Clark's eyes faded. "Did I do something wrong?"

Afraid that he'd hurt him without meaning to, Lex gave him the kiss he'd wanted earlier, a quick one before he continued. "No, you were...the best...and I guess I'm afraid I've screwed things up by taking it too fast. For me _and_ for you."

"Well, I guess that explains the frightened bunny routine earlier."

Lex spluttered protest made Clark's eyes crinkle up in good humor. "Frightened...bunny? I'm not some small, furry creature you pet to make it feel better." Again, Clark's hands prevented his escape.

"No, you're definitely not furry, and I like that, a lot. You did, however, wake me up with your breathing and heart going a mile a minute." A hand slid slowly along Lex's rigid spine, pressing him to relax. "You were panicking, Lex."

"You were awake? But..."

"I also wanted to sleep longer and not wake up to find you gone, so the easiest thing was to just grab you and not let go." The confident grin slipped a little. "Do you really _want_ me to let you go, Lex?"

Shaking his head slowly as he studied Clark's face, Lex reassured him. "No, I don't want to go. I just don't want to find out I'm someone...convenient, to enjoy while you're here, experiment with." Brushing Clark's hair back with one hand, his mouth twisted in a reluctant smile. "I think, maybe, I might want more, and I'm not sure how to make that work. I have to be honest; this is not how I am, normally."

Searching for the right words, Lex shrugged. "I usually have _everything_ mapped out completely, and I know exactly what I'm going to do and the expected result." His lips thinned as he made it clear what he wanted. "I know there's no guarantee that whatever this is, is going to work out, but if all you wanted was a quick fuck, and you're thinking this is going to end when you leave, then..."

Clark's lips muffled Lex's words until he silenced and then kissed Clark back hungrily, the heat rising again between them. Drawing back slowly with a final lick across kiss-swollen lips, Clark shook his head in emphatic denial of Lex's concern. "You know my _name_, Lex. You've met some of my family, and I want you to meet them all. You've slept in my bed. I...don't _do_ that. _Ever._"

Holding on a little tighter, Clark searched Lex's eyes, his words intense. "Yes, the fact that you're a man is different, but as far as just being an experiment, I don't feel like I want to get up and go try this with any other man I've met. Just you. If I ever act unsure, it's because I'm afraid I'm going to get it wrong, not because I don't want you."

Another quick kiss and Clark continued. "I'm no innocent, Lex. You don't live this close to people, day-in and day-out, and not learn about sex, and the possible combinations, from an early age. I'm also not celibate, and I've had my share of town girls in the back seats of cars and behind tents since I lost my virginity about three years back." He grinned at the look on Lex's face. "Let's just say I was an early bloomer, and I've had a lot of opportunities. I've also been careful, so you don't need to worry about catching anything from me."

When Lex shifted impatiently, Clark held him a little closer, his smile warming. "Hey, I'm trying to explain that I want more, too. Ever since I met you, I've felt something, like you _belong_ here, that you're one of us." He nipped Lex's chin. "When we move on, we take the best with us and leave the rest behind, and you?" His green eyes lit up and his smile widened. "You're the best I've ever had."

Clark's grin was irresistible, and a shift of his body informed Lex that his interest had not abated as they talked. As they slid against each other, Lex was shocked at how quickly his need returned to a fever pitch as he felt Clark's heat. "So, ask me questions, Lex. Find out more about me, about how we live. There's nothing in the rules that says we can't have fun while we're at it, is there?"

Conceding the point with a laugh, and willing to try Clark's methods, Lex returned to a much-earlier question. "Why don't you just grow a beard?" Lex's fingertips tested the velvety scrape of Clark's chin, the dark stubble surprisingly softer than he expected. "Wouldn't it be easier than shaving everyday, and then sticking on a fake one when you perform?"

Lifting Lex with shocking ease, Clark adjusted his position to allow a closer glide before shaking his head in reply, his answer interrupted by the occasional soft moan. "I want to be able to go into towns and talk to people, not as performer, as me, but not me...as a version of Kal. Sometimes I need to be able to...hide...oh, fuck...Lex...you feel so good..."

The flicker burst into flame, their movements more urgent, need overwhelming words, thoughts, and even breath. Clark curled up to take Lex's mouth, tongue and lips claiming dominion, conquering, and then surrendering in turn. Nipping along Clark's jaw and down his neck, Lex suckled a bright sign of possession where it joined his shoulder as Clark groaned his acquiescence. Drawing back, Lex surveyed his handiwork and discontented by its transient nature, returned to worry the skin with his teeth. A hoarse shout, one barely muffled by Clark's fist, signaled Clark's fall into completion. Feeling the slick heat, Lex joined him, biting down hard, and the bright pain brought Clark's hips up in a stuttered jerk.

Collapsing, enfolding, they lay breathing, content.

. . .

 

Clark's stretch tumbled Lex to the side, both chuckling at the sound made when their sticky skin separated. "I'm starved," Clark declared and his stomach immediately supported the claim with a noisy growl. Checking his watch, he nodded. "Flag's been up for an hour, at least. We should get going before all the good stuff's gone." His head cocked as if to listen and then a wide smile appeared. "Mom's back!"

Brow furrowed in consternation at the mention of his lover's mother while they were both still naked, Lex sat up abruptly. "She's here?"

Clark rolled out of bed, chortling at the thought. "No, not here, just back on the lot." Reaching out a hand, he pulled Lex up and shoved him towards the tiny bathroom with a quick kiss. "Hurry up. I want her to meet you!"

A little worried, Lex rushed through his shower. He pulled on his borrowed clothing quickly, while Clark shaved and used the last of the hot water for a rapid cleanup. Lex wondered if mother's intuition would be able to detect just how they'd spent the last eight hours or so, and hoped otherwise. That wasn't exactly the kind of impression that he wanted to make, if he was going to stay around any longer. He ran the imaginary introduction through his head.

_"I'm very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Kent. I'm Lex Luthor, and I'm fucking your son, or rather he's fucking me, after meeting him on a bridge two and a half days ago, and almost killing him, of course."_

He groaned. Right, that would go over well. He'd be accepted as part of the family in no time.

 

***

Chapter 7

***

 

"Hey, Lex, the cookhouse's this way." Clark stopped when Lex veered off to the right, heading for the parking area.

Lex held up his cell phone. "I just want to put this on the charger so I don't forget." Opening the door, Lex reached in and attached the phone to the charger, then halted, struck by a thought. Closing the door, he went to the trunk and pulled out his jacket, gesturing to Clark to join him. As Clark approached, he rummaged in a pocket. "Here, I forgot to give this back to you the other night."

When Lex handed over the necklace he'd retrieved from the ground beneath the cross, the gem flared green and Clark staggered. He backed away, putting up a hand to ward off the piece of jewelry. "Lex, can you put that back in the trunk? It makes me sick."

Concerned by Clark's reaction, Lex immediately did as he asked, and returned his jacket and the necklace to the trunk, closing it quickly. "What happened? If it makes you sick, why were you wearing it?"

Looking much healthier with a metal barrier between him and the green stone, Clark protested, "Not by choice. It's not mine. It belongs to that girl, the one I told you about, the one in town. Her boyfriend slung it around my neck and said that was as close as I was ever going to get to her." He started walking back into the lot, headed for the cookhouse, Lex at his side. "I guess I should try to get it back to her. She told me her aunt had it made for her out of a piece of the meteorite that crushed her parents."

Lex looked at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

Frowning, Clark shook his head. "No, I'm not. She said something weird like beauty out of evil...or...I don't remember. It didn't make much sense to me at the time."

"I agree, it does sound strange. But, if the rock hurts you, why were you wandering around Smallville, and taking the chance you might run across it?"

Biting his lip, Clark glanced over at Lex whose face displayed baffled dismay. "It's kind of a long story. Let's have breakfast, and then I'll explain." His face brightened just as they ducked inside the tent. "Besides, you have to meet my mom, remember?"

. . .

 

"So, Lex, my husband told me you were working on his crew yesterday."

Lex felt as if no concealment was possible from the sharp gaze the red-haired woman leveled on him. He shifted uneasily in his seat next to Clark, the accidental graze against Clark's warm, solid thigh only adding another level to his anxiety. "Yes, ma'am, that's right. Mr. Kent was kind enough to let me join them. I found it very interesting."

A delicately arched brow rose. "_Interesting_. I see. Well, I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you myself. I was finishing up some booking and licensing agreements in Oklahoma. That's all right, though. We have some time to get to know each other now." She took a sip of her coffee and looked between Lex and her son. "I'll be honest. I'm wondering why you're here, Lex. It does seem a little odd to have one of the Luthors of Metropolis hanging around the back lot of a circus."

Lex straightened up in his seat and replied carefully, "Clark saw that I was interested, and was kind enough to offer me the opportunity to see what it was like working on the show."

Clark set down his fork and pushed his plate away, breakfast no longer appealing in the tense atmosphere. "Lex was in Smallville when the meteorites came, Mom."

She gave a short nod. "I'm aware of that. That still doesn't explain why someone, who has a future as the head of a multi-million dollar corporation, is working as a roustabout as well as sleeping with my son. Naturally, I'm more than a little concerned that Clark is being advantage of by someone who is just slumming for a few days after graduation."

"Mom!"

Lex jerked back in surprise at the quiet accusation, his eyes darting to Clark's face to gauge his reaction. He began to rise as he protested, "Mrs. Kent, I can assure you that I wouldn't...it's...not like that."

Setting her coffee mug down, she pinned Lex to his seat with her flinty stare. "Then why don't you explain to me how it is, Lex. You see, I didn't grow up on the show. Circus folk mind their own business, and rarely ask questions about people's pasts or their reasons for taking up the life. _I_was raised by a lawyer, and I _do_ want to know where people came from, and why they're trying to join my family." The wave of her hand made it clear she considered everyone in the immediate area part of that family.

Appreciating her position and respecting her strength, Lex placed a gentling hand on Clark's arm when he felt him prepare to leap to his defense, a move not missed by his mother. "That's a reasonable question, Mrs. Kent. To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself." An aborted movement and small hurt sound from Clark called Lex's eyes to his distressed face, and his next words were addressed directly to Clark, not his mother. "I may not know _why_ I'm here, but I do know that I want to be. From the first time I saw you, there was something I can't describe, a connection, even though we hadn't even met." He squeezed Clark's arm. "I didn't understand what it was, so I followed the show to see if it was still there, and it was, and all I knew then was that I needed to meet you and find out more."

Turning back to Clark's mother, Lex's words were earnest, asking for understanding from the woman who could end his time with Clark before it had truly started. "Even though I may not be sure how long I'll be here, I can assure you I'm not trying to take advantage of Clark's generous nature. I just want a chance to find out if there's more for me here."

Clark turned pleading eyes on his mother, and after a moment spent searching his open face, she sighed deeply. "I'm afraid, Lex, that you may end up being the one taken advantage of. My son has quite a knack for getting whatever he wants." She nodded and stood up, the two young men rising with her. "Clark has lived on his own since he bought his motorhome with money he earned working on the show. He's old enough to make his own choices, and take care of himself." She reached out and cradled her son's face in her hand. "Clark knows that everyone here will step in to protect him, if need be." She patted his cheek as she pulled her hand back. "Just be careful, sweetheart." She turned to Lex. "You, too."

Lex ducked his head. "I will, and I promise I'll do my best not to hurt _anyone_ while I'm here, Mrs. Kent."

She lifted his chin to look steadily into his eyes. "Call me Martha. Welcome to the show, Lex." She turned to Clark. "Has he met Chloe yet?"

Clark shook his head. "No, he was working with the crew all day yesterday and Chloe was busy, but I was planning on having him meet the others today after we get back from town. We have to run a few errands."

Martha nodded. "Good. I'll let Chloe handle things, then. I have to get over to the sixteen wagon and get caught up on the route book. Gabe is waiting for me. I'll see you at dinner." With a wave, she was gone, leaving Lex looking after her in awe.

Clark squeezed his hand. "You okay?"

Lex nodded his head slowly, his eyes still following the head of red hair as it left the cookhouse. "Yeah." He blinked. "She's...amazing."

Grinning, Clark pulled him towards the exit. "I know, and she likes you. I can tell."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Lex let Clark lead him outside into the fresh morning air. "I'm not quite as sure, Clark. Somehow, it feels like I'm going through a series of tests, like I need to prove I'm...worthy. Yesterday, your father and the crew, today, your mother and Chloe and the rest of..."

Stopping, Clark held Lex's shoulders in his strong hands and waited for him to look up into his eyes. "I can see where you might get that idea, and it's not really far off from the truth. Just remember, I _know_ that you can belong here, and the others will see that in no time. OK?"

Lex shook his head ruefully. "I don't understand how you do it, Clark, but I think you could convince me that the sun was red and rose in the west." He pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "C'mon, we have a necklace to return before I rejoin the crew."

As they walked across the lot to the dusty, dented Porsche, several people greeted them with smiles and waves, leaving Lex the impression that he was being included. Unlocking the car doors with a chirp, he was climbing in when he heard the musical tones of 'March of the Drones' playing on his cell phone. He glared scornfully at the caller ID before flipping open the phone.

" Dominic. To what do I owe the _pleasure_?"

"Lex." The all-too-familiar, thickly accented voice of Dominic Senatori boomed through the ear piece. "Your father is concerned. We wanted to make sure you were...all right."

The sound of Lex's laughter was short and brittle in the crisp morning air. "That's why _you're_ calling, I'm sure."

"Your father is a busy man, Lex, as you well know. Perhaps, you've had enough time away to recognize the frivolous nature of your 'break'? It's time to come home now, Lex. Lionel is quite insistent."

Lex's eyes shot over to Clark, waiting with only mild curiosity in his patient face. His mouth twitched into a half-smile as he informed the caller of his decision. "I'm not coming back yet, Dominic. You'll have to give Dad my apologies."

"I don't think you've thought this all the way through, Lex. You won't survive in the wilds for very long without your father's support."

"I'm terrified," gritted Lex, his teeth bared in a feral grin, "Are you even capable of independent thought, Dominic? I'm staying. Tell Dad he'll have to be patient." He snapped the phone shut and the grin he turned on Clark was much softer and a little apologetic. "Hey, I'm sorry about that."

"Not a problem," Clark replied, visibly relieved by what he'd overheard. He frowned at Lex's phone as it began to ring again. Lex depressed the on/off switch, and slipped the phone into his pocket. Clark looked up into Lex's face, a question in his eyes.

"Just my father. Nothing important." Sliding the keys into the ignition, he flipped a thumb at the dust-filmed windshield. "So, are we ready to head into town now, or not?"

Recognizing Lex's need to return to his former good mood, Clark nodded with a grin. "Yeah. Gabe wants me to pick up a few things and you...need some clothes."

Lex arched a pale, amber brow, looking over at Clark with a smirk. "You have a problem with me being in your pants, Clark?"

Chuckling softly, Clark leaned forward and bestowed a quick kiss on tempting lips. "No, I don't. I definitely enjoy having any part of you I can get in my clothing. But you did mention that they were a little big on you, and I know you'll want some stuff of your own."

Nodding, Lex turned on the car, but the sound of the engine did little to drown out their laughter. "I do. As great as everyone has been with me, I'm not sure they'd fully appreciate the impromptu Lex Luthor Strip Show they're sure to see when my pants fall off while I'm working."

"Mmmm. I'd have to say I'd rather keep that turn in the back tent as my own private lap dance." Green eyes sparkled mischievously at Lex, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as Clark licked his lips. Clark reached over and slid his hand over Lex's, helping him shift into gear. Restraining himself from crawling over the console, and into Clark's lap, Lex bit his lip and smiled in return. A throaty rumble, and a spurt of gravel from under spinning tires, and they were off on their mission.

 

***

Chapter 8

***

 

Green rows of corn flickered by unnoticed as Lex shot quick glances at his passenger. "I haven't forgotten that you still owe me an explanation of why you go wandering around Smallville if the meteor rock hurts you."

With a resolute nod, Clark watched the road ahead as he began. "That first day, I told you that people who suffered because of their differences were accepted as normal in the show."

"Right, when I was surprised at how friendly everyone was to a stranger."

"Well, a lot of the differences we deal with were caused by the meteor rock. It changes people, animals, even plants. Not everyone in Smallville was affected, and not all the changes happened the day they fell. Some of the people handle the changes without any problems, and others..." Clark's lips compressed and he shook his head, absently tracing the long line that bisected his palm with a fingertip. "Every year when we come back, we stay for five or six days and I try to make sure that if someone new has changed, that they're given a chance to join us if they need or want to. Let them know they're not alone."

Lex glanced at Clark's lowered head with a frown. "I don't understand. If the rock causes so many problems, why hasn't the government stepped in? Cleaned it all up?"

"None of the tests they ran indicated any danger; no radiation or heavy metal poisoning was detected." Clark's face twisted in frustration. "The effects can't be reproduced under any laboratory conditions from what we've learned, so no cleanup effort. The government won't waste money decontaminating where it isn't needed, and Smallville residents have just learned to hide or ignore, when it doesn't kill them."

They had reached the outskirts of town and Lex turned down the street Clark indicated with the twist of a thumb. "And I'm guessing from all this that you're _different_, too. Right?"

While they waited for another car to back out of a parking space directly in front of the department store they were headed for, Clark nodded his head slowly, a hint of a tremor in his low voice. "It's safe to say I'm so different that I'm not like anyone else on this planet."

Pulling into the vacated slot with a jerk, Lex parked and turned off the engine before turning to Clark. He reached out and squeezed his fidgeting hand with a comforting smile. "Hey, I'm different too, not just the whole 'no hair' thing, but I also heal more quickly than anyone else, and I haven't been sick since that day." He tilted Clark's head towards him so he could smile into green eyes, teasing, "Unfortunately, I don't think any of that'll translate into a talent useful on the show." The kiss was light and sweet and Clark's smile was restored to its former brilliance before they both got out of the car.

Waiting for Lex to walk around the front of the car and meet him on the sidewalk, Clark assured him eagerly, "There's more to tell, but it can wait a little longer. Let's get our stuff and take care of the necklace, so I can introduce you to the others and Chloe. I can't wait to show you." As he held the door open for Lex to pass by into the store, he leaned over to whisper, "Remember, I'm Kal in town."

. . .

 

Lex followed Clark around the small department store bearing the name Flitman's....or Feldman's. Lex wasn't sure and didn't care, as long as he could find what he needed, quickly. Clark helped him pile sturdy shirts and jeans into a pile, next to a good pair of work boots, sneakers, and several packages of thick socks. Shaking his head at the difference in the clothing selection and prices from his previous shopping sprees, Lex felt a surprising wave of satisfaction as he added a deep purple duffle to the precariously balanced mound.

"I really think that should do it," Clark muttered, looking around at the growing heap of clothes and shoes.

They both scooped up an armful, and carried the clothes to the front register, joking back and forth, as an older man rang up the order. Lex slid his platinum card across the counter, and turned back to Clark with a wry grin, joking with him quietly about the colors Clark tended to prefer.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Lex turned back to the cashier, his eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

The man shifted uncomfortably, and slid the card back across the counter. "Your card has been declined. Do you have another method of payment?"

Frowning, Lex started to ask the man to try the card again, when the conversation with Dominic ran through his head. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "My father works fast."

"Lex?"

Lex looked into Clark's worried eyes, and smiled reassuringly. "This is my father's way of tugging on my leash, trying to get me to heel." He reached for his wallet, wondering how much cash he had on him.

Clark placed his hand gently over Lex's and pulled out his own wallet, handing some money over the counter to cover for the purchase. "Let me get this."

"Cl...Kal, no, I can't."

"You can pay me back after Gabe pays you for the work you put in. Don't worry about it." Smiling softly, Clark tilted his head to the side. "Please?"

Looking into his own wallet, Lex counted out several hundreds. "I've got enough cash, _Kal_."

"And, you might need it. Especially if your dad's being a jerk right now. It's no big deal." He leaned forward and brushed a kiss over Lex's cheek, ignoring the shocked gasp from the man behind the register. "Let me help. I _like_ helping. It's this 'thing' I have, what I do."

Lex slipped his wallet back in his pocket, and reached for a shopping bag, bumping his shoulder against Clark's as he did the same. "I never would have guessed," he teased.

Clark huffed in patently false exasperation as they stepped out into the late-morning air. "Well, I guess you'll just have to get to know me better."

They placed the bags into the tiny storage space of the Porsche and climbed back in to chat for a few minutes before leaving on their next errand. "I suppose that goes both ways," Lex said quietly.

"I'd like to learn as much about you as I can, Lex," was the soft, sincere answer.

Lex turned in his seat to look into Clark's open face and took a deep breath. "What I said in the store...about my father having me on a leash...it's not far from the truth. He's always had complete control over my life, in one way or another. Even when I thought I was rebelling, he influenced the people I was with, manipulated the schools I was in...everything was part of this grand agenda to turn me into the perfect Luthor son. When I told Dad I wanted to major in biochemistry instead of business, he was...less than pleased. I was lucky that he finally accepted the compromise of a dual major. I'm supposed to rule at his side, and eventually...one day...take the reins of LuthorCorp from him."

"And you don't want that?" The question was quiet between them.

"I may not know every detail yet, Clark, but I intend to be in control of my future some day." Lex leaned back in the seat, staring out the windshield at the brilliant blue, cloudless sky. "In Metropolis, I exist in a huge glass cage. I can see everyone and everything...moving around me. Living while I stand alone, trapped. I'm surrounded by gold...golden bars, holding me inside, away from everyone." His eyes closed, his voice a raspy whisper. "I'm high above the city, in this fantastic palace filled with wonders, but when I reach out, all I touch is air. I'm tired of feeling that way, Clark." Rolling his head to the right, he opened his eyes to Clark's luminous green eyes, flooded with sympathy.

"That's why you left? Why you're here?"

"For now, for as long as I can," Lex whispered, watching Clark's eyes darken. "My trust fund gets released to me when I turn 25. Until then, my dad wants me with him, learning the business." Looking away, he shrugged in despair. "I don't really know what else to do. He's made it impossible for me to get a job anywhere else."

Large hand reaching out to caress the side of Lex's face, Clark posed a question. "If you could do anything, could be anyone you wanted, what would you do?"

Gripping the steering wheel with a clenched fist, Lex burst out, "I want to be free. I hate that world. I hate the person I _could_ become in my father's shadow. I feel the potential there, and I don't want any part of it." His frown deepened. "But, right now, I don't really see any other options."

With a frustrated gesture, Lex reached for the door to get out. A hand on his arm halted Lex, and he turned back to see Clark's eyes crinkling in an unexpected smile. "No?" Clark chuckled. "I think that maybe I'll have to open your eyes to all of the options _I_ see."

Unable to resist, Lex smiled back. "I really wish I could see the world the way you do, Clark, simple and straightforward."

"You're not going back _now_, at any rate, right?" Clark asked, cocking his head playfully to the side. When Lex shook his head, agreeing with Clark, the younger man grinned. "Well, then I have time to show you."

"In the meantime, I can't just live off you." As Clark sputtered in protest, Lex held up a hand. "Maybe I can sell the Porsche, and get a used car instead." He cleared his throat, embarrassed that his voice broke on the suggestion, and mock-glared at Clark, who appeared to be holding back his laughter. "That would give me a little more cash and keep me solvent, at least for a while longer."

"Okay, I can see I'm not going to win this one, at least for now." Clark's exaggerated pout forced a chuckle from Lex. "In that case, I'll just ask you for one favor."

"Anything." Raised eyebrows and a wicked grin brought a flush to Lex's face as he realized just how easily he'd let himself be manipulated. "Within reason, of course."

The pout returned, but it struggled with a smile. "Darn. I guess I'll have to settle for asking you to take the necklace over to the coffee shop over there, and to give it back to Lana for me. I'll wait here."

"She's the girl with the jealous boyfriend."

"Yeah. Just don't flirt with her, or _I'll_ get jealous."

"Not a problem, Clark. I doubt I'd be interested in her."

"Wrong way around. I don't want her getting her hooks in _you_."

"Oh."

One scorching kiss later, Lex backed out of the car and retrieved the necklace from the trunk. He made it a point not to look at his reflection in any of the shop windows as he made his way across the street and into the coffee shop. He wasn't quite ready to see just how goofy his grin probably looked.

 

***

Chapter 9

***

 

"So, why doesn't the circus have any elephants, or big cats?"

Clark raised a slightly cynical brow as Lex shifted into gear and pulled away from the curb with a screech, heading for the feed store on the other side of town. An attempt to repress a fond smile failed as a chuckle escaped. "Is that your subtle way of telling me you don't want to talk about Lana?"

Lex shot a glance across to Clark and lifted one shoulder dismissively. "She...asked where you were when I explained how her boyfriend _gave_ you the necklace."

"And she wanted to come out to the car with you to make sure I was all right."

Startled, Lex's hands jerked on the wheel. "How...?"

Tapping the ear nearest to Lex, Clark grinned. "One of those differences we were talking about earlier. I heard the entire conversation, as well as a few others in the coffee shop _and_ the flower shop two doors down."

Refusing to look at Clark, Lex sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Clark sputtered in confusion.

Lex winced, resolutely keeping his eyes on the road. "For making up a story so she wouldn't come out and talk to you? I mean, she's very pretty and..."

Clark's hand covered Lex's on the wheel and squeezed gently. His voice was low and understanding. "And I'm not at all interested in her. I never was. I just needed to know if she'd been affected by the meteor rock. Her boyfriend got the wrong impression, and obviously so did you."

Cutting his eyes sideways to meet Clark's, Lex grinned sheepishly. "So, what you're trying to tell me is that I fell for the guy all the girls are going to be chasing after, even when he's not chasing them?"

"Sort of? I mean, I'm not encouraging them. Very much." Catching the dark frown Lex flashed in his direction as they pulled into the feed store's parking lot, Clark amended his answer. "I mean, I won't be encouraging them at all. Ever. Girls or guys." Catching Lex's face in his hands, Clark drew him close. "Only that one guy and he's pretty damn special. So special that I'll do anything and everything I have to, so I don't screw things up." He brushed a soft kiss across lips that had gradually lost their downward curve. "Okay?"

Lex nodded, and reluctantly sat back in his seat with a sigh. "I'm fine, really. Hurry up and go place that order for Gabe so we can get back." He watched as Clark loped into the store and checked his cell phone for messages. There was another one from Dominic, and he sneered at the belated notice that all of his accounts had been frozen as LuthorCorp assets. With a muttered curse, he powered down the phone and shoved it into the glove compartment.

"What's wrong?" Peering in through the open window, Clark shot Lex a worried look before he opened the door.

"Done? Get in." Barely waiting for Clark to buckle up, Lex spun his tires as he left the graveled lot and headed back to the circus lot. When he felt Clark's hand on his arm, he slowed down to a more reasonable speed and shrugged. "The problem is, what you see is what you get, Clark. No bank accounts or credit cards, no property except for my car, which I guess I'll be sleeping in until I give up and return to the job that's waiting for me." He shook his head before Clark could speak. "I don't want to talk about it anymore right now. Tell me something else about the show, anything. Tell me about...the missing elephants."

Rubbing Lex's arm gently, Clark complied. "We did have elephants. They're called bulls on the lot, males and females. Our old male died and the two females that were left, along with their trainer, had a great opportunity offered with a captive breeding program. We encouraged him to take it. The big girls got great new quarters at a top zoo, and a chance for babies, and we have a lot fewer circus headaches from their _output_."

Lex couldn't resist a chuckle. "I imagine cleaning up that much crap can't be fun."

Clark laughingly agreed. "Yeah, but the crap wasn't really the problem, and the ring stock we still have certainly produces its share. It was...well, did you ever stop to think about how much an elephant can _pee_ in one day? I really prefer just visiting them whenever we pass through."

The pronounced wrinkle in Clark's nose as he recounted the real reason for the elephants' departure, as far he was concerned, produced a belly laugh from Lex. "Same for the cats? Tired of cleaning overgrown litterboxes?"

Green eyes alight with the success of his distracting conversation; Clark shook his head in chagrin. "No, they got a better offer with another title and we decided not to try and pick up another slanger. That's a big cat trainer. We're focused on pongers and flyers now, along with the clowns and horses."

"I think I understand flyers, but pongers?"

Clark chuckled. "I guess it'll take a while to pick up on the slang. Pongers are acrobats, whether they're on the ground or not, flyers work the platforms, trapeze and perches, and web girls handle the Spanish web, the act where they work with the hanging silks. There's the rosinbacks, which are the horses the pongers jump on and off bareback, and dressage where the riders put the horses through school figures. The clowns and my magic turn are fillers, like the midway turns."

"Your magic act isn't just filler, Clark," snorted Lex.

Clark shook his head with a rueful grin. "Yeah, it is. I'm really new at it, and still working through my patter and effects with Chloe. I'm hoping I'll pick up more at winter quarters."

"Then I want to be there when you finally decide you're a real part of the show, because you'll deserve something more than the 'Magnificent' in your title," avowed Lex as he pulled into the lot with only a slight reduction in speed.

Torn between frowning at Lex's reckless driving and responding to the compliment, Clark finally ducked his head shyly. "Thanks."

Small dust devils swirled around the car as Lex parked near the line of trailers. Getting out, they saw Jonathan directing the roustabouts to rag out the lines for the big canvas. Hurrying over, they asked if the crew needed help, but Jonathan waved them away saying they had it under control, and that Chloe had been looking for Clark. With a nod, Clark and Lex left the busy scene behind to find her, and hopefully the people that Clark wanted Lex to meet.

The midway was quiet with no shows scheduled until the next venue, and Clark led Lex straight over to a small tent that fronted a trailer. Glancing at the bill hanging outside the door, Lex ducked his head automatically to enter the dimly-lit space, right behind Clark. "A fortune-teller?" he whispered, curious about the powers he'd seen advertised on the garishly painted sign.

Clark nodded and let Lex go in front of him, one hand placed instinctively in the center of his back to guide him around any obstacles. "Cassandra is one of the people I was telling you about, changed by the meteor rock."

A figure moved in the darkness toward the rear of the tent and a quavering voice called out, "Clark, is that you?" As they moved closer, Lex was able to make out the lined features of an elderly woman seated in a cane-backed chair, her eyes wide, yet obviously sightless behind the pale-gray film of cataracts. Her head cocked to one side as she smiled sweetly in their direction. "You've brought us a visitor."

The pronoun that she'd used began to make sense to Lex when two young men stepped out of the shadows. Clark grinned, and dipped his head in greeting. "Hey, Justin, Cyrus. I'm glad you're here. Is Tina around?"

The taller of the two shook his head, light-brown curls tumbling about his face. "Cassandra saw that you were coming with someone and sent her to get Chloe. She's been looking for you. They should be here any minute."

Baffled, Lex looked to Clark for help in understanding how the blind woman had seen them coming. Before Clark could try, there was a shout behind them. "Clark! There you are! Finally!"

Wheeling around, Clark placed his hands on his hips and shouted back, amused. "Chloe! There you are! Finally!"

The petite blonde ran up lightly, a tall brunette ambling behind. Slapping Clark's arm, she pouted. "Brat. You ask me to check some things out yesterday, and then you disappear today before I can give you the answers." She turned to smile in Lex's direction. "So, are you finally going to introduce us, or are you assuming that you've talked enough about us to each other that you don't need to? You know, it's not fair because..." A broad palm descended, muffling her words.

"If you'll stop chattering long enough, you monkey, I will." The laughter from the group drowned out the muffled protests issuing from behind Clark's hand. "Lex, the noisy one is Chloe, and this is Tina..." The dark-haired young woman nodded hello and Lex returned it with one of his own. Clark twisted to point backwards. "...Justin is the taller guy and that's Cyrus." There was a shy wave from the young man, whose face was hidden within the hood of his oversized sweatshirt, and Justin offered Lex his hand. Lex noticed some prominent scars along the back of it, but Justin's grip was firm, nonetheless.

Finally removing his hand from the subdued Chloe, Clark turned completely around to face Cassandra. "Cassandra, I'd like to present Lex Luthor. He's here to learn more about our group and what we can do." Reaching out, he slid a proprietary arm around Lex's waist and drew him near. "He was changed by the meteor rock, too. He's one of us."

Chloe piped up behind them. "However, Clark has neglected to mention just how _close_ he and Lex have gotten, Cassandra." The chuckles that ran through the group made Lex feel a little better about the situation. It appeared that none of them had any issues with the two of them being together, and Lex was glad for Clark's sake. He would have hated being the cause for a rift between him and his friends.

A strong gust of wind buffeted against the canvas, and Clark frowned. Dropping his arm from Lex's waist, he took a step towards Cassandra and took a gnarled hand gently in one of his. His voice was low. "Do I need to leave?" He stilled, and his eyes turned to green glass as he stared ahead sightlessly. The rest of the group waited silently, Lex growing concerned, as Clark displayed no awareness of his surroundings. Suddenly, he shook himself and exhaled loudly, green eyes alive again. Swooping in, he snatched a kiss from Lex, right before he vanished without a trace.

Eyes wide, Lex surveyed the others, all of whom seemed perfectly composed with no indication that Clark's disappearance was anything but normal. His mouth dropped open, but no words emerged because he had no idea where to begin. Chloe took pity on him, tugged him over to the nearest bench, and pushed him down without any difficulty since his legs seemed to have lost their ability to hold him up.

Folding her arms across her chest, Chloe shook her head and snickered. "He did it again. Left the new guy alone with us without explaining a thing, didn't he? Justin was the last one he did it to, and Cyrus got to fill him in." She looked around the tent. "Who wants the honor this time?"

"Chloe child, you know perfectly well that he had to go." Cassandra's calm tones brought Chloe's arms down and a slightly embarrassed twitch to her pursed lips. "A tornado will touch down just south of Smallville and two children could be in danger."

Cyrus moved forward, sliding his hood back. "Will anyone get hurt? Should I follow him?"

Cassandra reached out and patted Cyrus' arm, squeezing it gently. "No, he'll be back soon and I believe he'll get there in plenty of time. Save your strength."

"Where _is_ Clark?" Lex had found his voice, and asked the question most important to him, first.

Turning sightless eyes in Lex's direction, Cassandra reassured him, "He's gone to help some people who could have gotten injured in the tornado. He'll be back as soon as he's done, Lex."

"But...I didn't see him leave."

Justin spoke up. "Clark said he told you that we were changed by the meteors, we're different, like you. The thing is...we're all different in different ways." He raised one hand and pointed to the chair next to Lex, which proceeded to rise in the air. "I'm telekinetic." The chair lowered slowly back to the ground. "Tina..." Lex looked towards the dark-haired woman who suddenly transformed into a copy of Justin. "...can change her shape, as well as anything touching her body."

"I heal animals and people, well, mostly." Cyrus ducked his head shyly. "I can't fix Cassandra's eyes because it happened too long ago." Cassandra squeezed his arm again with a sweet smile and a consoling murmur. "Cassandra can see the future when she touches someone's hand."

Lex was puzzled. "She didn't tell Clark anything before he left. How did he know what was happening and where to go?"

"Clark's the _really_ different one around here. I didn't get anything from the meteors and he got double, no triple what anyone else got." Chloe sat down next to Lex. "When he touches Cassandra, he can see whatever she sees. He's really fast, too."

Lex huffed and nodded. "I guess so. And strong. I saw him lifting some pretty big boxes without breaking a sweat." He looked around the tent at the others. "Anything else? Wait, his hearing, right?"

Chloe's blonde locks bobbed in agreement. "And his eyesight is pretty amazing." Her eyes narrowed. "So what do you do? I wasn't able to find anything on you."

One amber brow curved upwards. "Find?"

Justin jumped in before Chloe finished sputtering in defense. "Chloe's our resident computer expert. Some people might actually use the label, _hacker_." He winked at Chloe, who returned a rude gesture. "She searches for people with differences. You should see her trailer. One wall is covered with articles on the weird things that have happened because of the meteors."

Lex nodded slowly. "Well, you're right. You wouldn't have found anything written up on my difference. I heal, but not like Cyrus. Just myself, faster than normal people, a lot faster. And I don't get sick." He shrugged, attempting to keep it casual. "I guess that means I'm not really one of you because I can't use it for anything."

Chloe leaned over and nudged Lex with her shoulder. "Come on, of course you are. Clark would never have brought you here if you didn't belong."

"Lex?" Lex looked around when Cassandra spoke. "May I touch your hand, please? I may be able to discover a little something about why you're here."

Reluctantly rising to his feet, Lex shuffled closer to Cassandra and placed his left hand in hers. "I'm not sure how much I believe in all this seeing the future, but..."

Cassandra nodded sympathetically and closed her eyes. A slight frown crossed her face that deepened before she spoke. "There's a great darkness surrounding you, a man, older, long hair, and such anger and despair. The world will suffer as you do..." Cassandra's face twisted in pain and her hand tightened, as her body straightened up, trembling in her chair. "...such evil..."

Lex attempted to draw back, frightened by the tortured look on the old woman's careworn face. A large, warm hand in the center of his back steadied him and he breathed a deep sigh of relief when he recognized Clark's touch. He relaxed into it, feeling the heat of the strong body behind him soothe away his tension.

Cassandra's face changed, relaxed, and a smile teased at her thin lips. "It's changed. The darkness is still there, but there's hope, too." She nodded, pleased. "The way won't always be easy, but the evil won't win now." She released Lex's hand and sat back in her chair, her eyes open and oddly aware despite her lack of sight. She nodded again with a hint of satisfaction. "Clark, it's you."

Sliding his hand around Lex's waist, Clark pulled him back into his body, leaning his chin on Lex's shoulder as he answered Cassandra, his warm breath tickling Lex's ear. "Yeah, I'm back. Everything's okay. A little storm damage, but no one's hurt." He hugged Lex a little closer and Lex could feel his heat all along his back and thighs. His voice was a low rumble in Lex's ear as he nibbled the tender lobe. "I'm really sorry I had to leave like that. You okay?"

The less-than-subtle clearing of Chloe's throat broke them apart. "Hey, guys? I'm as prone to PDA's as the next person, but before you start actually humping each other in front of all of us, can we finish up here so anyone who doesn't want to watch can leave?"

The gale of laughter that greeted Chloe's tongue-in-cheek tirade broke up any remaining ice between Lex and the others. He laughed along with them as Chloe exchanged a few more barbs with her partner. The juxtaposition of the two added to the humor, the impression of a tiny, yellow chicken pecking away at a relentlessly friendly Newfoundland keeping Lex amused as he waited.

"Let me know what you find out about those robberies that I heard about at the coffee shop today. The way they were describing it left me pretty suspicious. Maybe we've got another one who didn't handle a change very well." A quick peck on Chloe's cheek and Clark turned away, waving at all the others and calling a polite goodbye to Cassandra.

"Come on, let's grab some dinner before the main cookhouse closes, and then call it a day. I don't get to turn in early very often, and I'm going to take advantage of the break." Clark grabbed Lex's hand and led him between the trailers to the back yard. Looking back over his shoulder he dead-panned, "And I think we should sleep at my place tonight. We'll save the Porsche for emergencies. I don't think I'd be very comfortable, even with the seat back."

Knowing he'd never get a chance to object, Lex just rolled his eyes and followed wherever Clark led him.

 

***

Chapter 10

***

 

Despite feeling pleasantly satiated from their earlier activities, Clark lay sleepless in the narrow bed, holding Lex close against him in the dark. Lex's skin was warm and smooth, and Clark was extremely aware of every silky inch wherever they touched. He shifted slightly and felt Lex move with him, as if refusing to separate their bodies, even in sleep. A soft sigh escaped Lex's lips, and the sound sliced through Clark, clenching his chest tight with restrained emotion.

A fumbling hand shifted from the pillow to his hair, long fingers gliding through the strands in a hypnotic fashion. Rolling onto his side, Clark carefully arranged Lex until they lay facing one another. When he felt his lover's fingers tighten in his hair, he realized he'd managed to trap the slim, elegant digits against the pillow. He lifted his head to free the roving hand; a sharp tug pulled his head down, and Clark sighed as he let himself be reeled back in.

Looking across the pillow into heavy-lidded eyes, Clark smiled apologetically. "I woke you."

"I don't mind," whispered Lex, moving closer to bestow a kiss on the corner of Clark's mouth. "What's keeping you awake?"

Unable to bear the thought of losing the sweetness lying next to him, Clark's eyes slid shut, as he tried to summon his courage. He didn't want Lex to leave. The fear, scorching-hot, once buried but now surfacing, that Lex might not accept...might be _disgusted_ with him... It was almost too much to endure, even with all of his vaunted strength. Stretching, he flipped on the small light by the bed so that he could see Lex's face more clearly.

"There's something...more...about me that you don't know, a secret," Clark stammered in a barely audible voice. "But, I feel as if I need to tell you. I have to...because you're so important to me, Lex, and because I believe in you, that I can trust you with all that I am."

Lex looked into anxious, sea-green eyes and smiled reassuringly, his fingers still buried deep within ebon silk. "I'm right here, Clark. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you. Whatever it is, I can deal with it, I promise."

Clark took a deep, cleansing breath and nodded. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he wondered for a moment if that was normal for someone like him. "You've met my parents."

A wry grin crossed Lex's face, smoothing the worried lines between his eyes. "Yes..."

"I'm sure that you noticed that I don't look like either of them."

"So, you're adopted." Lex stated, matter-of-factly. "Clark, why would you think that would trouble me?"

"It's more than that," Clark insisted. "My birth parents sent me here."

Confused, Lex waited for Clark to continue with his explanation. Reaching out, Lex stroked his free hand lightly over Clark's neck and chest in an effort to comfort the increasingly tense man.

Stilling the roving hand with his, Clark clarified his statement. "Not to Kansas, or even to the United States. They sent me to _Earth_, Lex. I'm not human." Clark paused, watching Lex's eyes, noting the shock and disbelief that flickered in them before Lex assumed a deliberately blank face.

"I think there are days when we all feel less than human, Clark," Lex murmured.

Shoving Lex away, careful despite his distress, Clark jumped out of the bed, dragging his hands through his hair roughly in frustration. "No, Lex! I don't _feel_ alien. I am." He held out a hand to Lex, who was watching him warily. "I'm trying to tell you that I'm from another planet." Clark felt his heart twist painfully. "Let me show you," he pleaded, his hand trembling as he waited.

Lex got up slowly, and cautiously placed his hand in Clark's, sucking in a surprised breath when Clark wrapped a blanket around him, lifted him up into his arms, and began to...run. The world seemed to shift around them. Hard, nearly-solid walls of air, and the roar of unintelligible noise, overwhelmed Lex's senses until they came to an abrupt stop.

Lying frozen in Clark's arms, Lex searched the unfamiliar landscape for clues to their location. "Where are we?"

Clark set him down carefully in front of a concrete storage locker, squat and ugly under a floodlight, its only visible feature a double-wide door. "We're at the show's winter quarters in Florida." Keying in a code that audibly released the lock, Clark pushed down on the handle and shoved the door open. He held it as he reached around the corner, flipped a switch for the fluorescent lights recessed in the ceiling, and waved Lex inside.

Frowning, Lex swayed a little on the concrete step outside the door, and pulled his blanket closer around him. "Florida? You just ran here. In less than a minute. Barefoot." Surveying Clark as he stood in the doorway, Lex's brows lifted comically, and a smirk twitched at his mouth. "Naked."

A startled gasp turned into a snicker as Clark looked down in chagrin. "I guess I was in too much of a hurry to get here."

Realizing there was little he could do about it right then, Lex just shook his head as he entered the building. "I suppose I should be grateful you grabbed the blanket for me." He stopped to peer around the crowded space filled with canvas, poles, coils of rope and various other pieces of extra equipment. "What exactly am I looking for, Clark?"

Letting the door fall shut behind him, Clark stalked over to the back wall and yanked a tarp free, dropping it to the concrete floor. The shining object that stood revealed drew Lex near, and he halted next to Clark, close enough to feel the nervous tremors that racked his large frame. Opening his blanket, he wrapped it around Clark, drawing him inside to share. Clark shifted to bring them face-to-face, and his head dropped to Lex's shoulder as he tried to burrow in even closer. Holding the blanket shut with one hand, Lex ran the other up and down Clark's back as he rocked him gently in his arms, humming in wordless reassurance.

Taking a corner of the blanket, Lex tipped Clark's head up and carefully wiped away the tears that had spilled from his distressed, green eyes. "It's going to be okay, Clark. I told you that I could deal with whatever you told me." With a light kiss on the tip of Clark's slightly reddened nose, Lex pulled back with a teasing smile. "Granted, I wasn't exactly expecting something like this..."

Looking toward the object that was still waiting for Lex's inspection, Clark nodded and gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I guess it would be kind of a shock."

Clark stepped back, leaving Lex to gather the blanket around himself again and Lex walked over to look more closely. "Traveling at Mach 3 was a shock, Clark. Spaceships are a walk in the park, comparatively speaking." He slid his hand over the surface of the strangely warm metal, noting there were no discernable seams. "I've never seen anything like it. How do you open it?"

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know. Mom and Dad said it was this way when they found it at the bottom of a crater that day. Supposedly I led them to it after they stopped to pick me up." He looked down and then lifted his head to grin sheepishly at Lex. "They said I was naked that day, too. It must be the ship's fault."

After grinning back at Clark, Lex walked around to the other side of the ship. "What's this?" When Clark came closer to look at what he was talking about, Lex pointed to an unnaturally smooth eight-sided indentation, the break in the smooth surface jarring, as if a piece were missing.

Clark shook his head, his face puzzled. "Don't know. I really haven't spent much time thinking about this, or trying to figure it out. It's just here, locked away." He shrugged and turned away from the ship; picking up the tarp and covering it back up with a flick of his wrist. "Guess I didn't _want_ to find out anything else before now."

Lex watched as Clark withdrew, growing quieter as he stood waiting for Lex, and his face flooded with sympathy as he remembered what it was like to grow up being different. The sheer magnitude of Clark's _difference_ suddenly struck him. "Who else knows about this?"

Shrugging, Clark sat down on a nearby bolt of dark, rough fabric, his back against a wall. "Mom and Dad...and Gabe." He sighed, the sound sad and muffled, as he wiped the remnants of his tears away. "Everyone else thinks I'm just another meteor mutant, and I've never told them otherwise."

Lex paced back and forth across the narrow open space of the locker, his movements jerky and intense. "We've only known each other for...God, Clark! You've known some of these people almost your entire life." Stopping dead in front of Clark, he studied his face intently. "Why did you tell _me_?" Lex wondered aloud, his voice low and throaty with emotion.

Clark smiled tentatively, and held out a hand, sighing happily when Lex accepted it and drew near. "It felt right," Clark whispered, looking down at their entwined fingers. "_You_ feel right. For the first time in my entire life, I know something with absolute certainty, Lex. I _know_ that telling you the truth was the right thing to do." Raising Lex's hand to his lips, he kissed each knuckle gently. "You don't keep secrets like this from the person you...you love."

"Love?"

"Why did you follow after me, Lex?" Clark asked, looking up with wide, dark green eyes that sought out and discovered all his secrets. "Why did you decide to join a circus? Why would you do that?"

Lex slid down to his knees in front of Clark, and let out a shaky breath. "I don't really know. It almost felt like I had no choice, that I had to be with you, or else I would lose myself."

Clark nodded. "Yes. There's something about...you and me. Lex, call it destiny, call it fate...call it whatever you want. Refuse to call it anything at all. It doesn't matter. We found each other, and we both know it's meant to be. We...we-"

"Belong together." Lex finished, something akin to awe lighting his face as he touched Clark's cheek with a trembling hand. "_Loving each other._"

"Yes."

 

. . .

 

If Lex had one serious complaint about staying in a motor home, it was that the shower would only hold one of them at a time. Clark had graciously insisted Lex go first because if they ran out of hot water, the cold water wouldn't affect him as much as Lex. He'd leered and teased that having Lex take a cold shower was the last thing he wanted because he had plans for Lex's _hot_ body. Rolling his eyes, Lex gave in and hurried through his shower, washing off all the dust and grime that traveling at high speed had deposited on his body despite the blanket's protection.

Dried off and lying on the bed, facing the doorway, Lex waited for Clark to emerge from the tiny bathroom. Fortunately, just before Lex's rapidly dissolving patience had completely evaporated, Clark strolled into the bedroom, his skin flushed with healthy color. He casually let the towel slip from around his waist and moved towards the dresser.

Lex wasn't willing to wait until Clark found what he was looking for in a drawer. "Don't."

Clark paused and turned towards Lex, his face revealing nothing beyond a mild curiosity.

"Just...fuck, Clark." Lex's voice broke, and he sucked in a ragged breath that shuddered through his lean body.

Clark stepped closer to the bed and smiled. "Okay." His gaze swept over the bed where Lex sprawled across it, lying on his side, his head propped up by an elbow. "Are you going to let me in?"

Lex shook his head slowly. "Not yet." He extended an unsteady hand, and tested the firmness of the tautly muscled abdomen that tempted him. Drawing his hand back, he gazed up into puzzled green eyes, Clark's bewilderment overlaid with arousal. "I want to look at you."

Blinking in surprise, Clark chuckled softly, a moan eclipsing the laughter as Lex's finger slipped into his navel before sweeping over the defined lines that led to his strongly-muscled thighs. "Lex, you've seen me before," he managed to hiss out from behind clenched teeth.

Tilting his head to the side, Lex's eyes traced Clark's body until Clark could have sworn he felt his gaze, molten-hot, tangible on his prickling skin.

"I've seen you," Lex explained, "but not like this." He swallowed hard, sitting up and then kneeling back on his heels. "Now I can see all of you. Strong and golden. All of that flushed, perfect skin, ready and waiting for me." He twirled a finger, silently asking Clark to turn around.

Clark was accustomed to being watched, but this time it was so much more intense than anything else he'd ever experienced. It was so _real_. He smiled shyly and knew he was blushing as he slowly rotated in place, letting Lex see everything, concealing nothing.

A possessive growl from the bed made him tremble. Twisting, he looked back over his shoulder and met Lex's eyes, nearly black with need. He felt an essential heat rush through him, and he slammed his eyes shut, tight against the rising flame that threatened to break free. "Lex..."

Blinded by his need, the touch on his back jolted through him like lightning. The warmth of Lex's palm skimmed from shoulder to waist before fingers sampled the indentations above the slope of his ass, sliding over and then down. Teasing, they tickled along the crack, joined by wet heat, a gentle sucking at the tender place at the top of his thighs. Tiny nibbles and licks kept Clark on edge, hands clenched into fists to prevent any inopportune grabbing. Trembling hands on his hips urged him to turn back to the bed. He moved slowly, his legs ponderous, heavy with the weight of desire. The abandoned skin of his thighs twitched as cool air drifted over the damp patches left behind by Lex's searching mouth.

There were busy hands on the front of his thighs, dragging, squeezing, down to his knees, cupping the joint before returning to their downward exploration. Strong, determined fingertips massaged his calves, digging in gently and pressing across his skin in firm strokes. Lex's blunt-cut nails scraped across invulnerable flesh, trailing through the oddly silky hairs sprinkled over Clark's legs. Scarred lips pressed a kiss onto the base of Clark's sternum, a warm, slick tongue slithering down to tease the slight dip where the ribs ended, silent amusement huffing against his skin when he moaned Lex's name in protest at the exquisite torture.

"I want you to lie down."

Slowly regaining his control, Clark ventured a glance through his lowered lashes, watching avidly as Lex shifted back out of the way, allowing Clark to sit on the bed and swing his shaking legs up. Shifting towards the pillows, he eased himself back slowly, painfully hard. "Lex, please."

"The way you move is incredible. Every motion is so fluid and smooth. It's...as if...you're made of deep, cool water...reflecting within a spectrum of light never before seen...something...something that I can't even begin to describe with words. I should have guessed, should have known that you weren't born here on Earth. You're too stunning, too perfect, Clark." Lex crawled up and over him, his cock settling hot and full across Clark's thighs, teasing Clark's heavy sac with a slide and scrape of the broad tip. His mouth descended to move across Clark's shoulder, tasting and humming in deep pleasure. "I could become addicted to the way you taste."

Clark was writhing soundlessly, his body coiling on the bed, then bucking up against Lex in tiny jerks. Lex's mouth descended to the base of his throat, and suckling hard, spurred a gush of fluid from his all-too-ready cock. He throbbed against the press of Lex's soft belly, and groaned loudly as Lex slid backwards until he knelt between Clark's thighs, his face hovering over Clark's cock in a profane obeisance.

Lex stilled, silent, and Clark propped himself up on his elbows to find Lex looking up at him. _Looking_, eyes intent, tongue darting out to moisten reddened lips, and a low moan thrummed through the air, neither caring where it originated. Lex's mouth descended, surrounding Clark, consuming heat and surging need. Eyes fixed on Clark's, torn between watching his face contorted in passion and the flesh possessing his mouth. Lex moaned around him, eyelids fluttering shut, and he pulled off for a moment, gasping for air and swiping across his shining, friction-darkened lips with the back of his hand.

Unwilling to miss anything, blue eyes opened wide and transmuted to solid gray as Lex's eyes devoured Clark. "They should build temples to honor you, worship you in the streets," he rasped. "Conquer cities in your name." Lex rubbed his prize against his jaw, dragging it across his lips, whispering against the straining flesh, "Everything about you is fucking amazing."

Clark gasped, a nearly hysterical laugh escaping from him as he fell back, twisting on the sheets and fighting to keep from losing control, balanced on the edge. Damp hair clung to his face, and he reached up to swipe it back. Heat, sucking pressure, and a knuckle pushing firmly against the space behind his sac, yanked a rumbling cry from him, and his fingers clung to his hair, grasping desperately. "Lex. All I need...you. I need..." Focus narrowing to the immediate, all past experience was wiped clean, vanished, and he bit down, his lip splitting as he tried in vain not to beg for release. "I need to come, Lex. Please, I can't..."

Lex's hands clawed into carved hips, and pushed Clark even deeper into his throat. A brilliant bolt of heat roared through Clark, detonating, the final explosion surging through his cock into Lex's perfect mouth. Burning alive, consumed, Clark squeezed his eyes shut, and heard his lover's wet, greedy throat working, swallowing his offering.

While the aftershocks still rocked his body, Clark attempted to rise, to return the pleasure, surprised to find his arms shaky and weak. Shocked, his dilated green eyes opened wide when the pale hand on his chest was able to restrain him with surprising ease.

"Stay there," whispered Lex, his fingers stroking and soothing. "I'm not done with you yet. My father may have groomed me to be the quintessential businessman, but I've always preferred the sciences." An apologetic kiss followed a nip after Clark yelped; a finger teased the tight ring of muscle between Clark's legs, making him moan and his softening cock jerk. "I'm going to indulge myself, apply scientific method, and investigate your differences...all night long."

 

***

Chapter 11

***  
Leaning his head back as he stopped just outside the motor home, Clark lifted his face to the bright morning sun. His sleep-tumbled, dark locks soaked up the warmth, as his golden skin drank in the nourishing rays. A smooth palm slid across his belly, and he automatically closed his fingers around the hand, turning his head to look into Lex's face as he stood quietly behind him.

"You love the sun, and it adores you in return." Lex kissed Clark's shoulder lightly before propping his chin on it, pulling the taller man back into his body. "I think I understand why. I'm suffering from the same affliction." He struggled to keep a straight face when Clark twisted around in his arms, protesting Lex's choice of words. "I'm afraid it's incurable," he sighed dramatically. The lurking smile broke free as he kissed Clark's cheek. "Lucky me."

Pouting outrageously, Clark carefully straightened Lex's collar, smoothing non-existent wrinkles from the shoulders of his shirt. "Hmm...I thought you told me that you never get sick?"

Lex shook his head and groaned. "Lovesick. OK, it's officially getting too sappy around here for my tastes. I plead lack of sleep for my lapse into unrelenting sentimentality."

Clark raised a skeptical brow as he stepped back. "So everything you said to me last night..."

Lex sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I meant every word, Clark. Shit. I am never going to win this one, am I?"

Clark grinned as he grabbed Lex's hand and pulled him towards the cookhouse. "Nope. Better give up while you can still be forgiven for mocking romantic words and gestures. Don't forget that I'm a Kent, and we happen to like our sweets."

Entering the tent together, they continued joking and teasing, completely at ease with each other as they filled their plates with food and then turned towards the tables. Clark suddenly became subdued as he glanced towards his parents' table, catching them watching them with worried eyes. Sighing, he turned to Lex and murmured, "They need to know that I told you everything."

Nodding in agreement, Lex followed him towards his parents, setting his plate down and easing into a vacant seat. "Good morning, Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent."

"Morning, Lex," Jonathan muttered, his eyes trained on his son's averted face. "Son."

"Hey, Dad...Mom." Clark sat down slowly, his eyes locking on to his mother's. He smiled ruefully, biting his lip. "Mom. I...It was time...I had to..."

Martha shook her head and sighed. Her hand twitched on the table, and Jonathan's quickly moved to cover it and give a comforting squeeze. "Clark, you've known him for such a short time."

Glancing at Lex, Clark grinned. "That's what _he_ said."

"Clark," his father snapped, "this isn't a joke."

The smile wiped from his face, Clark defended himself. "I _know_ that, Dad. I trust Lex. Do you really think I would have told him if I didn't?" Clark's eyes begged his father to understand. He tried to meet his mother's eyes, but they were burning into Lex's.

"What are you going to do with this information, Lex?" Martha asked, her voice sharp.

Lex wet his lips, and reached for a glass of juice, taking a drink before answering. "I don't plan on doing _anything_, Mrs. Kent, except staying here and spending time with Clark. You see, I don't care where Clark was born; I do care about the man he is today." Leaning forward, he met Martha's gaze unflinchingly. "You can believe that or not, but I hope in time, you'll come to see that it's the truth." He reached out to cover Clark's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please, don't give Clark a hard time about this. You should be proud that you raised a son who can find it in his heart to trust so completely. It's a gift...to all of us."

Martha sighed and sat back in her chair, her arms crossed over her breasts. Her lips pursed slightly as she considered, and she turned to look at her husband. "Jonathan?"

Frustrated, the blond man ran a hand through his hair, puffing out a long, exaggerated breath. He smiled at his wife and shrugged. "At this point, I think we just have to believe that Clark knows what's right for him...and _who_ is right for him. Besides, can we really say that we're surprised that it's _him_, Martha?"

Lex frowned, aiming a bewildered glance at Clark, who looked just as confused. Shaking his head, Clark took a deep breath. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

Martha answered, her eyes flitting between the two young men as she spoke. "The day you arrived, sweetheart, things were so crazy. There was chaos everywhere, and in the midst of all that, was another little boy." Her eyes focused on Lex's as she recalled that day. "He was hurt, and sadly enough, he'd lost all of his hair."

Lex gasped, his hand shooting up to run across his bare scalp. "I don't remember anything about that day."

"I know," Martha replied, her voice soft. "We picked you up and took you to the hospital. Clark was there with us by then, and he saw you. He reached out and ran his hand across your face; he had this _look_ in his eyes. It was so sweet." She smiled in remembrance, and looked back at her husband with a wistful sigh. "I can't help but wonder if he didn't leave a part of his heart with you that day. Maybe he's been looking for you his whole life, just like you've been looking for him, neither of you knowing or understanding what you were missing."

"You think..." Clark whispered, "...you think I connected with him somehow? And maybe that's why we..."

Jonathan grinned. "Personally, I think you imprinted on him."

A pale brow rose coolly over a narrowed, gray eye. "Imprinted?"

Martha's eyes snapped over to her son, and she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, trying to halt the words she knew were coming.

"Yeah." Jonathan picked up a piece of toast and tore off a corner, chewing thoughtfully. "I read about it. You know, like a duckling right after it hatches."

Clark's bench fell back as he shot up out of his seat. "I am _not_ blindly controlled by some biological imperative, Dad! I am..._not_...a damned..._DUCK_!"

Looking around the tent at all the faces that were wondering what had happened, Jonathan winced, replaying his careless words in his mind. "Okay, son, calm down. Maybe I picked the wrong way to say it. I'm sorry. I just meant..."

"I know what you meant, Dad." Clark exhaled angrily and glanced down at Lex, who had locked his concerned gaze onto him. With an effort, he smiled and reached out for Lex's hand, and Lex grasped it instantly. "Even if that were true, it wouldn't explain Lex coming back for me." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm the strange one here, not him."

Clark wrenched his eyes from his lover's face to look at his parents. "You two fell in love the first time you saw each other. You've told me that story about Mom seeing you standing there on the midway and telling her friends to go home without her, because she knew she was going to marry you. You saw each other and you were sure that it was right, that you belonged together. Why would you doubt that it could happen for me?"

Martha nodded slowly and smiled, her gaze settling on their hands, still clasped together as if they'd never let go. "It may not have happened _exactly_ like that, but close enough. Maybe it was just fate, and maybe it's the same for you."

Clark nodded at his mother's conciliatory words and picked up the fallen bench so he could sit back down. "Yeah, I think it is. Cassandra...do you remember that one vision, the one where I'm all alone, surrounded by gravestones with all your names on them, everyone I've ever known?"

Martha nodded sadly, her eyes bleak at the reminder.

"It happened again yesterday." At Lex's gasp, Clark raised his hand to his lips for a quick kiss. "It's okay, it's not the first time, and it is pretty awful, but this time I saw something new, something that gave me...hope."

"What was it?" Lex's question overrode Martha's whisper of Clark's name.

Green eyes lifted to blue joined by a blinding smile. "I didn't see Alexander Luthor."

Lex tilted his head, brow furrowed, eyes dark as he considered Clark's revelation carefully. Slowly, his face cleared and he nodded. "Oh." Standing, he tugged gently on Clark's hand until he rose. They exited the tent together, neither saying another word, untouched breakfast left behind.

"Clark? Remember, we jump tomorrow...Clark?" Completely ignored, Martha and Jonathan stared at each other in shock for a moment, before breaking out in relieved laughter. Martha swatted Jonathan on the arm, and then snickered. "A duck. Really, Jonathan, how could you?"

 

***

Chapter 12

***

 

"You make it look so easy, _Kal-El_." The clapping that issued from the shadows by the back door of the big top startled the two artists on the elevated stage. The riffle shuffle and flourish that Clark had been practicing became a demonstration of 52-pickup.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Well, at least this time you didn't shuffle them so fast they started a fire." She began gathering the oversized cards that Clark used for the effects from the floor and table where they'd scattered in a spectacular fashion.

"Hey, I only did that a couple of times way back in the beginning," Clark protested his partner's amusing gibe. Leaving her to finishing cleaning up, he left the stage to join Lex who had emerged from hiding, still chuckling at the result of his sneaky entrance. "Lex? It's still a little early for lunch, isn't it? Or are you too hungry to wait? I knew we should have gone back...we can..."

"No, I'm fine, really. There was really no contest when you gave me the choice between eating or returning to bed to _discuss_ our connection." After stopping in puzzlement at the sight of Clark in his form-fitting trapeze costume, covered by the white tuxedo shirt he wore as a magician, Lex stepped into Clark's open arms. He tilted his head up to accept a kiss that lingered for a few sweet moments before he pulled back smiling. "Anyway, your dad told me I wasn't needed for the day. He already has the crew working what's left of the breakdown and he didn't want to take the time to train me today. He sent me over to tell you the big top comes down in two hours, after all the rest are packed away in the spool trucks."

"Yeah, he usually tries to give me a little extra time to work on my magic turns after I'm done with the trapeze routines." Clark hugged Lex close before releasing him and leading him back to the stage. "Justin and the girls left a little while ago, and Chloe and I have been running through a few things." He let Lex precede him as they walked up the stairs in the back and joined Chloe, who had just set the re-assembled pack of cards on the table.

"Hey, Lex. Come to see if you can figure out the effects? You know, a magician can't reveal how they're done, except to another magician or a student." She stood just off-center of the stage with her hands on her hips, frowning slightly at the two men. "We're not even supposed to let anyone see the effects until we can perform them well enough to preserve the illusion."

Clark's face revealed his surprise at his partner's rebuke. "And you're so well known for following the rules, Chloe? Can you explain Justin hanging around half the time while we're working up a new effect?" His eyes narrowed and he almost shrugged off the hand Lex placed on his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "Last time I checked, he was a flyer, and a damn-good caricaturist on the midway, not a magician."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"And Lex is mine!"

"No kidding. Considering all the time you've spent with him on this break, instead of doing what you should be doing, that's old news not even worth passing around on the toby!"

With faces and voices becoming more heated with each exchange, Lex found himself pushing his way between the two friends, slowly separating them with soft murmurs of apology. "Hey, I'm sorry that I stopped by. I didn't mean to stir up trouble between you two. I'll just..."

Clark looped a hand around Lex's waist and pulled him into his side before ducking his head in apology. "No, I'm sorry for losing my temper. Chloe's right, we're not supposed to..."

A small, soft hand lifted his drooping chin, and Chloe smiled at Clark, eyes soft with regret. "Hey, you were right, too. Justin _is_ around a lot, and Lex is one of us and has a perfect right..." Her apology ended abruptly when a hug threatened to leave her permanently breathless. Her hand came up to rub Clark's back while she whispered that it was okay and that she really wasn't angry with him. With a little difficulty, she managed to turn her face to see Lex sharing the hug, his blue eyes popping a little wide at the pressure. She giggled, and the backrub turned to a light smack to the back of Clark's head. "Hey, big guy! Let loose, so Lex and I can breathe here!"

Clark let both of his armfuls loose fast enough that he needed to steady them on their feet for a second. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," he muttered sheepishly. Still looking down at the stage as he slouched a little, rubbing his palms against his upper thighs, he sighed, "It's just...I hate it when you get mad at me, Chloe, and now I have Lex and I can share things with him and I want to show him everything..."

Chloe nodded and walked over to the table and shuffled around some of the props. "What do you want to go through? We were almost done here for today, so pick something."

Following her to the table, Clark picked up the cards again and began to shuffle and fan them as he tried to decide. "I'd like to show one of the real ones, not something that works because of what I can do, like running faster than anyone can see between the two doors."

Chloe shrugged. "I guess you could call the cards and the egg bag tricks _real_, even though you sometimes use your speed there and your ex-ray vision."

Clark nodded in agreement. "But only at the beginning, while I was learning. After all, shuffling and stacking the deck at high speed was shortening the cards' lifespan dramatically." Clark grinned ruefully at the memory. "I don't even need to, you know, _look_ in the egg bag now that I know how to work it right."

Lex had been standing back listening and watching the two partners run through the effects as if on autopilot, cards and silks disappearing and reappearing without any apparent effort on their part to keep track of their actions. Concerned by what he was hearing, he interjected, "Why do you kept saying what you're doing isn't real, Clark? It's almost as if you're ashamed of it, and if that's the case, why keep doing it?"

Chloe stopped what she was doing and shot Lex an approving smile. "Exactly! I've been trying to make him understand that for months!"

Clark shrugged. "Chloe's the one who's really spent time researching all she can on magicians and their routines. All I know is I like doing it, that it's fun when I can get it to work. It's a lot different than up there." Clark's eyes lifted to the trapeze platform that was still in place. "I suppose I'm still trying to straighten it all out in my head."

Chloe reached out and gently removed the deck of cards from Clark's hand, giving it a little pat before turning to Lex. "George, he was the magician who started to teach us before he...passed away...well, I always thought he explained it best." She began to pace the stage, waving her hands for emphasis. "He said that through the ages, people have always wanted to believe that there is such a thing as _real_ magic, even after effects and illusions were shown to be nothing but sleight-of-hand and misdirection."

Pausing at the table, Chloe picked up and handed Lex one of the candles he'd held that first night and then pointed to it with a nod to Clark. "Centuries ago, being a talented magician was dangerous, because they walked a fine line between being honored for their skill, or burned at the stake as witches or sorcerers."

Flashing a grin at them, Clark focused on the candle's wick and once again, it was alight, and Lex still didn't understand how. He blew out the flame and looked between the candle and Clark, who pointed to his eyes with a smile. Lex held the candle out again, and watched Clark's eyes instead of the wick. He thought he could detect a flare of red just before they returned to their normal green, the timing coinciding with a renewed flame. He blew out the candle again and handed it back to Chloe, who placed it back with the other props.

Chloe looked between the two men and continued her lecture. "Even now, knowing that they're going to be seeing nothing but 'smoke and mirrors' doesn't stop people from showing up to watch a magic show. They always hope they're going to walk out convinced that they've seen the impossible."

Chloe dragged at Clark's arm until he laid down on the stone on the board that they used for the levitation routine. Making a few elaborate passes over Clark's reclining form with her arms, she bent over far enough to place her index finger in the middle of Clark's back, and lifted. A gasp from Lex, and Clark turned his head to share the mischief in his eyes.

Leaving Clark suspended in mid-air, Chloe crossed her arms and stood one hip akimbo. She tilted her head towards Clark and raised one delicately arched brow at Lex. "I think that Clark certainly fulfills that hope, don't you? George certainly did, and he was proud to be training us to take Clark's impossibilities and turn them into _magic_."

Advancing a few steps closer, Lex looked up at Clark, still hanging effortlessly with no visible means of support. "I think you're absolutely right, Chloe, it could certainly be considered magical."

"Jeez, you'd think Clark was the only one who could do that or something." Justin walked up the steps to the stage and pulled Chloe back into a hug, kissing the base of her neck. "It's not so tough." Justin's wink informed Lex that he was only teasing Clark.

Playing along, Lex asked, "So, you start fires with your eyes, and you can fly, too?"

Descending to the board and then sitting up, Clark shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm not sure you could call what I do flying, at least, not yet anyway. I float, pretty much straight up and down. Forward propulsion is a still a little tricky for me. Justin has better control, but I've got him beat when it comes to stamina."

"Hey, I've got stamina to spare, big guy." Justin's rude gesture left Chloe giggling behind her hand. Still holding a squirming Chloe, Justin continued to mock Clark, "Just because *you* haven't got the moves..."

"And...I think that's our cue to exit stage...whatever." Shaking her head, eyes lit with unholy glee, Chloe latched onto Justin's arm and began dragging him away, assuring Justin that she'd gladly attest to his stamina and skill, later, much later.

Abandoned by his partner, Clark's magic practice was obviously over for the day. Standing center stage, Lex looked up, his eyes trained on the small platform at the top of the long, laddered pole. "How do you do it?"

Standing up, Clark crossed the stage to Lex, waiting until Lex's fingers were entwined with his to answer with a shrug. "The trapeze work? I don't know. I've always enjoyed it."

Estimating the distance between the platform and the safety nets ten feet off the ground, Lex shuddered. "I've never liked heights. My father tried to force me to face that fear and conquer it, but honestly, it's never left me."

"Maybe I can help you with that."

The lights overhead glinted off the smooth, pale skin of Lex's head as he snapped around to look at Clark. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Do you trust me?" Clark's voice was slow and soft, mesmerizing, as was his thumb that traced soothing circles across Lex's palm. He gently led Lex off the stage, moving closer to the ladder.

"You know I do, Clark." Lex swallowed hard as he looked up at the many rungs, leading up toward the top of the tent. "This is just...I don't know if I can, not even with the nets."

"I do," Clark said. After they kicked off their shoes and socks, he turned Lex to face the ladder, helping to position pale, shaking hands onto a horizontal bar. "We'll go up together."

"Clark-"

Clark placed a kiss along the back of Lex's neck. "I would never let you fall, Lex."

"I know you're fast, but..."

"I'd catch you."

"You just said you can't fly, Clark."

Another kiss was nuzzled at the top of Lex's spine. "Trust me."

_'I do,'_ Lex thought, closing his hands around the rung and pulling himself up. He moved his hands carefully, one in front of the other, raising his body above the ground. He pushed with his trembling thighs, and occasionally felt the warmth of Clark's body, close behind and slightly below him, and felt safe despite the pounding of his heart.

It felt like an eternity had passed when he finally reached the platform and he paused, unsure what to do next.

"You're doing fine," Clark said firmly. "Just pull yourself up. You can sit down, if you like, and I'll help you stand once I'm up there with you. There's plenty of room, I promise."

Nodding silently, unable to trust his voice, Lex pulled himself up, and slowly, carefully, eased himself down to sit, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt the platform beneath him shake slightly as Clark climbed up next to him. The swaying of the pole left him feeling as if the slender piece of metal could bend and fall over at any moment, and he was thankful that he hadn't eaten when his stomach clenched. "Clark."

Sure, warm hands closed over his, pulling him up, and then wrapping him in a solid embrace. "You're safe with me."

A wave of pure faith swept through his soul, and he relaxed in the warm comfort of it as he opened his eyes to a confident green that sparkled back. "I know."

Still holding Lex secure, Clark reached up with one hand and unwound a trapeze from its holder. "Do you want to try?"

"With you?"

"Of course." Clark's hand slid up from Lex's waist to curl against the side of his face. "I promise that you're totally safe."

Consigning his fear to Clark's safekeeping, Lex released the breath he was holding, and smiled. Clark's joy was infectious, and Lex chuckled at how easily he'd been persuaded to move out of his comfort zone. "Okay. Show me."

After securing the mechanic around Lex's waist, Clark helped Lex wrap his hands around the bar, showing him the proper hold, and led him to the edge of the platform, still facing Clark. "Just keep your eyes on me this first time, okay? Just keep a firm grip, and let yourself hang there. One trip back and forth, and I'll bring you in."

Nodding, Lex held on tight, and let himself fall back. He felt himself moving through nothing but air, and gasped out in shock even as he kept his eyes on Clark's face. He was swinging back quickly, and the promised hands reached out and grabbed him, pulling him in quickly for a hug and a slick of wet kisses across his neck.

"You did so well, Lex! How did it feel?"

Lex pulled back to look into Clark's face, marveling at his pleasure-flushed skin. "It felt...really good." He could tell that he sounded out of breath, and he shook his head in disbelief and excitement. "Really good."

Clark grinned. "You want to try it again?"

Something flared deep inside Lex, freeing a cry of sheer joy and release from fear into the air. He watched Clark's eyes light with the sheer pleasure of the moment, and he knew his eyes reflected the same. He went again, several times, and it wasn't too long before Clark had joined him, his body snug against Lex's back as they soared through the canvas-covered sky, the mechanic left behind on the platform.

"Hold on to me, Lex." The whisper caught Lex by surprise.

"Clark-"

An arm slid around his waist, and he realized Clark was holding on with just one. "I won't let you down."

Determined not to fail Clark, Lex held onto the firm arm, and wound his legs around Clark's. Teetering on the edge of complete surrender, doubt ripped into him, and for a moment, he felt panic. His fingers tightened on Clark's arm, and he felt gentle lips pressing against his scalp.

He closed his eyes, accepting the strength and confidence that wrapped around him. Their lack of movement penetrated him all at once, and he thought he heard a swishing noise nearby. Shocked at the change, he opened his eyes and watched the trapeze swing back-and-forth overhead as they hung in the air suspended by..._nothing_.

"Clark!" he gasped, glancing down at the ground and then away, refusing to watch himself fall. He was turned, careful hands on his waist twisting him around in a firm grip, feet solid under his, and then he looked up into brilliant, green eyes that seemed to be edging into blue. "But, you said..."

Clark smiled and leaned over to suck Lex's scarred upper lip into his mouth. He pressed his lips into Lex's, his breath sweet over Lex's tongue, before he pulled back to ask for Lex's trust. "Do you believe we can fly, Lex?"

"Oh, god." Lex ran his hands up Clark's arms and threaded his fingers together behind Clark's neck, silken strands caught up in the motion. He pulled himself closer, rubbing his body desperately against Clark's. "Yes, with you I believe that we can do anything, Clark."

A low, rumbling moan of relief at Lex's declaration vibrated against Lex's skin as Clark buried his face against him. Trusting Clark to hold him, Lex reached down and pushed his fingers into the waistband of Clark's practice tights. The form-fitting fabric clung to every inch of Clark's lower body as though grateful for any opportunity to touch him. Lex peeled the fabric down inch-by-inch, until he could reach no further, and bent his knees up to hook his toes into the bunched fabric. He pushed the pants down, laughing brightly as the pants finally fell free.

He took his time unbuttoning Clark's shirt. Every inch of skin revealed had to be touched, then tasted as Clark's hands flexed around his waist, keeping him safe. His fingers slid the last button free, and his hands moved inside to press flat against Clark's chest. He spread the shirt apart, displaying the golden expanse of skin to his view. "The gods of Olympus would envy you, Clark."

They shifted then, tilting into a horizontal position, and Clark rolled, bringing Lex on top of him. Bright, perfect white teeth were blinding in a wide smile as Clark positioned Lex carefully, enjoying the feel of Lex's body against his. Lex huffed out a startled breath and chuckled as one of Clark's hands tugged desperately at his shirt.

"Hold me," he whispered, groaning as Clark's hands closed over the small of his back, pressing him firmly against his bared, pulsing erection, impatient to free his own. He squirmed out of his shirt and pressed back down on top of Clark, gasping as their exposed skin sealed together. Wrapping his arms around Clark's waist, he nudged at Clark's opened shirt with his nose. "Off."

Clark's arms fell back, allowing the shirt to fall down behind him in a slow, fluttering descent to the tanbark below. Once freed, his arms returned and immediately began to remove Lex's jeans and boxers, tugging in frantic need.

Lex kicked and wiggled, forcing the looser material down his legs, shaking his feet to release the final pieces of fabric that had separated them. Their bodies pressed together, slick sweat making the rolling glide between them easy. Lex shuddered as their cocks pressed together, sliding against one another in a slow, aerial dance.

Nothing kept Lex tethered to the earth now, to the present, save Clark's arms around him. Disbelief abandoned, Lex looked down at the ground, dark and distant, and thrust hard against the body that kept him safe, suspended in a dream.

Clark's fingers pressed deep into Lex's welcoming flesh, clenching rhythmically, and his body rocked. "Lex, I can't...need to stop."

Lex sighed, almost a sob, as jolts of electric heat surged down his spine. "God, please _don't_ stop."

"I can't...can't lose control."

Lex shook his head, the sureness of pure, unconditional trust filling him. "You can. You won't let me fall." He rubbed harder, rolling and thrusting, feeling the glide grow easier with the spread of slick warmth between them. "Trust me, Clark." He kissed him hard, their teeth clacking as he drew back, leaving Clark's mouth wet and open. "Hold on to me."

They moved together, and Lex watched Clark's face flood with color, his eyes squeezing shut. His thick, beautiful mouth fell slack, panting through a release that sealed any remaining space between their bellies. The warmth of it, and the sound of Clark's low moans was enough for Lex and he thrust downward, his cock adding its own heat to the sweet mess.

Gravity drew them back from the sky, and they slid down slowly a foot or two before Clark rolled them, pirouetting above the earth until they were upright again, and holding one another close.

Humming in contentment, Clark murmured complacently, "I love you, Lex Luthor. Thank you for being my first."

Lex's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to the side, assessing Clark's declaration for validity. "There's no way, Clark."

Startled, then amused, Clark burst into laughter. "You think I'd fly...umm...float like this with just anyone?"

Blue-gray eyes rolled around the tent, landing on Clark's grinning face. He tightened his arms, arched an eyebrow and smirked. "All I've got to say to that, smartass, is...quack."

 

. . .

 

Chloe walked back to the big top, a roll of wrapping tape in her hands. One of the flyers had left it in her trailer and she wanted to see if Clark was still there. She walked in, a smile on her face as she remembered exactly how the tape had come to be forgotten.

A dark piece of fabric caught her eye, falling down in midair, and she moved towards it, frowning. She looked around the room, and shrugged. Empty.

She started back towards the door, twirling the roll of tape around on her finger when a white tuxedo shirt fell across her face.

She clutched the shirt in her hand and pulled it off. Looking up she saw another shirt spiraling down towards her, and as she watched, a pale blur was revealed, pressed against dark gold. She squinted, trying to see the pair more clearly, and then grinned.

Holding back a giggle, she pressed her hand to her face, burying her laugh in the shirt. _Kinky bastards,_ she thought, a slightly envious sigh slipping past her lips as the soft sounds of moaning filtered down to her.

She slipped back out of the tent, closing the flaps behind her, and sat down in front of them, guarding the back door for her friends.

"They are _so_ gonna hear about this," she vowed softly with a saucy smirk.

 

***

Chapter 13

***

 

"I'm telling you, it's on solid back there." Clark glanced over at Lex who was twisting around in the captain's chair in a futile attempt to see the rear of the motor home in the side-view mirror. "Do you want me to pull over so you can check your poor dented baby, _again_?"

Lex swiveled his head back to glare at Clark, not appreciating his ill-timed and inappropriate humor. "That's a finely-crafted example of German engineering you're hauling around back there like some horse trailer." He crossed his arms and frowned out at the dark highway, a long string of taillights in the distance their beacon in the night. "It's also my only way back to Metropolis when you decide you've had enough of me."

Eyes nominally on the road ahead, Clark watched Lex's pale reflection shifting restlessly in the windshield, not missing the tense, slightly-hunched shoulders. His teasing smile faded and he stretched out his arm to Lex, trying to bridge the distance between the seats. "Hey, not going to happen, okay? We're stuck with each other." He cut his eyes sideways, and one side of his mouth flirted with a fresh smile. "Or you might say at times, um...like this afternoon, stuck _on_ each other."

A muffled snicker paved the way for the hand that settled into Clark's outstretched palm. "Tell me, just how long will we be hearing about that from Chloe? Is she amenable to offers of cash?" The frown on Lex's face lost the battle and he flashed a self-mocking grin at Clark. "Forget I said that. I've actually been guilty of a lot more embarrassing stunts in the past. With photographic evidence." He ran a finger over the scar on his upper lip. "And a permanent reminder or two."

Squeezing Lex's hand gently, Clark shook his head with a quiet laugh. "Chloe'll tease us about it for a few days, or until I do something spectacularly stupid, as usual, and then she'll be back to her normal routine of mocking me without mercy."

"Your look on your face _was_ pretty funny when you suddenly realized the reason we couldn't find your shirt was because Chloe was holding on to it. Right outside the back door." Lex's chuckle was low and warm. "Threatening to hold it for ransom. And then, of course, there's the fact that she stopped your father from coming in to see if you were done practicing yet."

Squeezing Clark's hand one last time, Lex let it drop. "I guess I got paid back for laughing so hard. You two played me and my Porsche ended up stuck to the back of a bus...sorry..._motor home_. No wonder they won't let you two in the gambling tent." He shook his head affectionately. "I never had a chance. She kept me distracted while you got everything packed up, and then you kidnapped me and dragged me along before I knew what was happening." His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "Thank you."

Clark watched Lex's reflection settling into long lines of relaxation, deep into the comfortable chair. "You know, if you want to, you can go lie down in the back and get some sleep. We still have about three hours to go until we get there. You don't need to help keep me awake, I'm used to this."

Yawning, Lex took off his jacket and balled it up to place under his head against the window. "No, I'm fine right here." Lex leaned his head and watched the signposts flash by, their metronomic hide-and-seek hypnotic in the quiet spaces of their conversation. On the edge of succumbing to the mesmerizing view, Lex drawled, "Do you ever think about doing more, Clark? I mean, like helping more people, not just the ones affected by the meteors?"

Clark shrugged. "I try to help whenever I can, when Cassandra can see it soon enough, or if I'm right there when something happens." He snatched a quick glance at Lex's face to see his reaction. "I guess...I'm not really sure what I _should_ be doing. I suppose I could try to join up with some rescue team somewhere, but that would mean leaving the circus and probably settling down in one place. I'm not sure I'd be very happy with that, not traveling around the country anymore, but I guess if I was helping people..."

Staring out at the road as it wound around a hill ahead, Clark winced at another thought. "I don't know, it's just that coming out and revealing what I can do to people who'd probably want to test me, doesn't seem like a good idea after what happened to a few of the people who changed in Smallville. They were taken away and no one knows where they ended up, but it can't be good." Leaning forward, he flipped on the radio, leaving the volume low on a talk radio station, a soft murmur in the quiet night. "What do _you_ think I should do, Lex?"

When Lex failed to answer, Clark checked the reflection to see his eyes closed and his mouth slightly ajar in sleep. Smiling fondly at the sight, he nodded his head and kept his attention on the road, looking forward to carrying Lex back to bed when they arrived at their destination.

. . .

 

"Clark?"

The sleepy mumble from the man in his arms brought a soft smile to Clark's face. "Yeah, it's me. Just go back to sleep, I've got you." A few more steps and Clark was standing next to the bed he'd pulled out and made up for them before picking Lex up from the captain's chair. He'd hoped to be able to get Lex undressed and in the bed without waking him, but the impatient squirm and querulous voice informed him otherwise.

"Why are you carrying me?" Blinking away the remnants of his sleepy daze, Lex frowned up at Clark. "I _can_ walk, you know."

Kissing Lex on the tip of his nose before setting him on his feet next to the bed, Clark nodded solemnly. "Yes, Lex, I know you're perfectly capable of walking." Poking Lex gently in the chest with his forefinger, Clark shoved him back onto the bed and knelt to untie his boots. He looked up at Lex's grumpy face and grinned. "I just wasn't sure if you could sleepwalk."

A reluctant smile teased at Lex's frown and he sighed dramatically. "I'm not being very nice to you, am I?"

Pulling one boot off and starting on the next, Clark shook his head without looking at Lex. "Nope."

"Would it help at all if I said I was sorry?" Lex unbuttoned his shirt as he sat there waiting for Clark's answer, wiggling his toes as the second boot joined the first on the floor. "Because I am, you know, sorry for..." The remainder of his apology was muffled against Clark's lips as he kissed Lex gently, nudging and lifting him to lie back while Clark crawled over him, the remainder of their clothing gone in an invisible whirl.

"I think I know how you can make it up to me."

Relaxing against the pillows, Lex dedicated himself to apologizing for his cranky mood with his lips, and any other part of his body that Clark might want.

. . .

 

Rested from his earlier nap, Lex wasn't ready to go back to sleep right away and settled down on his side next to Clark, propped up on his elbow so he could look down into the green eyes he loved. He combed through the dark curls, so different to the touch, and smiled lazily, leaning down for a kiss. "You tired?"

Clark wrinkled his nose and chuckled. "Are you telling me that you didn't get enough exercise just now? What exactly did you have in mind? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Lex shook his head. "No, I was just wondering. It seems as if you don't need as much sleep as I do."

"As long as I can get out into the sun during the day, I don't. We figured that out one winter when we visited my mom's parents, when I was little. I think it snowed for a week and all I wanted to do was sleep. When we got back to Florida, I was fine, back to normal, for me." Clark shrugged and then smiled. "Still investigating me? What else do you want to know?"

Lex's face was pensive as he continued to stroke Clark's hair in a soothing rhythm. "Well, I've been thinking about your spaceship, and how strange it is that a people that technologically advanced didn't leave something that would tell us where you're from and how you got here, or even how to get it open again." He sighed. "The only thing I could come up with was that indentation, the eight-sided one. It was too smooth and regularly-shaped to be some sort of damage. I think that maybe it's where you'd insert a key of some sort."

Clark's brow furrowed in thought. "Mom and Dad never mentioned anything like that. They said when I brought them back to the ship that it was already closed. Dad managed to get it in the back of the truck and cover it up to take it away, but that's all I know."

Lying down on his back and staring up at the low ceiling, Lex pursed his lips and blew out a frustrated breath. "I don't know, it would be a small piece, easily missed in a field. What if..." Suddenly, he sat up cross-legged next to Clark, excited. "What if you used your eyes? I mean, you said you could look through things, right? Do you think you could look underground?"

Coming up onto his elbows, Clark tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, studying Lex closely. A few seconds later, he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can see through everything except really dense metals, like lead." He shifted and then got out of bed, picking his jeans and shirt up off the floor and slipping them on, ignoring underwear and socks. He jammed his feet inside his boots, leaving the laces dangling, and turned back to the bed where Lex was watching, puzzled. "Well, you coming or not?"

"Where are you going?"

Clark grabbed Lex's clothes and tossed them to him with a grin. "To go find the key to my ship. Come on, hurry up. The sun'll be up in a few more hours, and we'll have to be back by then."

. . .

 

When Clark set Lex back down on his feet in the center of a wheat field, he staggered for a moment before getting his bearing. "I suppose I should have expected we weren't taking anything as ordinary as a Porsche to get here."

Clark, already scanning the field, shook his head. "I said we only had a few hours. It was a lot faster to run and it's still dark anyway. No one could see us. Hey, at least we're not running around naked this time."

Lex shook his head with a mock frown as he played the flashlight he'd grabbed, just before Clark grabbed him, over the knee-high plants. "Actually, I'm beginning to think you just like carrying me, whether I'm naked or not. Are you sure this is the right field?"

"This is where Dad brought me when I asked where I landed. I've been back a couple times, not really sure why, though." Clark rotated a few degrees to scan another area, rubbing his stomach with a grimace. "I guess I always wondered why."

"Why what? And what's wrong with your stomach?"

Clark shrugged, but his head was turned away so that Lex couldn't see his expression. "Probably some meteor rock close by. Makes sense, this was a strike zone. I'll be okay." He scanned a new area. "Why they sent me away from wherever it was I was born. I always...well, maybe something was wrong with me, or they didn't want me."

Taking a few steps closer, Lex reached out and rubbed Clark's shoulder. "I have to believe there was some sort of disaster involved, Clark. No one would have sent you away without a good reason. I think...I think maybe it was a lifeboat that was jettisoned from a much larger spaceship."

Clark stilled and then turned around to peer into Lex's face under the dim light of the stars. "You really think so?" he whispered hopefully.

Lex reached up and drew his face down for a quick kiss. "I think it's a logical explanation, and much more valid than someone spending all that time and energy to throw a baby away, don't you think?"

Clark gathered Lex up into a grateful hug. Chin lazily hooked over Lex's shoulder he continued to scan the ground absentmindedly, enjoying the feel of Lex's body against him. When a metallic glint with straight edges caught his attention, he stiffened. "Lex, I think I found it."

Lex pulled away to shine the flashlight where Clark was pointing. "Where? How far down?"

Frowning, Clark walked over to stand where he'd seen the object. "Here, about four feet, can't reach it without digging."

Lex sighed. "I guess I can wait here while you go get a shovel."

Clark held up his hands and grinned. "Not a problem, as long as you don't mind me getting you a little dirty on the way back." Without waiting for an answer, he bent over and began to dig with both hands, his hands scooping and flinging the dirt with abandon. Once again, Lex thought of a bumbling, friendly Newfoundland, this time destroying a garden in search of an elusive bone. His amusing mental picture was bolstered by the yip of delight that issued from the depths of the rapidly-expanding hole. "Found it!"

Standing up from his crouch, Clark scrambled out of the hole, stomping heavily to shake off the clumps of earth he'd picked up. Straightening, he shoved the piece into his pocket and stalked over to where Lex was waiting. Grabbing him, he yanked a startled Lex in for a kiss, lips hard and greedy.

A muffled protest finally broke free from Lex and Clark let him pull a step away, enough to gasp in a breath and raise a shaking hand to his bleeding lip. "Clark? What's going on?"

A grimy thumb wiped away the thin streak of blood and Clark brought it to his mouth and sucked, white teeth flashing in a leer. Lex stared at him in bewilderment, wondering if he'd imagined the red sheen in his eyes as the flashlight played across his face. "I'm sorry, Lex. A little too rough for you? I guess I got overexcited, but then you do that to me."

Lex nodded slowly, accepting the half-hearted apology. "It's okay, I can understand why. You've waited a long time for this. Should we go see if it fits?"

"Nah, I have a better idea." Clark unzipped his jeans and shimmed them off his hips, letting his heavily aroused cock free from confinement. He stroked it lazily, licking his lips. "Why don't you come over here, get on your knees, and see how well this fits in your mouth, instead?"

 

***

Chapter 14

***

 

"Are you feeling okay, Clark?" Lex stayed where he was, unsure what was happening, but suspecting it wasn't anything good. "Maybe we should go back. Get cleaned up?"

Clark cocked his head and considered Lex's suggestion, the smile on his face smug and complacent. Finally, he stroked his cock again and shook his head. "No, I don't feel like going anywhere until I get my cock sucked. So, the sooner you do that, the sooner I'll think about leaving." His voice deepened, becoming more compelling. "Come here, Lex. Now. Don't make me have to come and get you."

Holding his hand up to calm Clark down, Lex began to walk forward slowly. "I'm coming over, Clark, not a problem. I'm just a little concerned. You don't seem to be acting like yourself."

Still stroking himself, Clark threw his head back with a shout of laughter. "Not myself? Lex, I couldn't be any more like me right now." His head came back down, his eyes gleaming through the darkness like those of a wolf caught by the headlights of an oncoming car. "I just realized I could have anything I want in the world, and no one could stop me." He growled, deep in his chest, and Lex stumbled in surprise. "It's quite a rush."

Coming to a stop about a foot away, Lex extended his hand to touch Clark's cheek, wiping away a streak of dirt with his thumb. "What do you want, Clark?" he questioned in a low, reasonable tone.

"You." Clark reached up and grabbed Lex's hand, yanking him forward into his body. Lex could feel the heat and hardness through his clothes, thrusting against his belly and his own body responded in an aching rush. "Just you, Lex." Lips descended, taking, not asking, yet a little gentler this time as if Clark had been reminded that Lex was a fragile human by the last kiss. His hand cradled the back of Lex's head, keeping him close and controlling the depth and length of his exploration of Lex's mouth. Finally lifting his head with a groan, Clark studied Lex's face, his slightly-dazed eyes, and gritted out, "The rest of the world can go fuck themselves, Lex. All I want is you, here with me."

Dropping the flashlight, Lex slid both arms around Clark's waist and pulled him even closer. "You have me, Clark. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." His hips came forward as if to show Clark how much he wanted him, their mutual desire only separated by coarse denim.

Anguish twisted Clark's face before it hardened into resolute planes. "You keep saying you're going to leave me, go back to your father." His hand came up to Lex's face, tracing the curve of his upper lip tenderly, lingering on the scar. "I want to find who did this to you and tear them apart. Your father...I won't let your father have you back. You're mine, Lex." His other hand tightened cruelly on the back of Lex's neck. "I'd break this world into pieces if you..."

Wrestling one arm free, Lex's fingers stopped Clark's words until they were replaced by his lips and soothing words. "I'm here, Clark. I'm sorry if I made you think I wanted to leave." Shrugging to try to loosen Clark's grip, Lex kissed along Clark's jaw to under his ear, tasting the grit and sweat left from his digging. "I don't. I want to be with you. Let me..."

Lex shoved himself back and Clark's arms slackened enough for Lex to bring his other arm around and unbutton Clark's shirt. As each inch of skin was revealed in the dim starlight, Lex greeted it with a tender kiss, murmuring his apologies for upsetting Clark. Clark's head fell back and he moaned, shifting his hands to Lex's shoulders and pushing down with increasing strength. Unable to resist the pressure any longer, Lex dropped to his knees, biting back an exclamation of pain when one connected with a sharp rock.

"Lex, suck me." The groaned command brought Lex's head up to see Clark focused on him, his mouth slightly open with panting moans. "I want your mouth on me. Now!" His hips thrust forward abruptly and his cock smeared a sticky line across Lex's cheek when he turned his head. His nostrils flared as if he could scent Lex's arousal, and his hands flexed on Lex's shoulders until Lex jerked and hissed. "I'll kiss it and make it better later, just stop fucking teasing me, and open your mouth, Lex!"

Grasping the heavily swaying cock in his fist, Lex stroked it once before looking back up at Clark. "Then we'll go back, right?"

"Fuck! Yes, anything you want, just...uhnnn..." Clark's legs trembled and his hands shook on Lex's shoulders as Lex made good on his side of the bargain. Tongue busy as he slid his mouth down to kiss his fist, Lex used every trick he knew to bring Clark off as quickly as he could. He knew something was wrong and he was afraid it might have something to do with their location. The faster he could get Clark back to the circus, the better the chance that no permanent damage would be done to either of them.

Swallowing hard as Clark's hips snapped forward, Lex was glad he'd kept hold. He was sure Clark would have been distressed at the knowledge that he'd drilled a hole through the back of Lex's head by accident. As it was, his lips were bruised and his teeth sliced into the side of his finger. Thankfully, it was also the end as Clark pulsed, groaning, his back taut as a strung bow until the final spasm was complete.

Sitting back on his heels, Lex wiped his mouth gingerly, wincing at the tenderness as he watched Clark shake off his post-orgasm lethargy and tuck himself back into his jeans. After they were zipped back up, he was yanked unceremoniously to his feet and found himself back in Clark's arms, once more experiencing the wall of air and sound that meant they were traveling at Clark speed.

Dropped to his feet, Lex grunted and then bent over to brush himself off. Clark gave him no time to finish, manhandling him inside the motor home and immediately ripping open his shirt, sending buttons flying.

"Clark!" Lex protested, shoving at Clark's hands that were threatening his jeans with same fate. "Cut it out! It's not like I can afford new clothes everyday!"

Growling in frustration, Clark turned to removing his own clothes, dropping his already open shirt to the floor and kicking off his boots, sending a shower of dirt and rocks across the floor. Lex, who was trying to remove his boots as quickly as possible, was shocked to hear a pained groan and the thud of feet running for the bathroom. The raw sounds that issued from inside the tiny room brought Lex to his feet in a rush, heading to find out what had happened to Clark.

Clark had been in such a hurry that he'd left the door open and Lex was greeted with the sight of Clark kneeling on the floor, his head hanging over the toilet, dry heaving uncontrollably. Quickly wetting a cloth, Lex draped it over the back of his sweaty neck and began to rub his back gently. Finally, the spasms ended and Clark slumped back against the small tub, face drawn and pale, eyes closed against the trails of tears that cut through the dirt on his cheeks, silent.

Flushing the mess in the toilet, Lex retrieved the cloth from the floor and rinsed it out before leaning over to clean Clark's face with gentle touches. "Better?"

Blinking tear-dampened lashes, Clark looked up at Lex, his face devastated. "How can you even stand to touch me?" he asked plaintively. He struggled to rise only to fall back with a groan, his arm wrapped around his stomach.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lex asked, bending down to put his hands under Clark's arms and help him to his feet where he stood swaying. He loomed over Lex in the small space, yet in his distress he seemed to shrink into himself, trying to hide. "You're sick, and I want to take care of you." His fingers fumbled at Clark's jeans and were finally able to get them open so he could shove them down his legs, Clark leaning on him to lift his feet free. "Get in the shower and get cleaned up. I think there was something in that field that...anyway, get clean and then we'll talk about it after I get my turn in there. Okay?"

Sniffling, Clark nodded and stepped into the tub, closing the shower doors behind him and immediately starting the water. Trusting that Clark would be fine alone for a few minutes, Lex bundled up his jeans, and stepped outside the bathroom to retrieve the rest of Clark's clothing. Opening the door to the outside, he tossed the clothes and boots outside, followed by his own. Grabbing a dustpan and broom, he swept up the debris from Clark's boots and deposited it into the trashcan from under the sink, which also went outside the door. The last thing he did was hang the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside of the door. Clark had told him that it was used whenever someone was indisposed or sleeping.

Hearing the shower shut off, he hurried to the bathroom in time to hand Clark a towel. Seeing Clark flinch when he approached, Lex stepped back out to give Clark some space. When Clark slipped by him, refusing to meet Lex's eyes, he deliberately reached out and grasped Clark's arm to get his attention, his voice stern. "You're not going anywhere, right?" At the vehement shake of Clark's head, Lex nodded satisfied. "Good. I'll be right out. Get into bed and wait for me." When Clark jerked as if he'd received a blow, Lex's tone softened. "It's going to be okay, Clark. We're going to work it out, together."

Emerging a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist, Lex walked back to the sleeping area, hoping that Clark had kept his word. He had, although he looked so forlorn sitting on the edge of the bed, towel discarded on the floor and his wet curls hiding his lowered face, that Lex felt a sharp pang. He'd been trying to figure out how to handle the guilt and remorse that he suspected Clark was feeling, and had unfortunately come up with nothing more concrete than to 'play it by ear' and hope that he could make Clark understand.

Taking the last few steps to stand in front of Clark, Lex waited for him to look up. Although a few shudders ran through his powerful frame, and there was the sound of a few hitched breaths, Clark still refused to show his face. "Clark, look at me." When Lex's soft plea was ignored, he squatted with small grunt, the bruise on his knee making itself felt. His fingertips gently prodded Clark's stubbled chin, urging his face upward. The sight of Clark's anguish, the tears that rolled unchecked down his cheeks, brought a moan to Lex's lips and he fell forward to his knees, pulling Clark down to join him on the floor. He held Clark's head to his chest as he rocked with him, feeling the sobs ripping through Clark's body as he clung to Lex in desperation.

The first storm soon passed, and Lex brushed back Clark's hair, placing a kiss against his tear-salted lips. "Let's get on the bed, okay?" Nodding compliantly, Clark rose and pulled Lex up after him before crawling onto the bed and lying down, curled in tightly, his back to Lex, still shivering intermittently. Discarding his towel with Clark's, Lex slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around Clark, one arm under his neck, pulling him close, tucking his knees behind Clark's to force as much contact between them as possible.

"I'm sorry, Lex." Lex could barely recognize the grating voice that choked out an apology. "I'm so sorry."

Placing a kiss on the back of his neck, Lex asked gently, "For what, Clark?" Not letting Clark pull away, he repeated his question a little more firmly with a shake. "What do you think you need to be sorry about?"

"God, Lex...I...hurt you... raped you!" A fresh bout of heartbroken sobs prevented any further words from Clark, and Lex rubbed his belly and kissed along the top of his shoulders, murmuring that he was fine and that Clark hadn't done anything like that. Down to the occasional hiccup, Clark finally let Lex roll him onto his back where he laid sprawled out like a sacrifice. Lex crawled on top of him, knowing Clark could take his weight easily and settled himself between Clark's legs, his head propped up on his crossed arms so that he could watch Clark's face, and waited.

A hand came up to rub tear-reddened eyes and finally Clark sighed and whispered, "I don't understand." He laid his forearm over his eyes, and his mouth twisted in self-disgust. "How could I do that to anyone, let alone you?"

"Do what, Clark? What exactly did you do that was wrong? Tell me that I was the most important thing in your life and that you'd destroy the world for me? Or maybe it was the fact that you stopped every time I asked you to, or whenever I made a noise that told you I was hurting." Lex tugged Clark's arm down so he could see his eyes. "Tell me. Explain it to me."

A trembling hand approached Lex's face, and a gentle finger touched the side of his mouth where it was split open, still a little raw-looking. Leaving the tender mouth behind, it traced over Lex's jaw and down his neck to his shoulders where livid finger marks stood out, deep purple against the milk-pale skin. Clearing his throat, Clark blurted out, "You had no choice, Lex. I was in the position of power. That's...rape."

"Did I say 'no' at any point?"

A furrow appeared between Clark's brows. "No..."

"Did I say that I didn't want you to fuck my mouth?"

Clark shook his head, but still argued, "But you were afraid to say 'no' and that's rape."

"Do I look like I'm afraid of you?" Lex propped himself up on his elbows, swept his eyes over the two of them, and raised one brow in patent disbelief. "I wasn't out there, either. If anything, I was afraid *for* you. I could tell there was something wrong, and I wanted us to get the hell out of that field as fast as possible."

Cupping Lex's shoulder carefully, Clark studied his face for any sign that Lex wasn't sincere in his conviction that Clark hadn't raped him. "Can you ever forgive me for hurting you?"

Lex sighed. "Clark, I've walked out of clubs with worse bruises from dancing." Forestalling the objection Clark began, Lex continued, "But if the only way we're going to get by this is for me to forgive you, then it's done. You're forgiven." He scooted further up Clark's body to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I do have one last question, though?" The back of his hand tested the rough velvet of Clark's stubble as he grinned down at Clark.

Clark smiled back tentatively, recognizing that Lex was in a teasing mood. "What?"

"Since when do evil alien overlords tell their conquered subjects that they'll 'kiss it and make it better'?"

 

***

Chapter 15

***

 

The soft knock at the door woke Lex, and he stumbled over to open it just wide enough to see Jonathan standing there, holding the clothes that Lex had thrown outside the night before. Watching the red rising swiftly in Jonathan's face, Lex held a finger to his mouth in a request for quiet and whispered he'd be out in a minute. Scrambling into a pair of Clark's sweat pants, Lex exited the motor home as quietly as possible, still barefoot and shivering in the chill of the dawn without a shirt. Holding up his hand for continued silence, he led Jonathan a few yards away.

"What the hell is all this? Have you two been out drinking?" Jonathan's whisper was furious as he shook the clothing in Lex's face. As he did, something fell out of a pocket, falling to the hard-packed dirt.

Lex bent down slowly with a groan and picked the octagonal disc up, holding it out to Jonathan on the palm of his hand. "We think this could be the key to Clark's ship."

Dropping the clothes, Jonathan reached out to pick up the metal piece. "How? Where?"

Lex shrugged. "I was thinking about the hole in the side and wondered if it was possible that the missing piece was in the field where the ship landed. Before I really had a chance to say much more, we were back there last night and Clark found it buried."

Jonathan handed the disc back to Lex. "So what does that have to do with your clothes being all over the ground, and why is Clark still sleeping?"

Lex rubbed the back of his aching neck and regretted the action when Jonathan's eyes widened in horrified concern. "Look, it looks worse than it is, honest. I bruise easily, that's all."

"Oh my God, did...did Clark do that? We need to have Martha take a look..."

Voice still pitched low, Lex reached out to stop Jonathan. "I said I was fine. The clothes and boots are outside because I think there was something in the field that _affected_ Clark badly, and I wanted anything with the dirt on it away from him."

Jonathan started for the motor home. "Is _he_ all right?"

"Mr. Kent, Jonathan, stop!" Lex hissed, trying to stop him from waking up Clark. "He's just sleeping, that's all. Let him rest. Please."

Frowning, Jonathan glared at Lex before turning back towards the motor home. "I appreciate you trying to take care of Clark, but he's my son and I need to see that he's not hurt." He stomped over to the door, only trying to be quiet at the last minute. Standing on the metal step, Jonathan pushed the door open and peered around it to try to see Clark in the sleeping area. What he saw seemed to satisfy him, so he closed the door again and stepped back down to the ground. "He looks okay. It's just, he doesn't sleep like that," he whispered.

Lex nodded. "That's what he said, but whatever it was last night really took it out of him." He looked around the lot where other people were starting to emerge from trailers and motor homes. "Look, he'll probably wake up pretty soon when it starts getting noisy out here, so can you let him sleep a little longer?"

Jonathan studied the young man who was trying to protect his son and slowly nodded. "Let him sleep as long as he needs to, we'll manage." He bent over and began to gather the clothes and boots. "I'll take these and get them cleaned." When he held up Lex's shirt, with all the buttons missing, he looked at Lex at little closer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lex felt himself coloring as he tried to explain. "He...uh...got a little...enthusiastic. That was...I'm _fine_." He rubbed his bare arms briskly and Jonathan took pity on him, simply picking up the remaining items and nodding goodbye.

After making sure Jonathan had finally left the area, Lex started to climb back in when he saw a red glimmer just to the right of the stairs. At first, he was inclined to dismiss it as a lost sequin from a costume, but it was too coincidental. Kneeling down, he took a closer look. The red crystal shimmered when he moved it with a finger and he spotted several more scattered around the steps, one partially embedded in a clump of dirt. On a hunch, he got up, grabbed the trash can, and carried it to a nearby slab of concrete where he dumped it out.

Sifting through the dirt and rocks carefully, his hunch turned to certainty. In addition to the red, he could see the green crystals of meteor rock and Clark had said that he could feel meteor rocks nearby. Knowing that the green made Clark ill, Lex could only speculate that the red lowered his inhibitions, eroding his tightly-held control. Lex wasn't about to make any tests of his theory, so he quickly cleaned up the dirt and rocks again and then swept the area around the steps thoroughly. Everything he found went into the trashcan, which he then carried to the nearest dumpster and threw in, trashcan and all. He decided he'd rather buy a new one than worry about contamination.

Creeping back inside, Lex was thankful to find Clark hadn't moved. He took a quick shower to make sure he wasn't carrying any crystals with him, as well as to warm up enough so that he wouldn't wake Clark by touching him with frozen body parts. Toweling dry quickly, he eased back into bed and wrapped himself back around Clark, who pulled him closer and murmured sleepily, "Lex..."

They slept another five hours and arrived at the cookhouse for lunch, long past time to help with raising the main tops. Jonathan stopped by their table to see how Clark was feeling. Seeing how well Clark looked, sitting there quietly with Lex, he nodded and smiled approvingly at Lex. As he left the cookhouse, he patted Lex's shoulder gently and called him son, leaving him speechless.

 

. . .

 

"Darn it!"

The soft, exasperated noise on the other side of the sixteen wagon, which was actually an air-conditioned trailer, caught Lex's attention and he looked up to see what had happened. "Mrs. Kent? Everything all right?" Lex began to get up from the desk he was using to see if his boyfriend's mother needed any help.

He'd been going over the books at Gabe Sullivan's request after the frustrated man found out Lex understood accounting principles. The show's office manager had quit unexpectedly, leaving Gabe stuck with the paperwork, while Jonathan and Martha Kent handled the bookings and the lot. Lex had found himself fascinated with the inner workings of the show and was enjoying the assignment more than he'd expected that he would.

Martha saw Lex coming over and waved him back with an apology, looking back down at something on the blotter in front of her. "It's okay, Lex. It's just my bracelet. I think I'm going to have to stop wearing it until I get it fixed. The clasp just won't stay closed and I'm afraid I'll lose it." She looked up with a smile. "And it's Martha, dear."

Lex walked over to her small desk and stood there politely. "May I see it?" When Martha nodded and handed it to him, he examined it carefully. "It's lovely. I can see why you wouldn't want to lose it."

"Jonathan gave it to me on our fifteenth anniversary." She sighed. "I've worn it every day since then."

"Why don't I take it into town with me? I have to run some errands for Gabe, and it shouldn't take too long to get it fixed. I'd have it back by the come in."

Her smile was delighted. "Could you? That would be wonderful! Here, let me get you some..."

Lex stilled her hand as it reached for her purse. "Mrs. K....Martha. It would be my pleasure. He pulled a silk handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped the bracelet in it carefully. Tucking it away, he smiled. "There. Now I'll just stop and tell Clark where I'm going and I'll catch up with you later."

"Thank you, Lex. Drive carefully."

Exiting the office trailer, Lex listened for a minute, smiling as the sounds of the busy circus filled the air. It had been three busy days since that night in the field and each one had been filled with new things to learn. He was slowly beginning to fit in, to find his niche in the complex network that was the Sullivan-Kent Star-Filled Circus. Helping wherever he was needed, he'd handled jobs ranging from checking the tents to cleaning up after the ring stock. He'd watched the performances from behind the scenes, fascinated by the intricate dance of the entering and exiting artists, who usually played more than one role in the show. Every night, he'd crawled into bed pleasantly fatigued and settled down to sleep next to Clark, content in a way he'd never dreamed possible.

That night's performance was the last in the venue, and they would be leaving after all out and over to make the overnight jump to the next. Lex found himself looking forward to seeing the tops raised in the morning, since he'd missed the last time. Recalling why he and Clark had missed it, he resolved to make sure Clark would be up on time for the next. One session with an upset Jonathan was more than enough for Lex.

Hearing Clark's laughing voice, Lex followed it to where he and Justin were practicing a perch act with one of the young pongers. Justin was spotting, while Clark balanced the metal perch on his broad shoulders with ease. Lex watched with amazement as the young girl contorted herself into impossible poses on the top of the tall pole, bursting out into applause as she leapt into the air at the end and Clark caught her above his head, the perch discarded immediately after her gravity-defying jump.

Lowering the girl carefully to the sawdust, Clark turned to Lex with a grin. "What do you think? We're still working on it, but..."

Lex nodded with a smile. "It looks really impressive. Giving up on the flying?"

Coming close enough to pull Lex in for a kiss, Clark shook his head. "No, I just like to keep my hand in. I've tried almost everything on the lot, one time or another."

After another quick kiss, Lex pulled away reluctantly. It was taking some time for Clark to get past that night, to feel comfortable touching Lex without an invitation. The kisses and hugs were coming more frequently finally, and Lex hoped that boded well for evening activities as well. He missed Clark's enthusiasm and hoped he could coax it back out to play. Until then, he wasn't going to raise the subject of the octagonal key that was currently stored in the sixteen wagon's safe.

"Hold that thought, big guy. Unfortunately, I have to get into town before the stores close; otherwise we'd go get in some practice of our own." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, surprising another laugh from Clark. "How about meeting me later, say right after you're done flying? I'll help you out of your costume."

Swooping in for one last kiss, Clark mumbled against his lips, "It's a date, handsome." It tickled and Lex left the ring chuckling. His good mood lasted all the way into town, only sinking slightly when he left his Porsche in the used car lot. He drove away slowly in a small used compact that would tow easily behind the motor home. The wad of hundred-dollar bills he tucked safely away in a money belt under his shirt helped to keep him from feeling too badly about leaving one of the more pleasant pieces of his past behind.

He picked up the items that Gabe requested and made a bank deposit for him since the town held a branch of the bank the circus used. Errands complete, Lex pulled up in front of the jewelry store he'd spotted earlier and went inside, already missing the familiar chirp of the Porsche's alarm. After being assured the repair could be done immediately, Lex spent some time inspecting the cases of jewelry while he waited, particularly fascinated by some estate pieces.

"Can I help you find something?" The clerk behind the counter smiled and jingled the keys to the case in her hand. Lex nodded and pointed to the tray holding several necklaces, including one that looked like a good match for Martha's bracelet. "Excellent choice, sir. Let me bring it out so you can take a closer look." As she unlocked the case and reached inside, the bell over the shop door rang, and Lex heard a gasp of surprise behind him. Straightening up, he turned around only to have his heart jump, leaving him feeling as if it was lodged in his throat.

As he raised his hands slowly, following the instructions barked out by the man holding a sawed-off shotgun pointed at his chest, all he could think was that he'd finally found someone to love, and that it was too soon to lose his chance at a happier life. He couldn't hold back the pained whisper that escaped him. "Clark."

In the next minute, as if invoking his name had summoned him by mystical means, Clark was there in the doorway of the shop. Lex jerked, his eyes widening as he saw Clark appear. The man, who was menacing the customers as his partner scooped up jewelry from smashed cases, turned his head to see what Lex was looking at so intently.

That moment of inattention was the opportunity Clark had been looking for, and he leaped forward to wrench the gun away from the thief before he could fire and dropped him with a blow to his forehead. Wheeling about, Clark sent a flash of heat vision at his partner's hand, to force him to drop his weapon. Unfortunately, that hand was also wrapped in chains and gemstones. The gun clattered to the floor, but the green flare that reflected back left Clark reeling with a cry of pain. Pulling out a baseball bat, the feisty shop owner dropped the cursing thief with a blow to his head.

As soon as both guns were on the floor, Lex ran to his boyfriend, who'd sounded like he was in pain. "Clark, are you okay?" Lex was running his hands over Clark's body, worried that he'd been hurt by the flash of green light. His silent, motionless stance, eyes blinking occasionally, only deepened Lex's concern. "Clark, please say something."

Clark's head turned toward Lex and he blinked once more slowly before shutting his eyes completely. Running his hand up Lex's arm to his shoulder, Clark bent forward carefully until his lips were close to Lex's ear. The whisper made Lex's blood run cold.

"We need to get out of here before they try to take me to a doctor. I'm blind."

 

***

Chapter 16

***

 

Balancing a heavy tray in one hand, Lex held the door open and carefully maneuvered his way into the motor home without spilling anything. Frowning at the dark interior, he reached out and flipped on a light. Through the doorway of the sleeping area, he could see a motionless form on the bed, eyes open and unblinking, the only signs of life the slow rise and fall of a broad chest. Letting the door close behind him, Lex set the tray down on the small dinette table, and walked slowly over to the bed. Receiving no indication from Clark as to whether he was aware of his presence, Lex sighed and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"Hey, I brought us something to eat." Clark's only response was to roll over and present his back to Lex. Jaw clenched in frustration, Lex counted to ten, trying to stay calm while inside he was ripping apart. He tried again in gentle tones, touching the rigid shoulder with the tips of his fingers. "Clark, it's been a week. You have to..."

"No, I don't." The voice rasped in anger, but Lex didn't care. It was the first time that Clark had spoken to anyone, or shown any emotion, since Cyrus had admitted that he couldn't cure the damage to Clark's eyes. It sounded beautiful, and Lex wanted more.

"Listen, I know this is tough to take..."

Clark rolled back and stared at the ceiling, a sneer across his face, the gauntness ill-concealed by dark stubble. "You have no fucking idea. Go away and leave me alone."

Concealing his relief that Clark was finally responding, Lex kept his voice calm and firm as he kicked his sneakers off and shifted a little closer on the bed. "You're absolutely right. I wouldn't know the first thing about what you've lost." Taking Clark's limp hand, he laid it against his bare, vulnerable head. "I only lost my hair, my baby brother, and my mother, all before I was fourteen. My father, well, he's my father, and the less said the better."

Shrugging, Lex leaned in closer. "I wrote the book on self-destructive behavior, Clark. You can't think of anything I haven't tried. I think it's safe to say that if it weren't for the changes from the meteor rocks, I'd have died years ago." Lex felt the slightest caress before Clark's hand slipped back down to his side. "I understand what it's like hating the world, and that it's fucking unfair that this happened to you. Get good and pissed off about it, and then get over it, so we can work out what to do next."

Clark turned his face away from Lex, but he didn't move except to clench his fist. "You _really_ don't want to encourage me to get angry, Lex. It wouldn't be pretty. I can't lose my temper. Other people can throw things or punch a wall. If I threw something, it could easily end up leaving a big hole behind it, or even killing someone. Punching something? Fuck, I could bring down a building, or even a mountain."

Reaching out, Lex laid his palm in the center of Clark's chest. "I'll take my chances. Hell, I'll drive you out to the nearest rock quarry and let you pound boulders into gravel if it'll help. We'll even do it without charging them for labor. It'll be great for the quarry's bottom line, cut their expenses. Works out perfectly for everyone."

A surprised choke of laughter slipped free before Clark could prevent it, but he sobered again instantly. "Lex, you shouldn't be here. Go back to Metropolis where you belong, where you'll be rich and famous." He turned his head as if to face Lex, his eyes closed firmly as if ready to deny sight if it miraculously returned.

Sliding a little closer, Lex laid down on his side next to Clark, palm still firmly in place on his chest, feeling Clark's accelerated heartbeat beneath it. "I noticed that you didn't include happy in your version of my future." He slid the hand upwards, caressing Clark's cheek briefly before brushing back the dark, tangled strands that fell over his furrowed brow.

Clark shrugged carelessly. "Fine. Rich and famous and _happy_. You'll find the perfect wife and make perfect children and have the perfect life."

"I never asked for perfect, Clark. Don't want it. It's too hard to live up to every day." His fingers wandered through the thick, slightly oily waves, and Lex didn't miss how Clark's head turned unconsciously to keep Lex's hand close. "Besides, I can't go back. I sold the Porsche."

Clark stiffened. "But, you loved that car."

"It was time to let it go. I'd made my decision to stay with you and I sold it, right before I stopped at the jewelry store."

Clark turned on his side towards Lex, and his hand shook as he brought it up slowly to touch Lex's face, his lips. His breath hitched as tears dampened his dark lashes and began to roll down his shadowed cheeks. "You can't, Lex. You can't give all that up for me. It's all changed, ruined."

Praying that Clark could feel his smile under his fingertips, Lex made it clear that he was done arguing. "Clark, you could have had the entire world at your feet, and yet, you chose me, above all else. How could you believe I'd do anything less for you?"

Lex closed his eyes in relief when Clark's head came to rest against his chest, and he stroked his heaving back, welcoming every tear shed because he knew each one brought Clark that much closer to acceptance and healing.

. . .

 

"You're still here." Clark's voice was muffled against Lex's damp and rumpled sweatshirt. He may have been surprised that Lex was in bed with him, but that didn't mean he was letting Lex go.

Lex tried not to wince as he attempted to stretch muscles that had stiffened while Clark slept in his arms. "I told you I wasn't going to leave. Not even your foulest temper tantrum would be enough to drive me away."

Trying unsuccessfully to hide his face in Lex's armpit, Clark groaned. "Temper tantrum? God, you make me sound like a two-year-old."

Tugging his arm free from under Clark's head, Lex shoved him on his back with a fond chuckle. "Pretty close. Fortunately, you weren't actually on the floor kicking your heels and screaming this past week, otherwise we'd be walking to the next venue."

Covering his face with his forearm, Clark muttered with a sigh, "Why do you put up with me, Lex?"

With a shrug and an overly dramatic sigh, Lex rolled out of bed and stood up, his muscles and joints cracking as he stretched out all the kinks. "_I_ sure as hell don't know." Crawling back on to the bed, he straddled Clark's hips and poked him in the belly to make him laugh. "It must be the fantastic, in-fucking-credible sex that I can get on occasion. That's the only reason I can come up with."

When Clark groaned and half-heartedly tried to push Lex off, he held Clark's wrists and leaned over to whisper against his lips, "Then there's that odd state of affairs where it appears that I love you a whole lot more than any Porsche." Their kiss was sweet and Lex pulled back reluctantly, still smiling. "Mmmm, I'd definitely go so far as to say even more than a Lamborghini."

Unable to resist any longer, Clark let a smile twitch at his lips. "This is probably not going to be the last time I'm in a pissy mood, Lex."

Lex snorted in agreement. "Yeah, I know."

"Can I say I'm sorry ahead of time?" Clark was recalling some of his more devastating methods of getting his way, and the pout almost worked. Almost.

Lex shook his head emphatically. "You don't get any free passes. You'll have to apologize _after_ it happens, when it means something."

Leaning up, Clark fumbled for Lex's lips, and then murmured, "I'm sorry?"

With a kiss to Clark's forehead, Lex released his wrists and crawled back off the bed, His voice was only mildly amused when he insisted, "You'll go a long way to convincing me of that if you get your ass out of that bed and into the shower, while I re-heat the supper you refused earlier."

Feeling his way to the edge of the bed, Clark sat up and waited for Lex to give him a hand. "Are you telling me I stink?"

Lex did nothing to conceal his sarcasm. "Love did not render me oblivious, Clark. You reek, and so does that bed. I'm changing the sheets for both our sakes." Relenting a little, he pulled Clark up into a hug. "I'm also giving you notice. I'm tired of sleeping on that torture device you so generously call a pull-out bed."

Pulling away from the hug, Clark shuffled towards the bathroom, feeling his way along the walls. "So, we're switching places tonight?"

Lex sighed, exasperated. "Clark..."

A chuckle floated back out of the bathroom along with Clark's clothes. "Just kidding."

. . .

 

"Lex, you awake?"

"Mmmm."

"What time is it?"

"Shift over a little and let me see. It's a little after six. We don't have to get up just yet. However, I'm dragging you outside this morning, and we're going for a walk in the sun. I think you need it. You're turning into a cave mushroom."

"I don't I really have a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Fine."

"Clark, I've been meaning to ask. How did you find me that day?"

"I was listening to your heartbeat and I heard it speed up. I listened closer, and then I heard you say my name. I never even thought about it, I just followed your heartbeat."

"Do you always listen like that?"

"Not always, just sometimes. It's...I need to...I don't know why. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's...nice knowing that you're thinking about me. I want you to keep on listening to my heart, so you'll always know you're not alone in this, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, it does help."

"Good. Hey, I forgot something!"

"What? Quit wiggling so much."

"Grumpy. Just trying to reach...got it. I bought you something after I sold the Porsche."

"Lex...you don't..."

"I couldn't resist. I was walking by the store window, and it called out to me. Here, feel it."

"Is this...? God, you are _so_ weird."

"It's too bad your tub is so small, or we could really have fun. Squeeze it."

"Sure, make fun of the blind alien. Imprinting, my ass."

"Come on. Squeeze it. Just once."

"_Quaaaaack_. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

"Asshole."

"I love you, too."

. . .

 

Stepping out of the sixteen wagon into the sun, Lex rolled his shoulders, releasing the tension from a few too many hours spent wrestling spreadsheets into submission. Despite his fatigue, he felt a sense of accomplishment. He'd been unaccustomed in the past to feeling true pride in anything he'd done, but this was honest work, something that _he_ had accomplished himself. It was a great feeling, and one he planned to keep.

Casually scanning the lot, he looked for any sign of Clark. He and Chloe had been working on the magic act, trying to determine what Clark could and couldn't do. Lex had suggested it after remembering how surprised he'd been to see the two of them running through their routines without looking at their hands. Even if it didn't work out, it was keeping Clark occupied until Lex could bring up his latest plan.

Deciding to check the big top, he started off, only to sigh heavily when two dark sedans pulled up next to him. The sixteen wagon's location at the end of the lot meant it was isolated at that time of the day, a few hours before a performance. "Somehow, I knew you wouldn't make this easy, Dad," Lex muttered under his breath. His brief moment of satisfaction changed to wary determination as he watched Dominic step out of the first car, his face impassive as he refused to reveal any hint of weakness to his father's lapdog.

"Good afternoon, Dominic. May I assume you're not here for the show?" Lex smirked, baiting the other man deliberately. Two more men stepped out of the first car, dark suits fitted perfectly to their husky builds. Lex stepped forward, refusing to be cowed by his father's strong-arm tactics.

"Lex," Dominic said slowly, his silky voice grating on Lex's nerves. His patrician lip lifted in distaste as he examined Lex's casual clothing, well-suited for any task Lex might be assigned on the lot. "Your father thinks you've had more than enough time to play around with the common folk. He _strongly_ insists you return to Metropolis." The blonde man waved his hand in the air, and Lex watched as three more men emerged from the second sedan.

Sighing loudly, Lex shook his head and grinned without humor. "I appreciate my father's concern, Dominic. _Really_, I do, but I'm not ready to leave. In fact, let's change that to I'm _never_ leaving. You'll just have to tuck your tail between your legs, and scurry on home to Lionel like a good little dog."

Lex's eyes darted between the men who'd moved around him in a circle, taking positions on all sides of him. He estimated the distance to the nearest top and his heart fell. Nevertheless, his voice stayed firm. "I said that I'm not going, Dominic."

The blonde man tilted his head to the side, scowling up into the sun. "I would have to take exception to that statement, Lex. Your father was quite explicit in his instructions, and I have permission to use extreme _persuasion_, should it prove necessary."

Lex edged slowly forward, moving towards Dominic until springing forward unexpectedly, he wrapped his arm around the other man's throat. He whipped his body around, holding Dominic between himself and the five tense-looking thugs his father had sent after him. He edged backwards and felt the bumper of one of the cars behind him. Slowly, he sidestepped, taking Dominic with him as he backed towards the distant tops. "I am not going anywhere with you," he hissed into Dominic's ear.

A heavy blow across the back of his neck rocked Lex, and he felt his arms weaken. He released Dominic and stumbling, turned to see one of the drivers standing behind him, shrugging as he lowered his arm. Trying to shake off his dizziness, Lex staggered towards the tops, his vision graying out more with each step. "No. Let go," he mumbled, kicking out as the men converged on him, grasping his arms and legs. He fought wildly, bucking up, and he shouted, his rage shadowing the faces around him in red. A massive fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the breath from him.

"Let go of him. Now."

Lex felt the air calm around him, the darkness clearing slowly, and he hung there motionless between two of the men. Lifting his head shakily, he saw Clark standing there, his arms crossed on his wide chest. Lex's voice was nearly gone, but he choked out a name, "Cl...Kal."

Dominic stepped around the group, advancing towards Clark with an oily smile on his face. "I'm afraid that Lex is going to be leaving now. There are some matters between Lex and his father-"

Clark huffed in disbelief and stepped closer to Dominic, his head twitching up as he heard the driver begin to approach him from the side. Clark cocked his head to the side, smiling in the direction of the driver, and shook his head once. "Put him down, carefully, or I'm going to be forced to take action."

"Kal, no! Just go back. It's okay," Lex choked out. "Go. I can handle this." His mind was racing. _'God, no. Don't let them see what he can do. Lionel can't know. Can't let him near Clark.'_ "Please, Kal."

Green eyes moved up to gaze sightlessly at the sky as Clark grated out a bitter laugh. "I can't just walk away and let them take you, Lex."

Suddenly realizing that his opponent was blind, Dominic turned back to Lex and smirked, his eyes sparkling with laughter. His shoulders shaking, Dominic twisted to look into Clark's calm face. "This really isn't your concern, _Kal_. Why don't you do yourself a favor and find your way back to your little circus cage before you end up in a situation you'll regret?"

Clark's hand shot out, groping the empty air in front of him as he tried to move closer to them. "Lex _is_ my concern." Lex could see the anxiety building on Clark's face, and he winced as he detected a flicker of red before Clark's eyes slammed shut.

"Kal!"

Lex sagged in relief as he caught sight of the rapidly approaching crowd, led by Jonathan Kent and Gabe Sullivan.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Jonathan demanded.

Clark slowly stumbled backward, reaching out for his father's arm. "These jerks are trying to kidnap Lex."

The men holding Lex's arms suddenly released him as the mass of people folded in around them, still pouring out in droves from the tops and trailers. Without support, he tumbled to the ground, and when he tried to stand up, his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate.

With his father's help, Clark pushed through Lionel's men to get to Lex. His hands were gentle against Lex's face as he lifted him carefully and brushed his lips over his forehead and cheeks. One hand slid behind Lex's head, fingers running down his neck, and Lex hissed. Clark's face creased in sympathy. "Oh, Lex. You're hurt." Leaning in close, Clark whispered against his ear, "God, I could hear your heartbeat, Lex. It was so fast, and I was so afraid I wouldn't get here in time."

Looking over Clark's shoulder, he saw the men climbing back into the cars, still watching him. Dominic was already on his cell phone, and Lex shut his eyes, furious thoughts engulfing him before he let go and settled into the warm, _safe_ arms surrounding him. Clark got to his feet carefully while holding Lex in his arms and refused to let anyone else take him. He nuzzled against Lex's face, still distressed, as the cars pulled away.

"I'll be okay," Lex reassured Clark. "Just take me home."

 

***

Chapter 17

***

 

They made their way back to the motor home with Jonathan's assistance, and Lex carefully stepped up inside, Clark letting him out of his arms with reluctance.

"We should get Cyrus for you," Clark murmured as he slowly removed Lex's shirt and pants, wincing as his fingertips brushed lightly over the heated, swollen bruises he could feel on Lex's normally smooth skin.

"Clark." Lex raised a hand and ran it across Clark's jaw, lifting the worried face to his for a kiss. "I'm fine. It's a little bruising, and for me...it'll be gone by tomorrow. Cyrus needs to stay ready for real injuries." Lifting Clark's hand to his lips, he smiled tenderly against Clark's fingers, still not used to having someone care for him so deeply. "I'm okay."

Clark's hand glided down the side of Lex's neck, moving around softly to brush against the rough, abraded flesh there. "What about this? They could have seriously hurt you. I should've done more."

"No!" Lex snapped before he calm himself. "No. You shouldn't have been there at all. You're especially vulnerable right now, and I don't want my father taking an interest in you, Clark. You don't know what he's capable of." His face softened at the shock on Clark's face. "I just...I don't want any part of that man's existence to touch you, Clark."

Clark shook his head stubbornly. "I won't let them take you away, Lex. If they come back..."

Knowing he wasn't going to win the battle over whether or not Clark would try to protect him in the future, Lex considered the possibility of returning to his father in order to protect Clark and the rest of the circus from his father's retaliation. Cruel visions of arson, beatings, and bankruptcy choked him as he looked into the blind eyes of the man he'd promised never to leave, and he knew he had no choice.

"Fuck this!" Lex pulled away from Clark, stopping first to make sure Clark was steady on his feet. He began to rummage through the drawers holding his clothing, pulling pieces out and dumping them on the bed as he searched, muttering under his breath. With an exclamation of triumph, he held up his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Lex?" Clark had been standing in the center of the small space, baffled by the sounds Lex had been making, and at the distinctive cheep of the cell phone being turned on, his face began to reflect concern. "Lex, what are you doing?" He put his hands out in front of himself in an attempt to find Lex, who evaded him easily while punching in a number and waiting for it to connect.

"Dad." Lex didn't wait for the man on the other end of the line to answer. "I just had an encounter with Dominic and his hired thugs that I do not wish to repeat."

At the first words out of Lex's mouth, Clark had stilled, a prey animal frozen in the hope that the hunter would pass it by. Lex saw the lines of devastation begin to carve deep into Clark's face and turned his back, steeling himself for the words to follow.

"I know your next move, and I refuse to have the people who opened their hearts and home to me end up casualties in a war of attrition between us." The trembling hand placed on Lex's shoulder nearly brought him to his knees, and he swallowed hard at the whispered plea from Clark. He stepped away with a shrug and focused on his father's voice.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen, Dad, so listen very carefully. I'm going to be visiting a lawyer tomorrow, in fact, more than one and in more than one location. They will be receiving a set of documents to be distributed in the event of my disappearance or death, or on information received about any damages sustained, financial or otherwise, by the Sullivan-Kent Circus. The distribution will be to law enforcement agencies and the media and will implicate you and LuthorCorp in attempts at extortion, kidnapping, and possibly murder."

A sound behind him, a thump that seemed indicate that Clark had taken a seat on the floor, forced Lex to straighten his shoulders, keep his voice firm as he attempted to finish as quickly as possible so he could care for Clark.

"If you still believe you can circumvent all my precautions, just be aware that I will dedicate the rest of my life to taking down you and your company if you hurt these people in any way. If you somehow manage to drag me back to Metropolis, it would be under duress, and I will consider it an open declaration of war."

His injuries suddenly making themselves felt, Lex swayed on his feet and fumbled his way to the counter where he propped himself up, fresh sweat breaking out on his forehead. He knew he needed to end the call before he passed out on the floor and ruined all his grandiose declarations.

"I'm done. I'm finished with you, and I'm renouncing the Luthor legacy. Don't fuck with me and mine. I *am* my father's son, and I have taken my lessons at your knee to heart. I *will* win that war if forced to fight, and I will take no prisoners."

Pressing the power button, Lex ended the call and dropped the cell phone to the counter with a clatter. He knew that Clark had heard every word, and that in his attempt to keep him and the others safe, he might have lost the only thing he'd wanted for himself, Clark's love. Turning to face him, he saw Clark crawling toward him across the open space, tears running down his face. As the darkness closed in, and he felt himself begin to fall into Clark's waiting arms, he said the only words that mattered. "I love you."

. . .

 

"Lex. Lex, c'mon. Wake up." Lex frowned, the pain in the back of his neck annoying him as he escaped his hazy dream world. "I've got something ready for you. Cyrus fixed your concussion, but he said you're still going to be stiff and sore for a while, so I think it'll help."

Blinking slowly, Lex looked up to Clark smiling down sweetly at him, and wondered just how and when he'd ended up in bed. "Clark, that's really nice, but I just want to sleep."

Clark shook his head and grinned, touching Lex's head and face gently. "You sleep for much longer in that position and it's going to do a lot worse to you than those men your father sent."

At the mention of his father's men, certain memories began to flood back in, and Lex closed his eyes, groaning, "Clark, what I said..."

"It's okay, Lex. I understand, and if your dad's stupid enough to take you on, he deserves everything he gets." Clark kissed him gently before straightening up and fumbling for something on the shelf next to the bed. "I told Dad what you said to your father, and he said you did the right thing. Then he went and talked to Gabe, and they're going to visit some lawyers after they get to the next venue, too."

Turning back, he carefully handed Lex a sealed manila envelope. "He gave me this before they left, and told me to tell you that you have a week before he sends someone after us." Clark shrugged. "They were going to have Justin drive, or have some of the guys stay behind, but Cassandra agreed with me and said we'd be okay by ourselves until we caught up."

Taking the envelope, Lex immediately realized what it held. He'd certainly spent enough time weighing it in his hand after that night for it to be unmistakable. He sighed and handed it back. "Put that back for now, okay? I'm too tired to deal with it until later."

"What is it, Lex?" Clark did as Lex asked, but Lex could see he was curious even without looking into the green eyes that were hiding behind dark, thick lashes.

"Later, okay?" He began to sit up warily, raising a hand to rub across the back of his neck. "You said something earlier. What did you get ready for me?"

Lex was glad to see Clark hadn't forgotten how to grin. "I think a nice, hot bath would do you a lot of good right now, don't you?"

Lex's eyes slid closed, and he moaned at the thought. "Why must you torture me so? That contraption you call a bathtub would cripple me."

Loud, bright laughter filled the room, and Lex couldn't help but smile. Standing, Clark held out a hand and waited for Lex to take it. "Trust me?"

Lex squeezed the warm hand, and let Clark help him out of bed. "Yeah, I do."

 

. . .

 

"That's the old dunk tank?" The large galvanized tub stood a short distance behind the motor home, filled with water. Fortunately, with everyone else gone, the few klieg lights scattered through the lot had still provided enough light for Lex to see where he was walking so they weren't both blind that late at night.

Clark nodded, bouncing up and down on his heels, his face beaming. "Gabe and Justin helped me clean it out before they left, and they put one of those plastic bench things in there, and I filled it with clean water. It's all ready for you."

Lex smiled and shook his head, fighting back a laugh. The sweetness of the gesture was not lost on him. He held out his arms to Clark, his fingers gripping Clark's hands and pulling him in, and he grinned as Clark walked into them and slid large hands around to his back. "You're incredible. However, I think you might have forgotten one thing."

A thick, black eyebrow rose up in inquiry. Clark's head turned when Lex's fingers moved across to the tank, dipped in the chilly water, and playfully flung the droplets across Clark's face. Huffing out a breath, Clark smirked. "Oh, ye of little faith." His teeth flashed in the dim light as he smiled down into Lex's face. "Wanna see a magic trick?"

Lex laughed, and felt a pang as Clark's beautiful eyes stared off into the distance, unfocused. "Amaze me, magnificent Kal-El." He watched, puzzled, as Clark slipped his hands into the water and started to rub them together quickly. He felt a wave of moist heat rise up around his face, like standing in a sauna, and he gasped into the warm air. The water splashed around, wetting his face, and as the moments passed, he noticed that the water was growing warmer and warmer, until eventually, there was steam rolling out of the tank.

"Amazed?" Clark asked, a cocky grin warring with a shy concern.

Lex nodded slowly, and leaned forward to brush his lips across Clark's. "Always."

"Aren't you going to get in?" Clark teased, a hand reaching out to brace himself against the large tub.

Lex slipped a hand over the one resting on the edge of the tub, and scraped his nails lightly over the knuckles. "I might need a hand."

Clark chuckled and his hands reached out gently to remove Lex's clothes. When he was finished, he steadied Lex as he climbed into the hot water. The water went up to Lex's chin as he sat on the bench, and he felt the warmth seeping into his aching body. When Clark heard a soft moan of relief, he grinned. "Good?"

"Incredible," Lex groaned. "Come in with me." He watched with pleased interest as Clark nodded and stripped his clothes off slowly before clambering over the side of the tub, splashing them both with a huge wave of water that sloshed over the edge. "You dork."

"Sorry," Clark said sweetly, with no real apology in his voice. He reached out a hand, waiting for Lex to grab hold, and sighed happily as Lex closed his fingers around his and pulled him over to sit next to him on the bench.

"Hmm." A soft hum escaped Lex's lips as he turned on the bench, straddling it, and pushing against Clark's side to encourage him to do the same. He felt Clark settle in behind him, and he leaned back against the solid chest. Content, he watched his fingers undulate through the water, the line of them obscured by tiny waves dancing in the dim light. "I was worried about you today."

"Worried about _me_?" Shaking his head, Clark sighed. "You were the one in danger, Lex. I don't think I'll ever understand why your father would do that."

Lex grimaced, clutching tightly at the thick arms wound around his body. "He's not a good man, Clark, and he can't stand not being in complete control. The idea of me not conceding to his wishes is unfathomable to him."

"He's going to have to let go eventually, Lex."

Wincing, Lex turned his face to the side and took a deep breath as Clark's face came down to nuzzle against his throat. "You don't know my father. All I can do is hope I don't have to make good on those threats I made, although I will if I have to."

"He doesn't know me, either, Lex," Clark whispered fiercely.

Lex's eyes slid shut. "I'd like to keep it that way."

"Lex-"

"I don't want him anywhere near you. Especially now. I don't want you to get hurt." Lex whispered.

Clark grinned, and Lex could feel the lips moving across the skin of his neck. "I happen to think I'm pretty safe."

Lex's hand reached up to brush across Clark's face, sliding over his eyes softly. "You have a weakness, Clark. And, believe me; if my father finds out, he'll use every means at his disposal to exploit it."

A shiver ran through Clark's body, and his arms tightened around Lex's waist. "I guess that's why you'll have to stay and protect me." There was a teasing lilt to his voice, but Lex heard the truth beneath the lightness of the words.

"I plan on it," Lex murmured. He felt lips moving across his jaw, and he moved around, shifting his body so he could lean back in the water to meet Clark's mouth in a warm kiss. Thick, strong fingers slid across his ribs, holding him carefully. Working their way down, the clever fingers danced across his thighs, kneading the muscles there gently. A hand ghosted over his cock, and he gasped into the cool, evening air. "Clark." He strained upward, pushing against the fingers that wound their way around him.

Clark's mouth moved down his chin, onto his throat, teeth teasing over the delicate bones of his neck. He felt the warmth of Clark's tongue dipping into the hollows of his collarbone, just beneath the water, and he breathed out, the sound loud against the quiet that surrounded them.

The hand still around his ribs pulled him in close, supporting him, caressing him like something precious as the other hand stroked slowly, the wavelets churning the water around him.

"I can hear the water, hitting your skin," Clark whispered. "I can hear the drops rolling down your face and hitting the surface. Everything about you is so smooth and bright. The way you taste...god. Lex, you taste like something I've been craving my whole life. You're in my blood, my soul. You...you're the sun to me, warming me, healing me."

Lex remembered the way Clark looked in the morning as he stepped out into the sun. He could see, in his mind's eye, the way the light seemed to sparkle and glow around Clark's skin, as if it was sinking into him. Lex smiled, and opened his mouth to tell Clark, only to choke, breathless, as Clark's thumb brushed up and over and stole away his thoughts.

The stroking increased its pace, to almost frantic, and Lex jerked into it, panting desperately as warm water splashed against his face, into his open mouth. He threw his head back on Clark's shoulder and groaned, low and deep, as his body lurched uncontrollably in Clark's hands. He felt himself spill through Clark's fingers, blood heat added to the water, and he collapsed, barely registering Clark's hard length flush against his back. He heard quiet laughter, and he managed to open one eye to see Clark's rosy, happy face.

"Clark, do you know how I feel right now?"

Clark nodded. "Of course I do." His hand slipped up Lex's belly to find his arm, and slid down to the end to bring his hand to his lips. "Come on, I can wait. We need to get back inside, and I need you to be my eyes."

"Okay," Lex mumbled, reluctantly forcing his body to respond as Clark stood up. He chuckled, "You can have my eyes...but I get your mouth."

Clark groaned. "Oh, Lex. That was _bad_."

Chuckling, Lex agreed. "Yeah, I know. Wait here." Climbing out, he walked around to the side of the tank, and attached the hose lying nearby. He slid the lever over to empty the tank, and then returned to help Clark out. "Come on. Careful."

Gathering their clothes, they carried them back, Clark having forgotten about towels, laughing about wandering around naked in public again. It was a slow walk back with each step hindered by roaming hands, slow, deep kisses, and promises.

Despite the low burn of arousal, they'd been through a lot that day, and it soon caught up with them. Clark fell asleep mid-caress, leaving Lex collapsed against his chest, eyes drifting shut to the sound of Clark's big, beautiful, alien heart.

. . .

 

In the large, empty lot, a solitary motor home waited for sunrise. The circus had headed west on their next jump and very soon Lex and Clark would start out on their journey east. Sitting up against the wall on the bed, Lex held Clark's head in his lap, pulling his fingers slowly through his curls, soothing both of them. "It's all going to work out, Clark. One way or another, we're going to be fine."

Tracing the engraved symbols on the octagonal disc with his fingertips, Clark twisted his face upward. His laugh was a thin echo from the past, his unseeing eyes searching for something they couldn't find in his darkness. "Do you believe in magic, Lex?"

Bending over, Lex cradled Clark's face in his hands and brought it close enough for a soft, sweet kiss. "I believe in us."

 

***

Epilogue

***

From his vantage point in the extra-long trailer that held their vast array of monitoring and communications systems, Lex watched the news feed displaying a brightly-clad superhero hovering over a volcano, preparing to divert the flow away from the threatened village. On another monitor, he observed that the Magnificent Kal-El had finished his last effect and was taking his bows before limping off the stage, leaning heavily on a cane. A few minutes later, the security scanner signaled a visitor, and Lex let the tall, dark-haired figure in.

"How's he doing?" The deep voice changed in mid-sentence, and Lex looked back over his shoulder in time to see Tina completing her metamorphosis back into her own form.

Tapping the screen currently showing Clark using his freezing breath to create lava dams, Lex assured her, "He should be back soon. The flow wasn't too drastic this time, and the tremors minimal. Just a hiccup."

Ruffling her long dark hair and stretching in relief, Tina nodded. "Good. I want to work on the lady lift some more with him and Justin. I don't feel like I'm pulling it off quite right, yet. Chloe agrees. Maybe we need a better signaling system between Justin and me."

Eyes narrowed in consideration, Lex slowly nodded. "Let me see what I can work up, I might have some ideas. To be honest, I thought you looked great out there, as usual. I can barely pick out the differences anymore."

"That's good. Let me know." She turned to leave. "I'm up in a few for the charivari, so I'd better head for clown alley. I'll catch you two later at the party before the all out and over."

Getting up to secure the door behind her, Lex stretched out a cramp in one of his legs. It had been a long day coordinating Clark's activity remotely, as well as that of his replacements in the show. Tina, Justin, and Chloe had been invaluable in maintaining the fiction of the Magnificent Kal-El in the magician turn when needed, but it had taken an act as famous as the Flying Graysons' to replace him on the trapeze.

The three trapeze artists had been fortunate that he and Clark were at the performance where they'd almost lost their lives. Clark had narrowly saved them from falling to their deaths when an extortion attempt turned deadly, and Lex had negotiated a very generous contract with Sullivan-Kent. It had worked out well all the way around. The cover story that circulated explained that Kal-El had retired from catching, after an unfortunate accident had left him too crippled to continue, and his replacements received top billing. Any flying by Clark under the big top was curtailed to personal late-night performances with Lex.

Returning to the ergonomic chair, Lex checked the suit's telemetry and, after observing on the screen that the volcano's flow had halted, activated the communicator. "Hey, big guy, heading home?"

The warm chuckle let Lex know that Clark had succeeded in preventing any serious injuries or deaths, always a good sign for Cyrus, who was standing by. "Just as soon as I check a few more things. I wouldn't want to miss your twenty-fifth birthday party, especially now that you can afford the _good_ champagne. I just hope Mom had the cooks bake enough cakes for everyone."

"There should be. I stopped by the cookhouse, and it looked like there were at least forty, ready and waiting for the party to start." Picking up the faded, yellow duck that sat next to his keyboard, Lex sat back in his chair and tossed it into the air to catch it as he warned, "If you don't hurry, I'm going to steal them all, and hide them where even _you_ won't be able to find them."

"Okay, okay, I'm already on my way."

Signing off, Lex let Cyrus know that he and the triage team could relax. He glanced at another screen where stock prices were flashing, pleased when he saw a gain that would more than cover the equipment upgrade that Chloe had been hinting at. Still chuckling at his improvised threat, he tossed the duck up towards the ceiling again, only to have it intercepted by a large, slightly grimy hand. The warm whisper that tickled along his neck made him shiver, and then he laughed at his lover's teasing words.

"Here I am, right on time. I certainly wouldn't want to be held responsible for Lex Luthor stealing forty cakes, because that would be...terrible."

  
**All Out And Over**   


Glossary of Circus Terms ( http://www.goodmagic.com/carny/c_a.htm)

24-hour Man - Employee who travels the route 24 hours before the rest of the circus, putting up roadside arrows to direct travel and making sure the lot is ready.

Advance Man - Employee who travels ahead of the circus to put up posters and arrange for advertising.

All Out and Over, All Out, All Over - The entire performance is concluded, the audience has vacated the top and workers can begin re-setting or tearing down.

Artist - Preferred term for a circus performer.

Back Door - Performers' entrance to the big top.

Back Yard - The area behind the big top where props, animals, and performers are readied for a circus performance, and where housing trailers are parked away from public view.

Bale Ring - In a large tent, the canvas is perforated by holes where the support poles will be, and each hole is fitted with a sturdy metal ring - the poles are placed in the rings as the canvas lies on the ground, and the rings are raised up the poles by ropes using blocks-and-tackle.

Big Top - The main tent used for the performance. (A tent is a top plus some walls, so "the big top" would be the largest tent on the lot.)

Bill - An advertising poster.

Blowdown - When the tents are blown down by a storm.

Boss Canvasman - The man in charge of making sure the canvas goes up properly and doesn't come down short of a major blow down. Also decides on the placement of tents on the lot, and sometimes functions as lot manager for the sideshow as well.

Brodie - An accidental fall (but one which has an element of stupidity or clumsiness, rather than disaster). From the name of Steve Brodie, who in 1886 claimed to have survived a jump off the Brooklyn Bridge.

Carpet Clown - A clown who works either among the audience or on arena floor.

Catcher - The member of a trapeze act who catches the flyer after he has released himself from the bar in a flying return act.

Center Pole or King Pole - The first pole of the tent to be raised. It is about 60 feet high and holds the peak of the tent.

Charivari - A noisy whirlwind entrance of clowns; also called (probably through an uneducated attempt to read this unfamiliar word) 'shivaree.'

Circus Headache - A real ailment, named because prolonged exposure to the ammonia fumes generated by animal waste can cause splitting headaches.

Circus Tape - Adhesive cloth tape used to wrap trapeze bars and other circus equipment.

Cirky - Circus counterpart to the word "carny;" a circus employee.

Clem - A fight.

Clown Alley - The clowns' dressing and prop area.

Come In - The period an hour before showtime when the public is entering the arena before the circus begins. Elephant and camel rides are offered for a fee during come in; butchers are selling their wares, and clowns are on the floor. Some clowns specialized and only performed during come in.

Cookhouse, Cook Shack - The place where personnel eat, not open to the public.

Dressage - An act by horses trained in dancelike stylized movements; the animals' paces are guided by subtle movements of the rider's body.

Dressing the House - To sell reserved-seat tickets in a pattern so that all sections appear at least moderately filled with no obviously empty areas.

First of May - A novice performer or worker in his first season. Shows usually play the season's opening spot on the first of May, and you'll always find new help hired on the first of May who have never worked shows before.

Flag, or Flag's Up - The cookhouse is open.

Flip-Flaps - Backward handsprings done on the ground.

Fly Bar - Aerialists' swing with a bar instead of a flat seat.

Flyers - Aerialists in flying return acts, which involve jumping from swings instead of walking or dancing on tightropes. The flyer's partner is the 'catcher.'

G-Top - A private club, generally under a tent, where staff drink or gamble.

Gaffer - Circus manager.

Gag - A short clown trick that is over too quickly to be an act of its own.

Gallery - General seating area (the cheap seats), consisting of backless bleachers in the old days.

Gaucho - Someone not born into circus life who takes a circus job. Possibly a corruption of the gypsy word "gadjo" (sometimes "gadje"), meaning a non-Gypsy.

Geronimo - A "death dive" act, jumping from a great height onto a big air bag (as movie stunt men do today) or as "sponge plunge" into an impossibly small amount of water. Most of the time it would be a man; he would climb to the top of the building out on to the beams yell "Geronimo" and dive off hitting a big air bag on the floor and for dramatic effect a big bang would go off.

Gilly - Anyone not connected with the circus, an outsider or towner.

Gilly Outfit - Small circus, usually on the rural circuit.

Grandstand - The seating area facing the center ring of a three-ring circus, flanked by the less favorable viewing area called the "stalls."

Grease Joint - The hot-dog or grill concession trailer.

Guy Out - To check and tension the guy wires.

Guy Wires - Stabilizing ropes that give horizontal support to rigging. Most things in the air use guy wires: flying acts, cloud swing, high wire, single traps, double traps, cradle, pretty much anything with a crane bar uses them.

High School Horse - A horse who has been taught fancy steps in special riding academies (see Dressage). Also refers to a horse being ridden, or on a lunge line.

House - Theatre term for the audience seating area. As in 'a full house.'

Jackpots - Tall tales about one's exploits on the circus ('war stories'.)

Jill - A girl.

Jonah - A person who brings bad luck to everyone in his vicinity (from the Biblical story of Jonah, who brought storms down upon the ship he was traveling on, having disobeyed God, and so was thrown overboard to be swallowed by a whale.) This term was never exclusively a circus term, but was in much wider general use in the past. A mother watching her child perform in the ring is almost certain to be a Jonah.

Jonah's Luck - Unusually bad weather or mud.

Jump - The distance between performances in different towns.

Kicking Sawdust - Following the circus or being a part of it. Also 'on the sawdust trail.'

King Pole - The main support pole or mast for the tent, sometimes one, two or four in number. A king pole sticks out through a hole in the canvas and the canvas is pulled up around it with ropes. Very old canvas tents were rather fragile and had one king pole in the center with four or even eight queen poles around it. Queen poles also passed through holes and had pull up ropes, but were around the edges of the tent. Quarter poles were between the walls at the same distance from the king pole as the queen poles.

Kinker - Any circus performer (originally specific to acrobats).

Knockabout Act - Comedy act involving physical humor and exaggerated mock violence.

Lacing - The system of eyelets and rope loops that holds together the panels of a tent's walls.

Larry - Anything broken.

Lot - The show grounds.

Lot Lice - Local townspeople who arrive early to watch the unloading of the circus and stay late. Maybe they leave money behind, but they sure get in the way.

Main Guy - Guy rope to hold up the center pole in the Big Top.

Marquee - The small entrance tent on most tented circuses.

Mechanic - Safety harness used in practice sessions by flyers, trampoline, bareback riders, high wire, perch acts, and tumblers. The practicing performer wears a harness attached to a rope that hangs above the middle of the ring. Called a 'lunge' when the rope is fixed to the center of the ring and keeps the performer from falling outward.

Midway - In its broadest sense, the area where all the concessions, rides and shows are located in a circus. Of course, a carnival is basically nothing but a midway without a circus, but in a circus the midway is situated "midway" between the 'front door' to the circus lot and the 'big top' where the circus performers do their acts. At a fair, the midway will probably be a combination of the carnival and the 'independent midway,' amusements booked in separately by the fair committee itself.

On the Show - Describes performers and all others connected to the circus. The term "with it" is specific to the carnival world, not the circus.

Pedestal - The platform that fliers perch on while waiting to catch the swing (the "fly bar").

Perch Act - A balancing act involving use of apparatus upon which one person performs while being balanced by another.

Performance Director - The person in charge of the overall look of the show and all artists, very much like a theatrical director.

Performer's Trick - Something the performer does with great pride but which only other performers would appreciate, like a magician who learns sleights so skillful they awe other magicians but seem to the public no different than what their Uncle Bill can do.

Ponger - An acrobat.

Prop Hand - Crew member responsible for setting and placing props for the next act.

Punk Pusher - Supervisor of the work crew.

Quarter Poles - Poles which help support the weight of the canvas and take up the slack between center and side poles. A quarter pole does not pass through the canvas but usually has a mushroom shaped cap with two small holes. Ropes are sewn to the canvas each side of a leather pad and they pass through the holes to pull up the pole and secure it.

(to) Rag Out - To tighten the tent ropes.

Rigger - Worker specializing in assembling and managing the rigging.

Rigging - The apparatus used in high wire or aerial acts.

Ring - The circle in which circus acts are presented. Center ring was about 42 feet, it was also bigger and heavier made because that is where most of the animal acts worked. It was made strong enough that the horses could walk on it. The side or end rings were about 36 feet and not made as heavy.

Ring Banks or Curbs - The wooden curbing around the ring.

Ring Doors - The canvas panels artists push aside as they enter the performance area of the big top. Behind the ring doors is a small vestibule artists can stand in inside the "back door" but out of sight of the audience.

Ring Horse - A horse which performs in the center ring, trained to maintain timing despite distractions.

Ring Stock - Animals which perform in the show.

Ringmaster - The show's Master of Ceremonies and main announcer. Originally, he stood in the center of the ring and paced the horses for the riding acts, keeping the horses running smoothly while performers did their tricks on the horses' backs.

Rosin - Powdered dried plant gum used to prevent slipping.

Rosinback - Horse used for bareback riding. Horses' backs were sprinkled with rosin to prevent the rider from slipping.

Roustabout - A circus workman, laborer.

Route - The annual itinerary, the schedule of towns to be played.

Route Book - Like the "captain's log" of a ship, the route book contains notes about each stand: where, when, conditions, attendance, anything noteworthy about the performance or anything else that happened.

Safety Loop - The loop part of a web rope into which a performer places her wrist in aerial ballet numbers.

(to) See the Elephant - The circus origin of this phrase is obvious. It passed into general popular usage about 1835 meaning "to have seen everything there is to see in the world," and shortly thereafter it took on the added meaning "to lose your innocence and learn a humbling or embarrassing lesson." Among the military it has come to mean "to experience combat for the first time." Even Tolkien's Lord of the Rings makes a sly reference to it, as Sam Gamgee, out in the wide world among amazing things, remarks on finally having seen an "oliphaunt."

Side Poles - Short poles at the outer edge of the top canvas.

Sidewall - The canvas wall that hangs below a canvas 'top,' as in 'big top.' What most outside the business would call a 'tent' is the canvas top with its sidewalls attached. Compare British term 'lacings.' Used as a verb, to sidewall is to sneak in without paying by crawling under the sidewall.

Sixteen Wagon - The show office wagon.

Slanger - Trainer of cats. Compare British usage.

Slop Shoes - Wooden clogs with leather uppers, easy to slip on and off hands-free. Worn by performers over their performing footwear, to keep costumes clean while walking to and from the big top.

Soft Lot - A wet or muddy lot.

Spanish Web - A long rope or sturdy cloth suspended vertically from far above,on which an acrobat performs. The act involves suspending oneself by wrapping the cloth around you, and maneuvering in various poses, or swinging, etc. Popularized in recent years by Cirque do Soleil.

Spec - Short for 'spectacle.' A colorful pageant which is a featured part of the show; formerly used as the opening numbers, now presented just before intermission. Sometimes called "the Production Number."

Spec Girls - Showgirls who appear in the spec.

Spool Truck - Truck which carries the tent canvas.

Stalls - The medium cost seats in the auditorium. A less-favorable viewing position to the left and the right of the grandstand.

Stand - Any town where the circus plays, as in 'one-night stand.' Didn't know you were using show talk whilst discussing last night's date, did you?

Star Backs - More expensive seats (usually indicated by painted stars on the seat backs).

Straw House - A sold-out house. Straw was spread on ground for spectators to sit on in front of the general admission seats.

Stringers or Blues - The general-admission seats.

Teeterboard - A board like a playground teeter-totter, usually about six feet long, used in an acrobatic act. The performer stands on the lowered end of the board and his partners jump onto the upper end, vaulting him into the air.

Title - The name under which a circus presents itself, regardless of the name of the actual owner of the show. For instance, there are no more Ringlings, Barnums or Baileys in Kenneth Feld's operation.

Toby News - Circus-lot gossip, from the european/gypsy "tober," meaning campsite.

Top - Tent (technically refers only to the overhead canopy, the sidewalls being a separate item.) For example, dressing tops are where the performers dress for show.

Trouper - A person who has spent at least one full season with the circus, and whose response to the demands of life and work on the road are those of a seasoned veteran. Also used in vaudeville (and in theatre in general) to mean a veteran performer.

Turn - Any act in the show; you do your turn.

Turnaway - A sold-out show.

Twenty-four-hour Man - An advance man who travels one day ahead of circus. Usually puts up "arrows" to guide trucks on the jump.

Walls - Canvas side walls of a tent, as distinguished from the roof or 'top.'

Web Girl - Female who performs on the "Spanish Web."

Web Sitter - Ground man who holds or controls the web for aerialists.

Winter Quarters - Location where a show stays during its off season.

Zanies or Zanni - Clowns.

 

Glossary of Magic Terms (http://www.ibmring21.org/terms.html)

Angles - The lines of vison of people sitting at certain position in the audience which enable a secret to be spotted. Usually extreme left or right or behind. If a trick is "angly" it can only be done with limited audience viewpoints. (e.g. The Balducci levitation which can only be viewed a 45 degrees view between side and behind angles.)

Black Art - Magician's term for an optical principle and the tricks accomplished by it. The principle is that an object that is the color black is invisible against anything else that is also black.

Burn - Staring at the magician's hands without averting the gaze, no matter what misdirection is thrown at him.

Confederate (also Stooge, Shill, Plant) - Audience member who is actually planted as part of the act to act in a cooperative manner.

Change - Changing one card (or object) for another.

Charlier Cut - One handed flourish cut or pass.

Egg bag - Utility bag often made of black velvet with extra compartment which can be turned inside out to vanish an object (egg) or change one object for another.

Effect - Magician's name for how a magic creation is perceived by a spectator.

Flourish - A showy move which displays handling skills.

Force - Where a card or other object is made to be selected by the spectator even though there appears to a free choice. Classic force - Making a spectator choose a card by fanning the cards and timing the force card to land under their fingers.

Gimmick/Gaff - Secret part or object used to make the trick work.

Invisible thread (IT) - Thin thread that cannot be seen; used to levitate objects.

Load - To secretly put an object into a location (e.g. to place a ball under a cup or a rabbit into a hat)

Manipulator - A magician with a showy sleight of hand act, often set to music, who produces cards/coins etc or multiplies balls in the air.

Mechanic - An operator who is very skilled at sleight of hand (usually with cards).

Mechanic's grip - A way of holding the pack in the left hand ready for dealing. The fore finger is on the front of the deck to help square the pack and control the cards. A lay person will hold the deck with the fingers all underneath or down the side.

Misdirection - Psychological techniques for controlling attention.

Out - An alternative ending to an effect.

Palming/Palm - To secretly hold an object in the hand so that the spectator does not notice it is there.  
Back Palm - Held on back of the hand, especially a playing card.  
Finger Palm - Held in the fingers.  
Classic Palm - Held in centre of the hand.  
Thumb Palm - Held in the crotch of the thumb.

Patter - Vulgar term for the script used in the performance of an effect.

PK - Psychokinesis. Moving things using supposed supernatural powers.

Riffle - To let cards come out of the hand creating a noise. Also a riffle shuffle. (see Shuffle)

Routine - A sequence of effects.

Silk - A silk handkerchief.

Shell - A hollowed out coin or ball which fits over the real object allowing vanish and reproductions.

Shuffle - To randomize a deck of playing cards.  
Overhand shuffle - A shuffle where the cards are dropped from one hand into the other in small random groups.

Riffle shuffle (also Dovetail shuffle) - The most common shuffling technique in which half of the deck is held in each hand with the thumbs inward, then cards are released by the thumbs so that they fall to the table intertwined.

Table shuffle - A variation of the riffle shuffle. It is accomplished by placing the halves flat on the table with their rear corners touching, then lifting the back edges with the thumbs while pushing the halves together. Often used by dealers in casinos.

Sleeving - Dropping an object up a sleeve to vanish it.

Sleight - A secret move or technique.

Slicks - A highly polished card or cards which are more slippery. Useful for flourishes. (see Rough)

Sucker effect - A trick where the spectator is lead to believe he has worked it out, only to be proved very wrong.

Topit - Jacket with secret receptacle to vanish things. Often a large pocket sewn into lining.

Levitation

The magician defies gravity, either by making something float in the air, or with the aid of another object (suspension) -- a silver ball floats around a cloth, an assistant floats in mid-air, another is suspended from a broom, a scarf dances in a sealed bottle, the magician hovers a few inches off the floor. There are many popular ways to create this illusion of the magician himself being levitated, such as the Balducci levitation, the King Rising, Criss Angel's stool levitations, the Andruzzi levitations, and the eight gravity.  
Penetration The magician makes a solid object pass through another -- a set of steel rings link and unlink, a candle penetrates an arm, swords pass through an assistant in a basket, a saltshaker penetrates the table-top, a man walks through a mirror. Sometimes referred to as 'solid-through-solid'.

The Magician's Oath (though it may vary, 'The Oath' takes the following, or similar form):

"As a magician I promise never to reveal the secret of any illusion to a non-magician, unless that one swears to uphold the Magician's Oath in turn. I promise never to perform any illusion for any non-magician without first practicing the effect until I can perform it well enough to maintain the illusion of magic."


End file.
